Xmen The Real Story
by Carla-p
Summary: This is a completely AU story, and it's how I think the entire Xmen stuff should have gone down, mulitple pairings, but will focus on a lot of the favourites.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**TITLE: X-men – The Real Story**

**AUTHOR: C**arla-p

**EMAIL: **Not mine, it all belongs to Stan Lee, if he had made them do a good job on the movies then I wouldn't have to be writing this – so there! Lol.

**RATING: **M – FOR MATURE AUDIENCES.

**SUMMARY: **This is the story of the X-men according to Carla, it will start at the beginning, it will be a loooong story, so be prepared my friends. Lol. It will focus on many, many relationships, imagine this as a series, it'll just be in one story to keep it easier to find.

Please be aware that whatever pairings you may like, I may try drop me a line any time to discuss things you might like to see I'm open to suggestions.

**PAIRINGS: **Multiple, there will be many different relationships, dealing with romantic pairings, friendships and families. A lot of things will be similar or the same – for example the pairings that will definitely be in it – are Remy/Rogue, Scott/Jean, etc, the traditional pairings but with my own twist.

**AUTHORS NOTES: **Enjoy you guys, and please let me know how I'm doing!

* * *

Charles Xavier sat in his large mansion, and surveyed the vast lush grounds that surrounded it. 

He was an older man and he was confined to a wheelchair after a freak accident left him without the use of his legs.

He had lived in this mansion for the past forty years, all alone.

He had, had rich parents, but all the money in the world, hadn't helped his father who had died of a heart attack.

After his father's death Charles at the tender age of thirteen had found out that he was a mutant.

Charles had gone to an all boys school, and in one of his first lessons back after his fathers death, he started hearing voices in his head, he had panicked – worried about what those voices meant, but he was able to keep it a secret for three months until his hair started falling out.

One day his mother had asked him what was wrong, he confided in her and watched the horror take over her face.

His mother had told him that he was a demon and that he must keep it a secret forever.

Charles had been fearful of becoming a full demon and had become a recluse.

Charles' mother had re-married and her new husband brought with him his son Cain – the new, ready-made family didn't need Charles 'the demon' so Charles studied hard and got good grades, he then moved out and went to college.

Charles graduated with honours and started a computer business that made him a millionaire, then a multi-millionaire and finally a billionaire. But money couldn't buy him happiness.

As Charles grew older he realised that he wasn't a demon – he was a mutant.

Charles went to his mother immediately to inform her and she looked at him scornfully and said "Charles, mutant and demon, is the same thing, both are confined to hell, I would keep things like this to yourself."

That was the last time that Charles Xavier spoke to his mother.

He had sent her many cheques when he found out about the squalor his mother was living in, but every cheque that she sent to him was returned, and Charles became despondent and locked himself away in his mansion where he was safe from people's scorn and hatred.

Charles was so alone, he hated that he had become such a recluse – he wished that he had been braver, more like Erik – his best friend, the only man that he'd ever met who was like him – a mutant.

* * *

Charles had always been inverted due to his upbringing, his secret and also his hair-loss. 

Charles had always been bullied because of his baldness but at college things were different, mainly because only wealthy, intelligent people could get into colleges back then.

Nevertheless Charles kept his head down and just got on with his studies, because he didn't want to provoke reactions from people, he found it was better to keep people at a distance.

One day all that changed, and Charles was approached by a white haired man of his own age.

"Excuse me, but I just had to ask – when did your powers surface?" The white-haired man asked.

"What!" Charles asked flustered.

"Your mutant powers – when did they surface?" The man asked again, just as pleasantly.

"What are you talking about?" Charles asked panicking unable to think of a plausible excuse.

"Well mine surfaced at the early age of seven, but that was due to the stress of the concentration camp I was kept at, and the strain of watching my family be murdered." The man said with a bitter twist of his lips.

"What? I mean how…" Charles stammered shocked that someone knew his deepest, darkest secret.

"My dear man, I thought that you were more eloquent." The white haired man said dryly.

"My apologies, I was just shocked, I must say that I thought that I was the only one in America." Charles said.

"The only Englishman in America, or the only mutant?" The white haired man asked with a slight smile.

"Why mutant of course!" Charles said.

"Well that good sir is a very arrogant assumption. I'll have you know that there are more of us than anybody knows, but I must say you are the first I have met in person." The man said seriously.

Charles looked at the man before him, he was a handsome broad-shouldered man with a strong yet harsh face – he looked like a man who was used to getting his own way.

"Well that is something that we have in common, because you are the first of our kind that I have met, my name is Charles, Charles Francis Xavier." Charles said.

"It is a pleasure and I am Erik – Erik Magnus Lehnsherr." Erik said and the men shook hands.

"What is your gift?" Erik asked.

"I'm telepathic – I can read other people's minds." Charles said hoping that Erik wouldn't hate him and think that he was a demon.

"Why that is extraordinary! My power is the ability to manipulate the planets magnetic forces – to put it bluntly – the ability to control and manipulate metal." Erik said.

"That is amazing!" Charles said in astonishment.

"Not as amazing as being able to read someone's mind." Erik said honestly.

The two men became firm friends after that, wherever one was found the other wasn't far behind.

They practised controlling their powers on each other the two of them learning focus and control, each of them trusted the other completely.

One day, at the age of twenty-two when Charles Xavier had completely finished with his education and was starting out in his own business, just as Erik was – Erik went missing.

No-one knew where he had gone, and no-one seemed all that bothered either, it was as if he had disappeared off of the face of the earth.

When Charles had gone to the authorities to report his friend missing they had dismissed his claim as complete nonsense and said that as an adult he had probably just moved on with his life, and that foul play was not suspected.

Erik had gone – without a trace.

And Charles was left – alone.

* * *

Charles sat in his big empty mansion, he had made his money but he had not lived his life, and he was plagued with regrets. 

He felt terribly that he hadn't helped try to find his friend, to this day he knew in his heart that something had happened to him, because the police didn't know Erik, but Charles did.

Erik and Charles had discussed what they wanted to see happen in the world, they wanted to find more people like them – more mutants, and Erik – who had been a genius, had helped Charles to build a room, a room they named Cerebro.

They used as modern machinery as they could afford, and it helped to enhance Charles' mental powers so he could find mutant signatures.

Charles had tried to use it to find Erik, but he had failed and since that day had never used Cerebro again, although he had updated it with state of the art parts.

Charles sat and watched the setting sun, he was sixty-two years old, but it wasn't too late to make a change in his life – to do some good, in the past 40 years, many, many more mutants had been identified and Charles knew that the mutant population was increasing, due to the fact that now the nuclear devices around were deforming 'regular' genes.

Charles was going to open the doors to his mansion to mutants, to start a school to train mutants, just as he and Erik had trained together.

He was going to start a school and create a safe haven for people like him everywhere.

He would make a difference. For himself. For Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**X-men, The Real Story.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter one.**

**Chapter 2 **

Charles made up his mind and he wheeled himself to his phone, he was a very rich man, and just because he had lived his life as a recluse didn't make him foolish.

He knew that money talks. And he would finally make his money talk for him.

Charles made arrangements with his lawyer to immediately get his mansion registered as a facility of special learning and get all of the legal mumbo-jumbo sorted out, because he was about to make his first addition.

Charles Xavier rolled over to his elevator and took it to the basement, he then went to Cerebro and placed the device on his head and closed his eyes and focused his power.

It was the first time he had used Cerebro in thirty-years and immediately hundreds of mutant signatures assaulted his senses.

It took Charles much longer than usual to focus his powers and signal one specific mutant that needed him, but as soon as he did find it – he knew that he had found the one that needed him the most.

* * *

Scott Summers stood in the doorway of his foster home waving back at his foster mom and dad.

He had been fostered by this family when he was just six years old.

His mother, father and younger brother had all been killed in a plane crash, a crash that had left Scott in a coma.

When he had recovered he went to live with the Thompson's.

They had looked after him, and loved him and treated him as if he were there own, and now they stood waving him off as he went to his prom with Jessica Blackwell, the prettiest girl in the school.

Scott smiled at his date and helped her into his fathers' car – the car that his dad had allowed him to borrow for the night.

"You look so pretty Jess." Scott said happily looking at his girlfriend of six months.

"I know!" Jessica said with a shrill little laugh, and Scott smiled indulgently at her.

They arrived at the prom and Jessica promptly ran over to her friends screeching at how pretty they all looked.

Scott sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, lately his eyes had been so scratchy and itchy and he didn't know why – he put it down to not getting enough sleep.

Halfway through the evening Scott's eyes started burning – he assumed that he was probably allergic to Jessica's perfume.

"Sorry Jess, I gotta go to the bathroom." Scott said and rushed off with his eyes streaming.

In the toilets Scott ran his hand under the faucet and washed his eyes out with water, but the pain only intensified.

"Shit dude, what the hell you on?" Scott's friend Dave asked noting his friends' weird behaviour and red eyes.

"Nothing man, but something is seriously wrong." Scott said panicking his eyes felt like they were on fire, it hurt so much and a huge pressure headache was building behind his eyes.

"Whoa man what the fuck is up with your eyes!" Dave exclaimed looking scared.

Scott didn't know what was going but suddenly he felt the pressure leave him in a rush and all he could see was red.

The next thing Scott knew, he could hear was the sound of an explosion, an explosion that he knew he had created. He closed his eyes tightly scared beyond all belief, just listening to the sound of the screams, and then he heard sirens.

_Mutant, I'm a mutant_. Scott thought terrified and yet thinking clearly for the first time.

_I have to get out of here I have to get away_. He thought again, he knew how hated mutants were, he knew he had to get away, what he didn't know was how – how was he going to go about doing that, he couldn't see.

Scott, with his eyes tightly closed remembered the layout of his school and running, stumbling and falling, he ran until he went through doors and felt fresh air.

Scott was disorientated, he got lost in the school and now he had no idea where the hell he was.

He just ran, not caring, all he knew for sure was that he couldn't be caught.

Scott stumbled and fell down steep concrete steps, he hit the bottom and didn't move, he just lay still panting and aching with raw pain, he didn't think that anything was broken, but had scraped his skin raw.

Scott got to his hands and knees and crawled across the ground until he touched grass he then got to his feet and loped off. Not knowing where he was going, not caring. His only thought was to stay safe.

* * *

Charles Xavier had placed calls, he needed a Private Detective to help him, and he had found the best, a man named James Logan.

He had placed one phone call and James Logan had arrived at the mansion the very next day.

James Logan had gone through a lot in his life, but that was mainly because of the fact that he had lived a lot longer than most people, technically James was ninety three years old, however he looked to be in his early thirties and had looked like that for the past sixty years.

James Logan had always known he was different, he had been raised by his gypsy family in a gypsy camp, many people claimed that he was an uncivilised child, an animal, but what people didn't know was just how different James was.

He however did know. He was a mutant. His father had been one and his father before him, it was a proud fact in his family and they all had the same gift, they had superhuman agility, enhanced senses and the power to heal themselves immediately.

However James' powers were completely different to that of his fathers and his grandfathers, he had reached the age of thirty and that was it for him, his powers were so advanced that his body healed itself even from the ageing process, instead of his body wearing itself out it healed and James lived forever.

For now James had decided to hone his natural enhanced senses and put it to good use by becoming a Private Detective he was a damn good detective – the best, and when he got a call from the richest man he knew of –Charles Francis Xavier – he knew that he had finally hit the big time.

James had lucked out, when the call had come from Charles he had been in New York, so he had told Charles he would be in West Chester the very next day.

James arrived promptly at nine o-clock the next morning.

"James, so good of you to come, please come in." Charles said looking at the man before him.

James Logan was not a tall man and yet he was still physically imposing.

James Logan, stood at about five feet six inches, and was a very broad and muscular man; he had a surly look on his face, and intense hazel eyes. His face was mainly covered by thick mutton chops and he had unruly hair that made two points on either side of his head.

"Thanks, Mr. Xavier." James said a little uncomfortably and walked into the large mansion; it looked like the old man had only just moved in, although he could tell by scent that it had been lived in for many years.

"Please, call me Charles." Charles said and wheeled his way to the main meeting room, he gestured for James to take a seat.

"Then, please call me Logan." James said gruffly and then sat down.

"Ok, well I just wanted to let you know, that I know that you are a mutant." Charles said, always knowing that it was best to cut straight to the chase.

"What the hell? Is this some kind of a set-up!" James yelled springing to his feet and surveying the room for any trace of soldiers, he had narrowly avoided being captured by the government fifteen years ago, he had heard the horror stories, and he never wanted to become another statistic.

Logan, you are not the only one with powers Charles' voice rang out in James' head and he shot round to stare at the crippled man.

"What the hell is this?" James asked gruffly.

"I am starting a safe haven for mutants, somewhere that they can live without fear, a place where they can learn control and be happy with who they are, and that is why I need you Logan." Charles said honestly.

James was too agitated to sit down, so he started pacing, he thought that the idea of having a safe haven for mutants was a great idea, because too many kids were living homeless purely because they had powers, and a lot of those kids were either captured by the government and never heard of again or they were killed by punks, who hated the 'mutant scum'.

His only qualm with this whole operation, was that he was worried about the whole deal, what if this was just a front that the government was using? What if he would be just delivering these kids straight to those soldiers?

Logan I understand your fears, but I do not know what I can do to put your mind at ease. Charles said mentally, he was speaking truthfully; he really didn't have a clue on how to go about this.

"You know what Chuck, I've always trusted my instincts, and at this moment, they're telling me that you are a pretty stand-up guy so I'm gonna trust you – so what do you want me to do?" James said making a decision.

"Thank you Logan, this means a lot to me, I need you to find someone whose mutant powers have just surfaced, his name is Scott Summers, and he is eighteen, his powers are that he shoots a highly powerful laser-beam out of his eyes, he can not control it and he is living on the streets, blind. He was last spotted in downtown Manhattan, but I'm not sure where he is. I can not pin-point his exact location." Charles said honestly.

"Leave it to me Chuck; I'll start with a visit to his house. Is his family name Summers?" James asked.

"No, he was fostered by a family called Thompson" Charles said, that was the only thing he could pull from the boys mind.

"I'm on it." James said and got up and left immediately.

Charles then went to make another addition to the household.

* * *

Scott was lying in an alley with his eyes tightly shut, his face hurt from keeping it in one position too much, too often, but he knew that the alternative, of blowing something, or someone up was much worse.

He didn't want to go home, he was scared that he would be arrested or put into another foster home, or worse, that the government would take him to area 57 so that he would never be heard of again.

So Scott hunched in the alleyway listening to the noises going on around him, he only had his prom suit on, and it was ripped he hadn't eaten in four days, but he barely noticed, it seemed like he had been out there for the past lifetime, and he was worried because he had no idea what to do next.

Scott was huddled against the wall amongst the trash trying to get a little sleep, he had slept very uneasily because he was worried that he would jolt awake and open his eyes.

Scott was just drifting off when the sound of heavy footsteps approaching him made him jolt to full awareness; he kept his eyes tightly shut, but his heart beat faster.

"Kid, get up." A gruff voice said Scott shot to his feet, worried that finally he had been caught; it was fight or flight now.

_**Scott, please do not worry, we are only here to help you, we are both like you and we would like to offer you a place to live in safety**_. A man's voice rang out in Scott's head and he jumped startled beyond belief.

"Who are you?" Scott asked determined to sound calm and in control even though it was clearly apparent that he had no control in this situation.

James smirked, this kid was gutsy and he liked that, it was nice to find someone with a fighters' attitude.

"I am Charles Xavier and I run an institute to help those in your situation, my associate here is James Logan, he is a private detective and he helped me to find you." Charles said and he saw Scott's posture change immediately.

"What kind of institute? Is it like a mental institute? Somewhere where they lock up mutants and feed them drugs trying to cure them?" Scott asked angrily, he may be down but he certainly wasn't out, not yet and there was no way that he would go down without a fight.

"No I apologise Scott, I am new at this, you see you would be my first student, for I am a mutant and I wish to offer a safe haven where my students can live and learn control of their powers, and then help to pass on their knowledge to others in years to come, if they wish to." Charles said, a slight smile, happy that he now had a clear purpose in life.

"So you want to help me?" Scott asked, he didn't exactly buy the old mans story, but he also knew that he didn't have much of a choice, it was only a matter of time before he was caught by someone who wanted to do some damage to him, at least this man was offering him a way out, if he was deceiving him, then Scott would just have to deal with that when it came about.

"Yes, Scott I would like nothing more than to help you." Charles said honestly, this young man was suffering and yet he was still being incredibly strong.

"Thank-you." Scott said and walked slowly over to where he heard the voices.

A strong arm grasped Scott's arm and led the way.

"Firstly I must tell you Scott, your foster parents were shocked when they found out that you are a mutant, but they want the best for you, so if you would like to come and live at the school then they have given their consent also, but they did say that they would like to speak to you before you left." Charles said.

"I would like that." Scott said and the other men ignored the fact that his voice cracked with emotion and a single tear leaked from his tightly closed eyes.

They arrived at the Thompson household within twenty minutes. James, Charles and Scott all went to the door, Scott's foster parents were standing there waiting for some news when they saw their foster son, and they cried out with happiness and rushed to wrap him in their arms.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Thompson, James and I will wait in the car." Charles said, wanting to allow the family the chance of saying their goodbyes.

"Mom, dad." Was all Scott could get out, he was so pleased that his family didn't hate him, that they were happy he was safe, that they cared.

"Oh Scott, we were so worried." Jack Thompson said the family had been living on tenterhooks for the last four days.

On the night that Scott's powers surfaced they had heard the explosion from their house, they had heard the sirens and they had worried about terrorist or gang violence, they had no idea that there son was the cause of it until they had arrived at the scene and several students were screaming about Scott Summers the 'Mutie'.

Mutants were all over the news nowadays, they were feared, but Jack and Theresa had known that their son was a good human being that would never cause suffering and they also knew that he had only just got his mutant powers, they didn't love him any less for it and they didn't think badly of him, they were just worried what might happen in retaliation, because a lot of people would think that he was just some thug and want to hurt him.

That night Jack had gone out searching for Scott, but he couldn't find his son.

Jack and Theresa hadn't slept in the four days, worried about what may being happening to their child.

On the third day of his disappearance a man came to their door, a man who looked surly and imposing, he had told the Thompson's that he was looking for Scott, that his boss wanted to offer Scott a safe place to live.

Theresa had refused to help the man in any way, worried that he was after her son to hurt him, so she had refused to tell him a thing until she had met with his 'boss'. Charles Xavier had arrived at her house that very same day.

The well spoken, obviously wealthy, older British man was not something that Theresa was expecting and she was shocked, but once the man explained to her who he was and what his plans were, Theresa knew that the man only had her sons' best interests at heart, and she told him whatever he had asked of her.

"Oh Scott, I am so pleased you're ok." Theresa said hugging her son tightly.

"I'm fine mom, I was so worried." Scott said finally letting all the pent up emotions go.

"You don't have to be worried anymore, Charles, he has your best interests at heart, and you know that you will always, always have a home here." Theresa said honestly.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad that you understand that I have to go, I have to do this, I have to learn control, but I'll always love you both, you gave me such a great life, and one day I'll make it up to you." Scott said honestly and hugged his family tightly one last time.

**Authors Note:**

**Just wanted to thank my very first (And only :( ) reviewer, CrazyDragon004. **

**To answer the review and also inform everyone – this is my own events on the X-men, on their relationships, on their lives and pasts, a lot of things will obviously be similar but a lot will be different, ie Logan's past is revealed in this story – huge anticlimax! Lol.**

**But because I am such a huge fan – things that will be appearing FOR SURE – is Rogue and Remy, they will have a relationship, I'm not sure how it will go about, I'm not sure when it will happen but it will happen. Thanks everyone for reading and please – please review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer in chapter one._

**Brief authors note: Thanks to Tay my Beta for all her help with this chapter, and thanks to all the people that reviewed so far :)**

**CHAPTER THREE.**

Scott sat in the car in silence on the journey back to his new house, he was still so confused, he couldn't see. He was going to live at a new house with 2 strangers, and he was so hungry and so tired.

"When you get back to the mansion, you will meet another newcomer to our household. His name is Henry McCoy and he's a doctor and a scientist." Charles said happily, he had heard of Henry McCoy several years ago and he had offered him a job designing software for his computer firm, the man had made Charles millions with his grasp of technology and he was also a mutant, he was a big man, who was agile and strong.

However Henry had tried to rid himself of his mutation, using his knowledge of chemicals – unfortunately his calculations had been off and Henry hadn't changed the molecules on the inside of his body, he had changed the molecules on the outside, covering his skin in blue fur and gave him the appearance of a beast.

Henry had gone in to hiding, but Charles had found him and offered him a job at his mansion, and Henry had happily accepted.

When they arrived at the mansion, Henry was at the door waiting for them.

"Nice to meet ya Hank." James said immediately not even taking a double-take at the man covered in blue fur.

"The pleasure is all mine good man." Henry said in a well-educated voice, shaking James' hand.

"Names James Logan, feel free to call me Logan." James said with a nod.

"Certainly." Henry said with a smile, he was happy that he had been immediately accepted and that the man hadn't shown any signs of apprehension upon meeting him.

"And you, my young charge, must be Scott." Hank said looking at the slightly scrawny tall young man, who was scrunching his eyes closed.

When Charles had approached Henry with this job at the mansion three days ago, Henry had been working on finding something to help Scott immediately.

"Yeah." Scott said a little defensively.

"Well it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, if you would be so kind, as to follow me, I would like to assess you to see if I can determine the reason for your inability to control your powers." Henry said gently and put his arm on Scott's arm to lead him away.

"Ok." Scott said relaxing marginally; the promise of him being able to control his powers was a huge relief.

"Chuck, you sure as hell move quickly!" James said impressed with the fact they had a scientist now to help them as well.

"Logan I have already wasted too much of my life, now I have purpose I do not wish to waste time, the last time I checked your job was complete. But I must say James, I was hoping that you would join here full time, I will be hoping to gain more students and I know that I will need you again, I would like to offer you a job here and a home." Charles stated.

"Chuck, don't get me wrong, that is a very generous offer, but I'm not going to be living here, period. But I would like to take you up on your job offer, you need me you call me." James said, he was too much of a wanderer to stay in one place.

"Understood, thank you Logan, I do appreciate this." Charles said earnestly.

"You're welcome Chuck; you're doing a good thing here." James said honestly and collected his cheque and left the mansion.

* * *

Scott sat with Henry McCoy in a small room.

It was one of the small rooms in the basement, Henry had converted it into a temporary doctors surgery, Charles had hired people to covert the basement into a state of the art accommodation, there was to be a medical lab, a holding cell, and 2 huge metal rooms that were empty but Charles was going to convert them in his own time.

"Ok, Scott, did you ever suffer head trauma?" Henry asked seriously.

"Yes, when I was younger I was in a plane crash, my mother, brother and father was killed, I was left in a coma." Scott said with no emotion, years of repression at work.

"Well Scott, I do believe that you sustained a form of brain damage that was not picked up until now, that is why you can't control your powers." Henry said and then became silent, he was thinking over ways to change this.

"Ok Scott, we're going to go on a little trip." Hank said with a smile, he had some ideas he'd like to try out.

Hank took Scott out into some of the land surrounding the mansion.

"Ok, now Scott, what I need you to do is quickly open your eyes, allowing a blast out then close your eyes again." Hank said.

Scott trusted the man and opened his eyes, for the first time in four days he opened his eyes and saw shapes, all in red but shapes not the less. Scott closed his eyes again.

Hank looked at the damage one brief optic blast had created and he was shocked.

He then went over to his pile of materials and picked up a sheet of plastic and an adamantium holding frame – adamantium was an indestructible metal and very expensive, he stood it in front of Scott and asked him to open his eyes again, Scott did and within a couple of milliseconds the plastic had melted down to nothing.

Hank frowned then made his way over he picked up a large square of crystal and carried it over to the adamantium holding frame, he secured the crystal and asked Scott to open his eyes. Scott did and the crystal quickly shattered.

Hank tried Rose quartz next, he was happy to note that this lasted far longer than the other materials before shattering.

"Ok Scott, last time." Hank said, he could barely contain his excitement, he thought that this might really work.

Hank walked over to the pile and picked up the Ruby Quartz quite a rare gemstone, he secured it to the adamantium holding frame and told Scott to open his eyes, the blast lashed out, but this time the Ruby Quartz blocked the red energy from spreading, it created a barrier.

"By Jove Mr. Summers – I do believe I've got it!"

**Authors note part 2: Well here's another chapter, I am going to be trying to update a new chapter everyday, I am so far a chapter ahead of myself so yay!**

**Thanks so much to Crazy Dragon – who has reviewed twice! Lovely person! And thanks so much also to Otak the Canadian and me2u hope you're still enjoying and Otak we'll see what I can do on the pairing's front lol.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and please feel free to drop me a review, even if it's some suggestions on what you'd like to see – I'm all ears:) Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer in Chapter one.**

**Brief authors note: Many thanks if you've made it this far, will get more interesting once the ground work is down ;) thanks for reading, and bigger thanks to those who review, makes my day!**

**Also thanks to Tay - the best beta - and sister in the world! xx**

* * *

Scott walked into the mansions vast dining room and sat at one of the tables, he heard Charles wheel himself in.

"Hello Professor." Scott said.

"How did you know that I was a professor?" Charles asked knowing that he hadn't told anyone about his title.

"Hank told me, just before he threw me out of his workshop." Scott said with a slight smile, for the first time that week he finally felt comfortable and able to relax and he had only been in the mansion for about six hours.

"Yes, well I just went to see Hank myself and he gave me something to give to you." Charles said with a smile.

"What is it?" Scott asked, excitement welling up inside him.

"Hold on." Charles said and slipped the glasses on Scott's face, securing them over his ears.

"Scott, open your eyes." Charles said happily.

"No! I can't you know I can't!" Scott said worriedly.

"Scott, trust me and open your eyes!" Charles said in a more authoritative tone of voice.

Scott's face relaxed and Charles watched as his eyelids flickered slightly and Scott opened his eyes, all Scott could see was red, but there were no explosions.

"Marvellous!" Charles exclaimed in delight happy that his young charge could see again.

"Oh my god, this is…I mean I can…" Scott stammered unable to find words, he was just so happy.

"How does it feel?" Charles asked.

"I can feel the energy coming out of my eyes, but it feels good, I mean it feels great! My headache's gone!" Scott exclaimed delightedly. He'd had a headache for the last four days in a row it only eased when he had his eyes open, now it was gone completely.

"Hank wanted me to let you know, that he is also working on a visor, one that will be more secure on your head, these glasses were just for now, just to ease your mind and allow you to finally get some sleep." Charles said knowing that this young man hadn't slept properly in the last four days and was completely exhausted.

"Thank-you, thanks so much, you will never know how much I appreciate this, you are a wonderful man, with a dream that has already helped me, and I want to help you." Scott said earnestly, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere.

"I would be honoured to have your help and Scott – you are most welcome." Charles said feeling choked up, happy that he now had a son figure in which he could share everything he had learned.

Scott stood up shell-shocked; he had thought it would have taken years to find him a cure, years of darkness, years of fear. But thanks to the hard work of both Charles and Hank, he had the ability to see again.

Just four days ago, Scott had been in the pits of despair, but now, now his life looked like it was looking up, and he owed it all to Charles Xavier.

* * *

_3 Months Later…_

Scott Summers got out of bed and looked outside, the weather was clear and bright and Scott smiled, today was the day that their training room was to be tested after being completed yesterday.

The training room was filled with state of the art machinery including holograms, it ran on a computer programme that Charles himself had designed and made. Hank and Scott with the occasional help from Logan had done all the hard work and the heavy lifting, it had been hard, but now the job was complete, and today they would run a simulation and see how well the training room worked.

Scott pulled on his sweats and ran down the stairs, the whole mansion was so dull and dingy, and Scott knew that some day soon they would need to focus on the actual house and not just the lower levels.

Scott ran down the corridor and entered his password into the computer system at the door; the mechanical voice rang out – "User 004 Scott Summers." And the doors opened.

Scott looked around the room with a sense of pride, he was so happy that he had been able to help to create something as amazing as this room.

"Scott, welcome, are you ready to give this room a go?" Hank asked pleasantly over the intercom, Scott looked up at the observation deck and saw Hank and Charles watching with wide smiles on their faces.

"Absolutely!" Scott said enthusiastically.

"Hold up kid, you got me working with ya." Logan walked into the room wearing his own sweats; Logan had a wide smile on his face.

"Should have known." Scott said with a smirk on his face, he and Logan had developed an easy-going bond over the last few months.

"Shut it! – Chuck, Hank – fire this bad boy up!" Logan yelled and smirked, releasing six long bone claws.

Scott remembered the shock of seeing those claws for the first time, when they had been trying to cut some metal the saw broke, looking as though the men would be set back a couple of hours, when Logan had shrugged and released those six deadly claws.

Charles, Hank and Scott had all gaped open-mouthed.

"What you never see a mutant before?" Logan asked and carried on with his work; the group smiled and did the same.

'Computer simulation number one – the warm up.' A female mechanic voice rang out and the room morphed around them, the silver walls became an empty dojo, with training mats and blocks all over, it was one of Charles' holograms.

"This is amazing!" Scott said in wonderment seeing that everything looked, and felt real.

"Sure is kid, now get ready!" Logan said sensing the danger moments before it occurred.

The doors in the holographic dojo burst open and the windows shattered allowing twenty or so ninja's into the room, Scott was not a fighter, but he did what came natural, also using his new visor to allow control blasts to take out as many of his opponents as possible.

Logan on the other hand was a phenomenal fighter, he took out many of the ninja's with his fighting skills alone, and towards the end of the fight he allowed his berserker rage to take effect ripping into the enemy easily.

Charles sat watching all of this display with a look of amazement on his face.

"Hank this is amazing – they fight phenomenally, it strikes me that they should be doing this…" Charles said allowing his train of thought to drift off, for it was a thought that needed much deliberation and much contemplation.

Charles had, had another idea, he watched on the news just the other day on how there were hundreds of anti-mutant activists who had decided to be vigilantes and take the law into their own hands, there were also aspects of the government who were taking mutants and experimenting on them. The regular police couldn't seem to do anything about it – but what about 'special' police – 'special' police who had say; mutant powers?

**Ok end of chapter - not as long as some of em are going to be, so mainly it's kind of a filler chapter.**

**Hope that you all are liking it - would love it if you'd just drop me a line it would really make my day ;) Also wanted to say a special thanks to **Musagirl15, L'ange-Sans-Ailes, **and **Dragon004 - **who reviewed again!**

**There will be another chapter up tomorrow - it's already written and chapter six is well on it's way ;) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**As always thanks to Tay - who is not only my sister and beta, but my muse as well it would seem. xx**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Charles sat in Cerebro with his face drawn in a frown; the CEO of his own company – Warren Worthington the third, a multi-millionaire in his own right – was a mutant.

Charles had just picked up on his mutant signature, he couldn't believe it!

The man had twelve-foot long white feathered wings, how had he been able to conceal that beneath his business suit?

Charles wanted to offer him a place with his team, but he knew that Warren wouldn't accept it, he was happy being a business man, and wouldn't want to embrace his mutant powers.

Charles knew that if he wanted to recruit Warren to his mansion, then he would have to find a way to coax him here…

* * *

Meanwhile Scott was spending every day in the training room, he knew that he wasn't overly muscular, but he wanted to be, he wanted to be a force in his own right and he found that exercise and weight training helped him to burn off all of his excess energy.

Hank was spending all of his time in his newly furnished lab, Charles had, had a lab built just for Hank, and it was attached to his medical room. Hank was happily looking for something that would help to reverse his new blue look. So far he had been unsuccessful, but he wasn't overly bothered by it, he knew that one had to be happy in their own skin, and he didn't want to end up with say – pink fur.

* * *

Charles put the helmet to Cerebro back on his head, and jolted into the astral plane – this had never happened before and Charles was unsure of what to do now.

Charles looked all around him and all he could see was a dark sky, and bright golden earth beneath his feet, he was shocked to see that he was no longer in his wheelchair – he was standing on his own two feet!

"Hello?" Charles called out loud, but there was no reply.

_Hello?_ Charles called mentally.

_Who's there?_ The reply came; it was a shocked feminine voice.

"Can you hear me?" Charles asked out loud again.

"Yes, now that I'm aware you're here I can – who are you" The woman's voice asked, yet there was still no sign of her.

"I am Charles Xavier – who are you?" Charles asked.

"My name is Jean Grey, why are you in my head?" Jean asked.

"I don't honestly know my dear, all I know is that I was using my powers and suddenly I was here." Charles answered honestly.

"I think maybe you answered my mental cry for help." Jean's voice said softly and sadly.

"Why were you crying for help my dear?" Charles asked.

"My powers are getting stronger, I'm scared, I keep going into other peoples' minds without their permission, I didn't mean to but I hurt someone with my powers today." Jean said quietly and Charles could feel her shame and sadness.

"How did you hurt them my dear?" Charles asked solemnly.

"I'll show you." Jean said with quiet determination and the world shifted around Charles and suddenly he was in a classroom.

* * *

Charles stood in the classroom, unseen by everyone else in the room.

His eyes were drawn to the redheaded woman sitting doodling on her notebook; he knew that this was Jean.

As Charles watched Jean dropped her pen, she idly put her hand underneath the desk and Charles' eyes widened when he saw the pen from the ground rise to her hand.

So she's telepathic and telekinetic Charles thought impressed.

Jean continued to stare at her notebook, the lesson began but Jean wasn't paying attention, after a few minutes, the teacher noticed that Jean this, so she focused on her.

"Jean, could you answer the question?" The teacher asked, knowing fully well that Jean wasn't paying attention to her.

Jean looked up sharply and heard a few people sniggering, so Jean focused on the smartest member of the class – Grant Overton, he would surely know the answer.

Jean went to gently probe his mind for the answer, when her powers assaulted her and became too powerful, she forced herself into his mind too much and Gary let out an agonised scream and passed out, blood pouring from his nose.

Whilst the rest of the class screamed and rushed to crowd around their fallen classmate, wondering what had happened – Jean had just sat and stared horrified that she had caused something so awful to happen.

* * *

"Jean, it was an accident." Charles stated, truly feeling a connection with this woman, he knew how hard it was hearing voices in your head, knowing the fear and the overwhelming sense of pressure – wanting to read others' thoughts and yet knowing that it's wrong.

"Yes, but I could have killed him! It's getting worse, it's not only my telepathy that's playing up – my telekinesis is also playing up." Jean stated sounding more anguished.

"What happened?" Charles asked.

"I'll show you." Jean said and again he found his reality fading into another.

* * *

This time he was in a pink bedroom, it was clean and immaculately tidy, a room of pride, with dozens of soccer and gymnastic and various other trophies and medals.

Jean was lying on her bed.

The scene was a peaceful one, Jean was on the phone.

"Listen Daniel, I think that we should just cool it." Jean was saying patiently.

"Daniel, don't think that you can talk to me like that and get away with it!" Jean said angrily her eyes blazing.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway!" Jean was really angry now; whatever Daniel was saying to her was making her mad.

"Oh really!" Jean shouted, then she threw the phone against the wall and it shattered, Jean then started crying, she buried her face into her pillow and sobbed, as she did all of her possessions started trembling, as her sobs increased, the trophies started to rock and levitate.

Before long it looked like there was a tornado in the room, all of her trophies, papers, clothes and furniture were whipping around the room, and Jean herself was starting to float in the air.

Charles was astounded, especially when he saw that Jean had no control over what was happening.

The windows in her room started to shatter, and it was getting worse, Charles wondered what would happen next, he didn't have to wait too long before he got his answer, a trophy hit Jean in the head, knocking her unconscious, all of her possessions and herself fell lifeless, and the memory went black.

* * *

Charles was standing back on the astral plane again.

"Jean, I believe that I heard your cry for help for a reason – I run a school for people like yourself – mutants – we'll do everything in our power to help you, to help you gain control and offer you a safe place to live." Charles said.

"Really?" Jean asked and Charles could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes Jean, really and I would be honoured if you considered moving to our establishment." Charles said honestly.

"I would love to live there – where is there?" Jean asked shyly.

"Westchester, New York." Charles said.

"I'm in Chicago." Jean said a little sadly.

"That's ok my dear, I can arrange for someone to come and collect you if you wish." Charles said, hardly able to hide his happiness.

"That would be so kind of you." Jean said honestly.

"Do you need me to contact your parents?" Charles asked.

"There's no need, I live at the dorms of my college and I'm 22 so I have my own say in what I do and where I go." Jean said honestly.

"Then when would you like to be collected my dear?" Charles asked.

"As soon as possible" Jean answered.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok well I am a bad, rude person and I didn't update yesterday even though I had this baby all ready and raring to be posted - I am very sorry to all of those who care. ;) I had a good reason mind you - I had work then went out so naughty me!**

**I just really want to take this time to thank my three trusty reviewers! ;) Musagirl15, L'ange-sans-Ailes and Crazydragon004 - really thank you, you guys it makes my day to see reviews, so thanks! xx**

**And all of ya'll who are reading please leave a review, even if it's only an ickle one:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in Chapter one.**

**Thanks again to Tay - the best little sister in the world! Love ya angel! **

**Authors note at the end.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Scott – would you do me a favour?" Charles asked wheeling into the kitchen where Scott was washing up the remains from dinner.

"Sure professor, what do you need me to do?" Scott said eager to do anything for the man that had given him purpose.

"I need you to pick up the newest addition to the mansion." Charles said with a sly smile, hoping – just a little to play matchmaker.

"Sure, of course." Scott said happily.

"Brilliant – she wants to be picked up as soon as possible, so how about I send you out first thing tomorrow?" Charles asked.

"Yeah sure, where does she live?" Scott asked.

"Chicago." Charles said with a smile.

"Ok, just one question – how am I going to get to Chicago?" Scott asked, knowing that he had no transportation.

"Leave that to me." Charles said with a smile and wheeled out of the room.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, Scott smiled, wondering if the weather was as good wherever the hell Logan was – he'd gone off as usual with no clue as to where it was he was going.

Scott smiled, well he was about to have an adventure of his own, he thought that it was cool that there was going to be another student at the 'school'.

Scott pulled on black slacks and a blue polo shirt – all of his clothes were blue, black or white, so he didn't make any hideous fashion mistakes, due to his colour-blindness.

Scott then combed his hair neatly, he decided to wear his glasses and take his visor with him.

Scott then went and brushed his teeth, and then he headed downstairs.

Hank and the Professor were waiting for him in the hall.

"What's up?" Scott asked looking a little suspiciously at the two who were grinning widely.

"Well Hank and I just wanted to give you, your birthday present. Don't think we didn't know." Charles said brightly.

"My birthday's not until Saturday." Scott said with a small smile, seeing as today was Monday.

"Ah yes, but you will want to see your family then won't you?" Hank said rhetorically.

"So we wanted to give you this." Charles said and handed Scott a small box, Scott smiled and took it gratefully, he opened the box to reveal a shiny key.

"What's this for?" Scott asked.

"Go outside and take a look." Charles said happily, Scott walked out of the main door and looked in astonishment at the drive.

Logan was standing there with a shiny black convertible.

"Oh my god – is that mine!" Scott shouted in shock.

"Yes, happy nineteenth birthday Scott!" Charles said smiling happily.

"I picked it out – so it's the best one kid." Logan said with a smirk.

"Many happy returns my good man." Hank said with a wide grin and Scott let out a whoop and threw himself at Hank who was closest and hugged him jumping up and down all the while, he then launched himself at Logan.

"Hey bub, watch the jacket!" Logan said laughingly.

Scott then ran over to the professor and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much!" Scott said earnestly, this man had already given him so much.

"You're welcome- if I'm not allowed to spoil the first member of this family – then who am I allowed to spoil?" Charles asked, finally happy that he was bringing joy to others' life and sharing his vast wealth.

"Ok, well I'm gonna try this baby out and go and pick up the new girl!" Scott said with a smirk, he rushed back into the house and picked up his rucksack and ran back to his car.

"Scott I will inform you of the directions when you get into Chicago." Charles said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks again Professor, Hank and Logan – I'll see you guys later." Scott said with a grin.

"Wait! Here's some money – you will need to stay in a hotel, and gas money." Charles said and handed him a couple of hundred dollars.

"Thanks professor. See you!" Scott said and turned on the engine.

He peeled out of the garage leaving the three men to watch him with smiles' on their faces.

* * *

Scott drove along the highway with a huge grin on his face, he couldn't believe how much his life had changed, and he also couldn't believe that all of the adults had gone to so much trouble for him.

His car must have cost a fortune; it had a custom paint job, a state of the art sound system, satellite navigation – the works.

Scott smiled and enjoyed the ride.

Scott drove through New York to Ohio, in twenty hours, he pulled into a decent looking motel and turned the alarm system of his car on, and he then went and got himself a room.

Scott slept for nine hours and hit the road at 3 o'clock in the afternoon; he travelled from Ohio to the Indiana/Illinois border, where he stopped again for the night.

The following morning he set off for Chicago and made it there by the afternoon.

_Professor I'm in Chicago_. Scott sent out, the professor had been teaching him how to call for him mentally all week and it had taken Scott a long time before he mastered it.

_Reading you loud and clear Scott, I've contacted Jean and she will meet you on the Michigan bridge, I sent her a mental image of you and your car, so just pull over on the bridge if you can_. Charles sent back mentally.

_Ok will do, speak to you soon._ Scott sent out again.

_Speak to you soon Scott._ Charles sent back.

Scott soon was on the Michigan Bridge, he didn't have to pull over as traffic was at an all time stand-still.

Scott looked around for any women that were by themselves, but couldn't see any; he sighed and started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Scott's attention was grabbed by an argument that was occurring three cars down, a man of about twenty three was grabbing a stunning red-heads arms and shaking her, she was crying and shouting at him, Scott was just getting out of his car, when he saw that other cars were starting to float off the ground.

That must be Jean. Scott thought to himself and ran over to help her.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Scott yelled and launched himself at the guy, ripping his hands off of Jean.

"Listen four-eyes mind your own god-damned business!" The guy yelled and shoved Scott – hard.

The guy was big, but Scott had been training with Logan, who was bigger, and Scott barely budged, he then shoved the guy back himself and the guy went flying.

Scott then turned to Jean with a gentle smile on his face, he saw her two suitcases and bent down to lift them and put them in his car.

"Look out Scott!" Jean yelled, and Scott barely had time to turn around when he was hit in the side of the head by something, his glasses went flying, but Scott had the quick enough instincts to close his eyes.

Jean watched as her ex-boyfriend Daniel hit Scott over the head with some sort of wooden stick, Scott lay on the floor dazed with his eyes tightly closed.

Jean got a flash in her mind, of Scott with lasers coming out of his eyes.

Jean's eyes looked all around for his glasses but she couldn't spot them, and then she was yanked off of her feet by Daniel, she yelped as her knees smashed into the ground, the pain was intense, but her anger was more so.

Jean yelled in anger and suddenly all hell broke loose, cars started levitating, and Jean shoved Daniel – she used her telekinesis to add to her limited strength and Daniel went flying backwards.

Daniel reached for his wooden weapon and got to his feet approaching Jean menacingly. Jean just narrowed her eyes and held up her hand, the wooden pole ripped from his hands and went flying over the bridge, with a wave of her hand Jean sent Daniel after it.

Jean quickly helped up Scott and the two ran over to his convertible.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find your glasses" Jean said, ignoring the people who were standing about screaming and yelling "Mutants!" at the top of their voices.

"I have a visor in the glove compartment" Scott said and groped around until he found it, he then put it on and turned his car on.

"You wanna help me get outta here?" Scott asked noticing that they had quite an angry mob surrounding them and no way out.

"Sure." Jean said and suddenly cars and people flew up into the air, Scott put his foot down and the car shot forward, Jean lifting and dropping people and objects as they went.

* * *

"I'm sorry about all the trouble." Jean said after an hours driving in silence.

"Hey it's no problem. We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Scott, Scott Summers." Scott said smiling over at the pretty red-head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you – properly. I'm Jean – Jean Grey." Jean said with a smile and a slight blush.

"Nothing like an adventure huh?" Scott said with another bright smile.

"I know, lately I seem to attract trouble wherever I go." Jean said with a soft sigh.

"Yeah I've been there. When my powers surfaced, I couldn't have caused more trouble, but Professor Xavier, he showed me so much kindness and Hank helped me too." Scott said and told Jean about the story of his powers surfacing.

"Oh my goodness, that lack of control – it's scary isn't it?" Jean said softly being able to completely relate.

"Yeah, but it's not the end of the world, and Charles – sorry Professor Xavier – he's a telepath, maybe the strongest telepath in the world and I have no doubts at all that he can help you." Scott said earnestly and Jean smiled at him.

"Thank you Scott, I forgot that there are actually people who care about each other in this world." Jean said softly.

"What about your parents, friends and family?" Scott asked, unbelieving that no-one could care about this woman.

"Well I haven't spoken to my parents for the last three years, they didn't like it that I went to medical school and not to a regular college to do beauty therapy like my mother and sister. They were the only family that I had and I wasn't really close to anyone since Daniel came along – he scared all of my other friends away and was very controlling." Jean said a little sadly.

"Well the professor wants the mansion to become a home and school for all mutants, so before long, we'll have lots of other people to help and to talk to – our very own family!" Scott said his eyes shining with pride.

"So you believe in Charles, sorry the professor?" Jean asked.

"More than anything else, he's already helped me so much, and he's so generous and giving, you'll really love it at the mansion." Scott said honestly.

"It sounds like I really will." Jean said with a grin.

* * *

At the mansion Logan had left, he had wanted to stay and greet the new recruit but he had been called away on business.

Hank and Charles had decorated the living room with party things so that they could welcome the two back.

As soon as they heard the car pull up the men made their way to the main doorway to greet both home.

"Welcome home!" Hank and the professor shouted – both slightly tipsy from the brandy they had been drinking.

"Hello!" Jean said with a bright smile and Scott smiled wearily, he was tired from the drive.

"Hello my dear lady – my name is Henry McCoy but I would be honoured if you would call me Hank." Hank said with a huge grin.

Jean looked at him with a smile on her face, Scott had told her what to expect when she got to the mansion and when he had told her of Hank's appearance she was not expecting a man with twinkling kind blue eyes, or for him to be quite so handsome.

"Hello Hank, I'm Jean." Jean said with a wide smile, and Hank took her offered hands and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Jean, my dear – it's wonderful that you are at last here." Charles said honestly.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much for helping me and offering me a place of refuge." Jean said with a humble smile.

"Please come in, we have a party waiting for you both – lessons on control will begin as soon as you feel up to it." Charles said happily.

"Thank you." Jean said and she walked side by side with Scott into the mansion, both young pupils missing the adults knowing looks.

* * *

**Authors note.**

**Well look there you have it - another chapter to make up for the fact that I didn't post yesterday! ;)**

**Ok, first off - I'm not sure about this chapter, in the future the only pairings I have ever written were movie verse Rogue/Wolverine and comic/evo verse Rogue/Remy and now I'm starting to broach the whole Scott/Jean thing - I'm not as into these characters, so I'm really trying, but I don't know about this chapter. So I apologise if it bites!**

**And secondly - Please review, it'll take ya ten seconds and I'll be your friend forever. ;) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in Chapter one.**

**Authors note: - So so sorry for the delay wasn't at home yesterday - but here's another chapter ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Charles sat in his office and smiled, he couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt happier.

Jean had joined the mansion six months ago and she was well on the way to mastering control, he was proud that he had been the one to help her on her telepathy. And he was also proud that she was helping herself to learn control over her telekinesis.

But it wasn't only Jean's control that brought a smile to his face, it was the fact that she fit in so well at the mansion, and had brought about so many changes.

Charles smiled fondly and thought back to a day when Jean had been at the mansion for just one month…

* * *

Jean was standing in the living room staring at the wall, Scott, Hank and Charles had entered the room and looked at Jean with a puzzled frown.

Jean hadn't even turned in their direction but she spoke aloud to them.

"I don't mean to be rude, but something needs to be done about this place. It's not lived in." Jean stated, without ever turning or gazing away from the wall she was staring at.

"I agree wholeheartedly my dear, what would you like done?" Charles asked.

"Well it's not what I want done – it's about what we all want done. It's all of our home." Jean said, finally turning to look at the guys.

"Well I don't have much of an idea about decorating." Charles said honestly and Hank agreed with him, both men weren't overly aware of their surroundings but Scott and Jean both were young and wanted the house to be in the best shape it could be in.

"I'll tell you what then, it'll be our project, mine and Scott's. You two go away for two weeks on a well deserved holiday and when you get back this place will be like brand new." Jean said her eyes shining.

"I like that idea very much." Charles said and the plans were made.

Charles and Hank arranged to go to England for their two week vacation as Charles wanted to visit his mother country and Hank had always wanted to go. Before he had left Charles had made an account for the decorating expenses and left a very large sum of money in it.

"Wow, Scott he left a fortune!" Jean exclaimed, shocked and awed that this man trusted them alone with his home and a very large quantity of money.

"Then let's get to work!" Scott said eager to be alone with Jean and also to help give something back to the professor.

Jean and Scott had first purchased white paint, and all of the ceilings in the mansion were white-washed, Scott had gotten up a ladder to do some painting manually whilst Jean had used her powers, Jean had completed five rooms by the time Scott was finished with his one.

When all the ceilings were done, they decided to tackle the mansion one room at a time.

They started with the living room; Jean had decided to decorate it in rich, warm colours, choosing mahogany furnishings and deep red carpet, along with warm-honey coloured textured wallpaper.

The kitchen had all new floor tiles in black and white, all of the cupboards where white and the other surfaces were black, there were also sterling silver appliances.

Charles office matched the living room, with rich warm colours, all of the furniture was mahogany, and Jean had spent the most money on his desk, it was huge, and had deep drawers, it was an antique and as soon as Jean saw it she knew that it was perfect.

Charles' bedroom was furnished with various blue colours, the room was beautiful and classy, and it had an added en-suite bathroom that was decorated in whites, greens, blacks and gold's.

Hanks bedroom was decorated in dark green colours, with rich reds, it had bookshelves along three of the walls, they were filled with the works of Shakespeare and various medical texts, - and he also had an en-suite bathroom that was decorated in whites and blacks.

Along the west wing of the mansion where the girls who joined the school would sleep, they had decorated the rooms with white walls, with cream and dark red furnishings; they were left relatively plain so that the rooms could be decorated how the new students wanted them.

The same was done on the east wing where the boys would sleep; the rooms had blue furnishings instead of red though.

By the end of the two weeks, the mansion was complete which had shocked the two young students; there had been moments when they felt as if it would never get done.

Scott and Jean sat in the comfy leather sofa in the living room, sighing with satisfaction, it felt so good to have had a project, one that she had completed now and was proud of.

"I think that we did a great job." Jean said quietly turning to smile warmly at Scott who was sitting beside her.

"I think so too, this place is so beautiful and now it feels like a real home." Scott said honestly, gone were the drab colours and now there was warmth and vibrancy in the rooms.

"We make a good team." Jean said with a smile.

"Yeah, we do." Scott said softly and the two stared into each others' eyes.

The moment was broken by the shrill ring of the telephone. Scott went to answer it whilst Jean sat completely still running her hands through her hair.

_What was I just about to do? He's three years younger than me for Gods' sake!_ Jean berated herself mentally, she was strongly attracted to Scott but he was younger than her, not that he looked or acted it. She was so confused; she wished not for the first time that she had another woman that she could talk too.

Scott walked back into the room and sat next to Jean again, he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention, and she jumped slightly then smiled.

"That was the professor, he said that he and Hank were getting on their flight now and they would be back tomorrow." Scott said with a warm smile.

"I really hope that they like the place." Jean said honestly, she had put the most work into their bedrooms and Charles' study.

"Jean how could they not like it – you put so much work into it, what's not to like?" Scott asked seriously and smiled his usual hundred watt smile.

"Thanks Scott." Jean said seriously and the two shared another intense moment, staring deeply into each others eyes.

Scott gently took Jeans' hands in his and leaned forwards kissing her softly on the lips.

The kiss was only short and gentle, but it was enough.

Jean smiled, and Scott noticed for the first time, the smile reached her eyes.

* * *

The Professor and Hank arrived home at lunchtime the next day and were taken on the grand tour of the new improved mansion.

* * *

Charles remembered that day so fondly, the thing that had moved him the most, was when he arrived back and at the enormous gates that led to the gravel driveway, there was a sign that read 'Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.' The sign was so perfect and it was proof that he was really starting to do some good.

The mansion had looked amazing, not only because of its tasteful furnishings, but the fact that his two students had cared enough to do it.

Charles had also noticed that his two charges' had grown closer in his absence, and that made him happy, the two were perfect together – even Hank had noticed.

Charles knew that Jean had some issues because she was three years older than Scott, but Scott was a very mature nineteen year old in looks as well as attitude, and the change in him was so overwhelming, it was almost as if he had put himself in the role of Jeans protector even though it was obvious she didn't need a protector.

Charles knew that he would do whatever he could for his two charges, and whilst he didn't want to interfere with their budding relationship, deep down he wanted to meddle and set them up so that they could be happy.

Charles sat smiling, feeling like he was finally recapturing parts of his lost youth and it was all thanks to his lost friend Erik.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello! Thanks for getting this far and reading :) I don't really like this chapter it's kind of a 'filler' chapter we will be back to the plot next chapter - which I am half way through, it's gonna be a long one!**

**Thanks again to Musagirl15 for the kind words, I appreciate it ;), and thanks to L'ange-Sans-Ailes - it's so great to have a guy reading and liking my story - so thanks for the reviews, and of course thanks to the lovely crazydragon004 who has been nothing but supportive :D**

**Thanks also to those of you who have put me on Author Alert - that is such a compliment. All of you that have read it - please just drop mea line to tell me what ya think. ;) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: First off I just want to say how very sorry I am for the lack of updating, life has been very hectic at the moment, got a new fella that just has to have some attention - bloody men! lol. But I'm on holiday from work for two days, so I'll try to get some extra chapters up.**

**X-men 3 is going to be released tomorrow! Don't know if that's gonna be a good thing or not, but at work we're all dressing up like X-men and I'm gonna be Rogue, so I've got to make my costume - which may take some time away from updating! I'll try not to let it though!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Jean, Scott, Hank and Charles sat in the living room, watching the evening news, it was like a tradition, and they would all gather every evening to watch the news together.

The usual articles were shown, riots breaking out, anti-mutant sentiments spread, Governors and Mayors talking about how they thought the mutant phenomenon was a public disgrace.

Then there was something new, weather phenomenon's were cropping up all over the globe, the most prominent and unusual was that there was constant rain and flooding in the most deserted plains of Africa, the desert land hadn't seen rain in the past hundred years or so.

There was talk from religious people and churches that this was an act of God to either show his disgust with the Mutants or his support of the Mutants.

Charles looked at the rest of the group.

"I think I shall go and use Cerebro to see who this mutant is." Charles said and excused himself from the room.

"Why do you think that they are assuming everything but a mutant is causing this?" Scott asked aloud.

"They don't want to think that a mutant could be that powerful, they're probably all terrified." Jean said knowing that she didn't feel exactly comfortable with a mutant with powers as strong as being able to control the elements.

"I concur Jean, I wholeheartedly agree with your hypothesis; I am filled with wonderment that another being could harvest such power." Hank said and left the room, sure to visit his lab and do some research.

* * *

Charles wheeled into Cerebro – after this time, he would show Jean how to use it, but this mutant was incredibly powerful and he himself was even hesitant to use it.

Charles took a deep breath and put the helmet on his head; he focused on power and was transported and connected with the mutant.

He was shocked with what he discovered – the mutant was a woman, a beautiful cocoa skinned goddess.

Charles saw her standing in a desert with hundreds of African warriors and tribal people bowing down in worship of her.

She stood tall and regal, her hair was the most unusual Charles had ever seen, it was waist length and bright white blonde – naturally and her eyes were all white, no sign of her iris or pupils, she was dressed in a long black tribal gown, with a golden crown in her hair, and she was focusing on the black rain clouds above her, coaxing water from the sky.

Charles jolted back to the room with a start and he made his way to his office to phone Logan, he needed him to find this woman and soon, there was too much information about her, if she was found out, she'd be in trouble.

Logan answered the call immediately, Charles informed Logan that there would be a plane ticket for him under his false name of Jimmy Rogan at the airport and he should make his way to find the white haired weather goddess.

* * *

Charles heard nothing from Logan in three days, and now he was starting to get a little worried, Charles was regretting the fact that he hadn't gone with Logan.

Charles sat at his desk with, lost in his own thoughts when he was jolted out of his thoughts abruptly by the ringing of the telephone.

"Hello, Charles Xavier." Charles said.

"Hey Chuck – Logan here, I've found where she is, but no-one lets you near her, she's a God over here, and I am a mere mortal." Logan said with a sigh.

"Ok Logan, I will use Cerebro and try to contact her mentally, see if I can persuade her to talk to you." Charles said honestly.

"Ok Chuck, I'll call you later." Logan said and hung up the telephone.

Charles made his way to Cerebro – this time accompanied by Jean; she stood by quietly and watched Charles as he used it.

Charles decided to wait on the astral plane until he could join the Goddess in her mind, knowing he could only do it when she was asleep.

Charles didn't have to wait long.

He swept into a chaotic mind and Charles was shocked at the level of control this woman had, she held a tremendous power, but she rarely let a fraction of it go.

Charles was shocked when he saw the mental image of herself, she was a child, small and crouched low, she was curled up and crying.

_Hello_. Charles called out mentally, and saw the little girls head shoot up.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked in perfect English.

"A friend. You have an amazing power, but you are sad- why?" Charles asked softly.

"I'm so lonely." She whispered and starting crying.

Charles was shoved out of her mind and his eyes shot open.

"What happened?" Jean asked in concern.

"She rejected me from her mind, but I did have the opportunity to talk to her, oh Jean, she needs friends, I have never sensed such loneliness." Charles said sadly.

"Charles, I don't mean to be rude, but can I try – can I try to talk to her, she may relate better to a woman." Jean said seriously.

"Jean I don't know, Cerebro takes a lot out of you – and I wouldn't want you to endanger yourself." Charles said honestly.

"Charles, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't completely sure – I want to try." Jean said honestly.

"Ok my dear." Charles said with a sigh and took the helmet off of his head; he placed it in Jean's hands.

Jean knelt down on the ground and placed the helmet on her head, she took a deep breath.

"Ok Jean, now you need to focus and open the mental gates." Charles said.

"When they are open I will link my thoughts to yours and we will see if we can find her again." Charles said.

The two focused and soon found themselves in the weather Goddesses mind yet again.

Jean saw the small child crying in the corner.

_Hello_. Jean said softly and was aware of Charles leaving.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked looking bewildered.

"I'm Jean, Jean Grey. Who are you?" Jean asked softly.

"Ororo Munroe." The little girl replied.

"Why are you here?" Ororo asked.

"I'm here to ask you some things and to tell you some things." Jean said softly, sitting down with her legs crossed.

"What's that?" Ororo asked, and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Well a few months ago, I was in a similar situation, I was losing control of my powers, when Charles entered my mind and told me of a school he runs to help people like us. I joined and have never been happier; he truly wants to help us all." Jean said honestly.

"What did you want to ask me?" Ororo asked.

"Well I wanted to let you know that your actions are getting attention world-wide and there are people in this world that want to hurt people like us, the government being pretty high up on the list, and we're worried that they will soon be after you." Jean said with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to be another statistic, you have an amazing power that can be used to help so many people, and I know that we can help you." Jean said earnestly.

"So, what? Do you want to offer me a place to live?" Ororo asked looking genuinely confused.

"Well that would be brilliant, I live at the mansion with three other men, and it would be nice to have another woman around." Jean said with a smile.

"You want me to come?" Ororo asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I really do." Jean said sincerely.

The little girl changed to a grown woman of about thirty four years of age, a beautiful serene looking woman, with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"My friend, I would love to join your school." Ororo said with a smile.

"That's great news! Well I'm in New York City at the moment, but we have another member of our school – James Logan out in Africa, he'll escort you over to America if you're absolutely sure you want to join our home." Jean informed the woman.

"The only thing is; no-one will allow him to see you." Jean told her.

"What does he look like?" Ororo asked.

Jean showed her a mental image of James that she had got from the professor, because she herself had never met him yet.

"I will find him, and I will return to America with him." Ororo said with a smile.

"I'll get a room ready for you – you'll be safe here with us." Jean said with a smile and Ororo smiled back at her.

Jean gently withdrew from Ororo's mind and tried to make her way back to her own mind.

* * *

It took Jean a while to get back, but as soon as she got back she opened her eyes and smiled at the Professor.

"She'll be meeting with Logan and returning here." Jean said with a triumphant smile.

"Well done Jean!" Charles exclaimed genuinely proud of her abilities.

"I think I need to go and have a sleep and then I'll set up Ororo's room here." Jean said with a tired smile.

"Ok my dear, and Jean – thank you, and please be aware, that I'm proud of you." Charles said honestly.

"Thank-you professor – that means a lot to me." Jean said with a smile and got to her feet.

Scott was standing outside of the door to Cerebro looking worried.

"Jean! Are you ok?" He asked and hugged her close to his chest.

"I'm fine Scott." Jean said with a smile.

"You were in there so long!" Scott said worriedly.

"Yes, but I also convinced her to join the mansion!" Jean said with a proud smile.

"Jean! That's amazing!" Scott shouted out and lifted Jean off of her feet and swung her around, she giggled and enjoyed feeling happy and at ease.

"She was so lonely Scott. I can't wait till she gets here!" Jean said happily and took Scott's hand and led him back to the higher levels.

Jean eagerly anticipating the arrival of a new woman to the house.

* * *

**Authors Note: Wow, I've had A LOT of hits for this story - which is really exciting! lol. And I really want to thank Crazydragon004 for the often hilarious and also long reviews, they really make me laugh and don't worry your pairing will be coming up in a few chapters ;)**

**Also tons of luv and thanks goes to Musagirl15 and L'ange-Sans-Ailes you guys also rock, and your reviews always make me smile.**

**To all of you who aren't leaving reviews - please do, just a short line to tell me what ya think, it'd mean a lot to me! ;)**

**Till next time guys - much love xx**


	9. Chapter 9

X-men the Real Story: Chapter nine.

CHAPTER NINE

_Disclaimer in Chapter one._

**_Authors Note: I'm back - and I am so, so so very sorry about how late this is, thankfully I have been writing so I'm a couple of Chapters ahead of myself. :)_**

**_On a happier note - I LOVED X3 I think it was way better than the other two, it certainly wasn't perfect and a lot of my favourite characters are under used, but Brett Ratner did a fabulous job! And people loved my Rogue costume so it was all good, enough of the rambling on with the chapter - it's a long one so please enjoy! xx_**

* * *

Charles sat in the observation room above the training room and watched as Jean, Scott and Hank fought robotic enemies on a level six difficulty level – the training room only went up to a level ten at the moment.

Jean stood still then an almost invisible burst of energy shot from around her as she used a telekinetic blast to take out a wave of the enemy, she stood triumphant with a pleased smirk on her pretty face.

Scott looked at Jean with admiration before twisting the side of his visor then pressing the side allowing a huge blast of pure red energy out of his eyes blowing away the enemy leaving only smouldering ashes.

Hank was hanging from the rafters before letting out a loud roar, he flew down from the ceiling with a single bound and landed on one of the enemy squashing them flat. He then pounced on another enemy and threw them bodily across the room into another group – taking out at least ten others.

Charles smiled proudly and decided that once Logan returned with the newest addition to the mansion then he would pitch his idea to the group and see what they think.

* * *

Ororo sat in the car next to the gruff man who had collected her, he was certainly handsome in a rugged sort of a way, he was shorter than most men, yet physically imposing, he had broad shoulders and a muscled chest and huge arms, he was hairy, he had long hair that stood out at two points on either side of his head, mutton-chops and yet attractive hazel eyes that had a kindness in their depths despite his stern face.

"Do I got something on my face?" Logan asked gruffly not even looking in her direction.

Ororo refused to be embarrassed about staring, she was merely studying him.

"No, I was just studying your features and contemplating on how strange life is." Ororo said honestly.

Logan then looked at her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're a strange one, you know that?" Logan said with a small smile and Ororo smiled back at him.

"Says the man with the mutton chops." Ororo teased with a smile.

Logan let out a small grunt of laughter, and the two felt a sense of comfort around each other and found there was no need for words.

* * *

Charles was still watching the training session when he heard Logan's voice in his head telling him that he and Ororo would be at the mansion in about twenty minutes.

Charles reached over to the intercom and spoke into the microphone.

"Logan has just been in contact; he and Ororo will be here in twenty minutes." Charles announced and he watched with a smile on his face as Jean's eyes widened in excitement and she rushed from the training room to get ready.

Hank smiled as he brushed his fur, it would be nice to have another lady around the place, he hoped to have many discussions with her, he would do all he could to make sure that she adjusted well to life in the mansion.

Scott was in his room, he was wearing his black dress pants, a white shirt and his new black sports coat that Jean had bought for him.

He smiled as he looked in the mirror and combed his hair until it was tidy, he sprayed cologne on and walked from the room to go and see if Jean was ready.

Jean was rushing around her room, she hoped that she had remembered everything, she had wanted Ororo to feel settled in immediately, she had given her the best room in the entire mansion, it was on the very top floor in the right wing, it had a glass ceiling and a door leading out to the flat portion of the roof.

Jean had bought lots of plants to decorate the patio area on the roof.

Jean smiled with excitement and brushed her red hair again until it shone; she applied a little mascara to make her cornflower blue eyes look wider. A little pink gloss to her lips and her look was complete.

Jean took a final look at her green shirt and yellow skirt, she then smiled happy with her look and went to find Scott.

Jean and Scott met in the hallway, Jean smiled softly and took Scott's hand the pair were now a couple although they hadn't yet admitted it out loud, but they enjoyed each others company and wanted to get to know each other better before making any concrete announcements.

"Hey, looking good Slim." Jean said to Scott, this was her affectionate nickname for him.

"You're not looking so bad yourself Red." Scott said with a little grin and made a show out of looking her up and down, he had changed his visor for his glasses so Jean could clearly see his eyes behind the red lenses.

"Don't get fresh with me Slim, I'm not that kind of girl." Jean said playfully and the couple laughed and Scott offered Jean his arm and they walked down the stairs to the main foyer.

The professor and Hank were already there and both were dressed formally in black suits, with crisp white shirts.

"Jean you look very pretty my dear, and Scott you look very smart. I'm proud that this school has you as its ambassadors." Charles said with one of his usual proud smiles.

"Thank-you Charles, that is very kind of you to say." Jean said honestly.

"And you both look spiffy if I do say so myself." Jean said with a happy grin.

The group stood chatting amicably until they heard a car pull into the driveway.

The group all rushed out to the entrance and watched as Logan got out of the car, the passenger side opened and a regal, beautiful woman climbed out of the car, she looked towards the group and smiled and waved.

Jean waved back enthusiastically smiling widely.

"Did I miss the black-tie invitation?" Logan called joking looking at everyone's attire.

"Not everyone dresses as badly as you Jimmy." Scott called with a smirk on his face.

"Watch it one-eye." Logan growled with an eyebrow raised.

Ororo watched the interaction with a smile on her face.

"They do that a lot, it means they missed each other." Hank said with a smile.

"Hello – you must be James Logan – I'm Jean Grey, it's nice to finally meet you." Jean said gently took the gruff Canadian's hand.

"Nice to meetcha too Jeannie." Logan said with a wide smile.

Jean grinned then made her way over to Ororo.

"I'm glad that you're here." Jean said honestly and hugged Ororo.

Ororo gratefully returned the hug.

"I'm very glad to be here." Ororo said truthfully.

"Ororo it is a pleasure to welcome you to the mansion – I am Charles Francis Xavier." Charles introduced himself, holding out a hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I wish to thank you for the kind offer of accepting me into your home, as you know I am Ororo – Ororo Munroe." Ororo said with a smile, gently taking Charles hand in her own dainty one.

"Hello my fair lady, it is nice to finally have you home – I am Henry McCoy, you may address me by whatever you please." Hank said formerly and a little shyly he held out one of his giant furry hands.

Ororo studied Hank silently for a moment.

"Henry I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." Ororo said and clasped Hanks hand with both of her own and smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Ororo it's nice to meet you at last – I'm Scott Summers." Scott said with an easy-going grin and held out his own hand which Ororo took and gently shook.

"And you already know me, so I guess we should go in and I'll show you to your room!" Jean said letting out an excited giggle and she grasped Ororo's hand and rushed her into the house.

"Wow, she really did need another girl around." Scott said with a smile.

Logan watched the bundle of red-headed energy rush into the house, if she had been a little older, Scott would have had a fight for her affections, but Logan didn't want to be seen as a cradle robber and he also genuinely liked Scooter.

Ororo had taken one look at her room and had fallen in love, she had been so happy that she had even cried a little, which caused Jean to cry a little, and the men stood and watched bewildered and a little afraid.

The girls had been left alone to chat about things, when dinner came, Jean and Ororo were talking as if they were old friends.

"So Ororo, your name is a very unusual one." Hank stated wanting to know more about the exotic beauty.

"Why thank you Henry, Ororo was my African Grandmothers name, my mother was also African and my father he was from Maine so I ended up with an African first name and an American last name. I am very proud of my heritage though, I was born in Africa – where I lived until I was nine, then I moved to America, just recently I returned to Africa when I found out that my tribes-people needed my help." Ororo said her voice was melodic and held a trace of her African accent. _((A/N think Ororo's voice from the original cartoon series.))_

"That is fascinating." Hank said with honesty, looking completely infatuated with the new addition.

After dinner the entire group made there way to the living room where they all settled down to watch the evening news.

There was the usual anti-mutant hatred and the usual riots, but there was also something much more sinister on the news that night.

A mass grave had been found with at least five hundred dead mutants, recently killed, all had obvious mutations, all had been horrifically murdered.

All signs pointed to the FOH – a new extremist group of thugs who had caused numerous riots and murders all across America.

"Friends of Humanity? What the hell?" Scott spluttered – he was shocked and appalled and felt scared and sick to his stomach all at once.

"Oh my stars and garters, this is just terrible." Hank said his hands over his mouth and his eyes wide – it was bad when mutants were being beaten just for being mutants – but murder? What was this world coming to?

"All those people, murdered for being different." Ororo stated sadly her unusual blue eyes becoming lighter until all that remained was white – outside thunder rumbled and lightning cracked.

"Son of a bitch." Logan said in disgust and sat staring at the news.

"This can't happen – why is this being allowed?" Jean asked in outrage.

"Because there is no-one out there who is inclined to help mutants." Charles said sadly.

"There's you, you're helping mutants." Jean stated.

"That is a very true point my dear, and it leads me to introduce an idea I have been thinking about." Charles said knowing that now was the perfect time to tell the group of his idea and see what they thought.

"Well, I have been watching you all in the training room, and I saw you as a type of policing group, the ones who would fight for the rights of all mutant kind." Charles said quietly, he felt unsure of how this idea would be received.

"I think that, that is a really good idea." Scott said after a moments silence.

"Yeah Chuck, I think that you really have something here." Logan said an intense look on his face.

"We could protect the weaker mutants who have, the weaker powers." Jean said honestly, liking the idea, she knew that they were all powerful and a force to be reckoned with, and the FOH were just thugs.

"Exactly Jean, we would be a vigilante team, we would have to work on our own, the police would be of no assistance, the hatred towards mutants is corrupting the police force and indeed the government. We could help apprehend these thugs, and save those who weren't born with gifts, just mutated appearances." Charles said passionately, warming to the idea.

"I think that, that is a truly inspirational idea, and I would be honoured to be on your team." Ororo said sincerely, seeing each of those brutally murdered people – none were spared, men, women and children alike were all killed.

"I agree wholeheartedly – I would also be honoured to be on your team." Hank said humbly – wanting to see an end to all the violence.

"Yeah Chuck, I got some things to tie up, but soon as it's done, I'll be there for ya." Logan said – he hated people who prayed on the weak, and the FOH bastards were bullies who needed to be put in there place.

"I'm in." Jean said simply, her pretty blue eyes showing sadness and determination and anger.

"So am I." Scott said a hard edge to his voice.

"Thank you." Charles said, moved beyond all belief that everyone had agreed to join immediately.

"We need a name." Jean said after twenty minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about Jeannie?" Logan asked bewildered.

"The team, we need a name." Jean said.

"How about The Fantastic Five?" Scott asked.

"Lame." Jean said with a grin.

"How about Team Kick-Ass?" Logan said mocking Scott.

"How about Logan's Got Stupid Hair?" Scott said rising to the bait.

"How about Scooter's a Pansy-Ass?" Logan grinned.

"How about we all grow up?" Jean said rolling her eyes.

Everyone was glad that the tension had finally lifted.

"Well seeing as it's Professor Xavier's team – how about we call ourselves the X-men?" Ororo asked.

"But what about us girls?" Jean asked.

"Well we'd be included of course – we're strong women Jean, we don't need to segregate ourselves, on the team we would all be equal." Ororo said.

"Let's take a vote then – all those who wish to be called the X-men say so." Logan said gruffly.

The voting was unanimous and the team was named in honour of the man that made it all possible and The X-men were born.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Authors note: SO there we have it another chapter done, I have hand written a lot of the other chapters when I've been at work, so this is going to be a very long series, hope that you can all deal with that.**

**Ok you guys, I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed - you are all super, wonderful, lovely people, I also want to thank the people who have put me on their favourite story list - this story isn't even complete and the fact that people are putting it on thier favourites is amazing - I'll thank you personally next chapter.**

**Until next time - much love and please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **It's in it's entirety in chapter number one.

_Authors note: Oh dear lord, I am slacking to a whole new degree, I hate writers like me! I apologise now to everyone who has been following this._

_I have my excuses, as shallow as they are. I have got a new job - yay me, so now working full time, and trying to adjust! Also my life has been very hectic as of late, what with the job situation and also my personal life - never thought i'd have so little time in a day -but I've had some lovely reviews, and for those wonderful reviewers - I have a couple of chapters here for you..._

CHAPTER TEN

Charles Xavier sat in his study contemplating – he was touched beyond all words that the team had decided to name themselves after him, he felt an unbelievable sense of honour that these people cared about him so deeply.

Now Charles had the hard choice of choosing a leader for his team, and also a second in command.

He had started a file on each of the members of the team, deciding to keep records on everyone, so that if anything should happen to him, whoever took over would have everything they needed to know.

First was James Logan, he was a private detective, a mutant with incredible powers, he could heal himself incredibly fast, he had enhanced senses and agility and was an incredible fighter with bone claws, he was a very strong candidate for team leader.

Next was Scott Summers, he was the youngest recruit and yet had a great maturity, he looked an acted much older than his nineteen years, he held an incredible amount of power, he was also intelligent and sensible he was able to keep a calm controlled manner and a cool head – something that Logan couldn't do.

Hank McCoy was next, he was a genius, incredibly strong and agile a real powerhouse, he had the appearance of a monster and the mannerisms of a gentleman, whilst he was an incredible asset, he was more suited to the role of doctor and scientist and not Team Leader.

Ororo Munroe, she was intelligent, peaceful incredibly controlled and held an astonishing power, she was beautiful and strong, but Charles was unsure if she had what it took to be a leader, he felt that she was more concerned with Peace than leadership.

Jean Grey was last, she was beautiful, intelligent, witty and caring. She also had a phenomenal power and a good mind, but again Charles didn't see her in the role of team leader, she was an amazing asset but she was more suited to many roles and not confined to one.

Charles had narrowed his list down to three and now he had to narrow it down to two.

* * *

Meanwhile Scott and Jean were sitting in Scott's room on his bed and talking quietly.

"So you and Ororo got on really well." Scott said.

"Yeah it's nice to have another woman around, and she's so beautiful, she reminds me of a princess, no wonder she was worshipped as a goddess." Jean said wistfully.

"She is certainly an exotic beauty – but you Jean, you're in a class of your own." Scott said staring at her.

Jean blushed bright red and smiled widely.

"You're too nice to me Scott." Jean said playfully swatting his arm.

"I could never be too nice to you Jean, it isn't possible – it's just what you deserve." Scott said, he knew that he was laying it on a bit thick, but he was saying things that he genuinely felt, for what would be the point of lying to a telepath?

"You're an incredible person – you know that right?" Jean asked laying a gentle hand on Scott's face.

"Thanks." Scott said blushing slightly himself.

"I really think that the Professor should choose you for the team leader." Jean said honestly, taking Scott's hand in her own.

"He won't do that, he'll choose someone like Logan." Scott said with a shrug.

Jean looked at Scott wondering what he was thinking.

_If only he would choose me, I'd be such a good team leader, I would try the hardest I could for the team, I'd do anything for Charles – just to repay him._ Scott's thoughts rushed into Jean's mind.

Jean's eyes widened.

_Oh my god, how am I reading his thoughts? – I thought I had control now_ Jean thought panicked and she saw Scott's head shoot up and he looked at her sharply.

_What the hell is going on? I can hear Jean's thoughts!_ Scott thought panicked.

"What you can hear my thoughts?" Jean asked aloud, shocked.

"Yeah, and you can hear mine?" Scott asked although he knew the answer.

"This has never happened before." Jean said seriously.

"We'd better go to the professor." Jean said and the two quickly went in search of their mentor.

* * *

When Jean and Scott found the Professor they found him in the living room with the rest of the team.

"Jean, Scott – I was about to summon you, I have made my decision." Charles stated.

_We'll tell him after he's made his announcement._ Jean sent to Scott.

_Ok_ Scott sent back.

Jean and Scott smiled and sat down on the sofa.

"I wish to tell you that this was a hard decision for me, and I think that it would be best if this was not to be just my decision, I have narrowed it down to three people, and all of us will choose one team leader and one deputy." Charles stated.

"Alright, well. Jean – I think that whilst you are intelligent and powerful, you would be better in many different situations, not just assigned to one – so it is not going to be you." Charles stated as gently as he could, Jean smiled looking a little relieved.

"Thank you Professor and I must say it is a relief, I'm not a team leader, just a team player." Jean said with a grin, Scott scoffed and Jean grinned slapping him lightly.

"Next is Hank – Hank you are an incredible doctor and scientist and I think that you would be needed more in those job roles." Charles stated.

"That is fine, thank-you Professor for the kind words." Hank said with a pleasant smile, he hadn't wanted to be a team leader.

"Well we all need to decide now who should be team leader and deputy out of Scott, Ororo and Logan." Charles said.

"Well I can make it a little easier for ya Chuck, I'm barely a team player let alone a damn leader – thanks for considering me but I ain't cut out for all that fancy stuff, I've got everyone's back that's all we need to know." Logan said.

"Professor, I wish to thank you for the honour of even contemplating me for the role, but I would much prefer to be the deputy – I am new to this team and I also think that Scott would make an admirable leader, he is of a noble heart and courageous soul." Ororo stated earnestly.

"Then it has been decided, Scott you are to be the leader of the X-men and Ororo you shall be deputy. Thank you all for the maturity in which you handled this decision, I know that you shall all be the most admired band of hero's this world has ever seen." Charles said proudly.

Everyone soon left the living room to retire for the night, Jean and Scott stayed behind to talk to the professor however.

"What can I do for you both?" Charles asked sensing the two youngest members' apprehension.

"Professor, earlier Scott and I were talking, Scott went quiet and I was wondering what he was thinking, and then suddenly I could hear his thoughts, I was startled because I haven't been in anyone's mind without asking permission for a long time now, but the strangest thing happened, something that has never happened before, Scott could also hear my thoughts." Jean said in a rush.

Professor Xavier listened intently, when she was done talking he wore a huge grin on his face.

"Jean my dear, you are far more powerful than I had imagined, what you are describing is a mental link, your mind and Scott's mind is linked – it shall stay that way forever unless one of you decides to break it – but when that happens it is very hard, to the point of impossible to recreate that link." Charles explained, he had shared a link with Erik at one time.

"So this link – what does it do?" Jean asked.

"You can only link with a compatible mind to your own, only someone you share a strong bond with." Charles said and saw the pair blush.

"The link enables you to always contact that person immediately and you can sense when they are in trouble, almost like the bond that twins share." Charles explained.

"Well I like the idea of that – I think that, that is kinda cool." Jean said with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Scott said with a smile and took Jean's hand.

"Thanks for your help professor." Jean said with a smile.

"Yeah and thanks, for – you know." Scott said with a bashful smile.

"You are both most welcome. Good night." Charles said gently.

"Goodnight." The pair said and left the room hand in hand.

_There you go, hope that you all enjoyed, I promise I'll try and be more frequent with the updates - i have also been working on some other stories, but they are all on paper and won't be put onto the computer until fully completed - one story focuses entirely on St.John, due to my obsession with Aaron Stanford. ;) Please review xx_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer in part one!**

**Authors Note: **Here's another chapter for you all, this one isn't that long, there is another chapter after this, it's about the same length I'm working on the chapter after that one, and it's gonna be a long one.

Thanks goes to Tay my little sister who's been nagging at me to get more written, so she is now my muse. ;)

* * *

Jean and Scott sat in Scott's room, they were both sitting on his bed and talking quietly, it seemed as if they were really meant to be together, and they both liked the idea, they were both obviously close and felt truly comfortable around one another, but Jean was a little afraid, not of Scott but of what could happen between them, seeing as they lived in the same mansion, what would happen if things went sour between them? Life would obviously get more complicated. 

But Jean couldn't allow herself to think that way, if she stopped herself from getting close to Scott then she may as well give up on life as well, you couldn't make judgements on things just because things could go wrong.

Jean was startled when Scott let out a soft snore, she looked over at him and smiled when she saw how fast asleep he was.

Jean gently levitated herself off of the bed, along with Scott and then she tucked him under his covers and slowly left the room.

Jean wasn't ready for bed yet herself and she stood still and closed her eyes, she did a quick and gentle mind sweep to see whose subconscious was awake and who was asleep.

Jean quickly discovered that everyone was asleep with the exception of Hank; he was in the lower levels, in his lab.

Jean made her way to the stairs; she didn't want the noise of the elevator to wake Logan who had super hearing.

Jean opened the door to the stairwell and looked at all the flights of stairs, she was feeling lazy so she jumped over the banister and used her powers to float herself down to the ground.

Jean walked to the lab, she knocked on the door but there was no answer – knowing that Hank often got caught up in his work Jean typed her code into the security system on the door and unlocked it.

Jean saw Hank hunched over a microscope, he was muttering to himself.

"Hey Hank – up for a little company?" Jean asked slightly startling the older mutant.

"Why hello Jean my dear, please do come in, I am just working on making uniforms for us to wear, you see the public will be more endeavoured to seeing us as an actual force if we are in uniform." Hank said whilst furiously scribbling notes.

"That sounds like a great idea Hank, but you don't strike me as the sewing sort." Jean said playfully.

"Oh my dear no, this is more than just fashion, I have made a prototype, the fabric has been made by me and it is incredibly durable, able to withstand most things, it will also act as armour to us." Hank said with a bright smile.

"Wow, you're really smart Hank." Jean said honestly, looking astounded.

"Why thank-you my dear, but you are also smart yourself, I do believe that you were in medical school?" Hank asked, although he knew what he was saying was true.

"Yes I was, it really was a shame that I didn't get to finish and get my diploma." Jean said a little sadly.

"So you wanted to be a doctor?" Hank asked Jean.

"Yes, medicine is a passion of mine." Jean said still looking a little sad.

Hank realised what it was, Jean liked having projects, it took her mind off of things that were out of her control – like her mutation, that was why she was so happy that Ororo had come to the mansion, she had another project, just like decorating the mansion had been her project. Now that the X-men had been formed and Scott had been appointed leader, Jean was feeling lost, she wanted to be able to contribute something else.

"Jean first and foremost I am a scientist, but I am also a doctor, I am also aware that seeing as we are now X-men there may be more need for medical help. I would be honoured if you could help me, I would prefer to train you so that you could become the resident doctor, for I miss being the resident scientist." Hank said honestly.

"Hank – do you mean it?" Jean asked her eyes going wide an eager look on her face.

"Of course my dearest, I would never give you false hopes." Hank said truthfully.

"Then Hank I would love to take you up on your offer, I would love to be the mansions resident doctor." Jean said with a bright smile.

* * *

**Authors Note, Part 2: **There you go, hope you all enjoyed, I will definately try to write some more, at every given opportunity,I just wanted to let you all know though that I am starting a new job, and it's gonna be the hardest thing I've ever done lol, so things may get a little late, I won't forget this story though. 

Also thanks to the usual suspects!

Firstly a big thank you to **Gambitluver2009** and **Ultima-03** for putting my story on your favourites, and your update alert list.

Also thank you so much for your reviews; **musagirl **Thanks for your continual supportand glad that you're enjoying, **L'ange-Sans-Ailes **thanks for your support and kind words. ;) **MagCat**I'm not entirely sure of some of the pairings yet, but i'm baring in mind what pairings people would like to see.

Everyone - please review it makes my day!


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors note: Here's chapter 12 it's another short chapter, but I'm still working on a longer one - and it'll be out soon - and there may even be some plot! lol. This chapter is dedicated to L'ange-Sans-Ailes, who has been nothing but supportive and said some really kind words, so thanks._

CHAPTER TWELVE

The X-men had been training hard, they had not yet been out on a single mission, Charles said that there was no use them doing something like that when they weren't ready that would only endanger people including the X-men themselves and Charles would not even entertain such thoughts of his precious X-men being hurt.

After a particularly gruelling training session the group decided to have a barbeque outside, the weather was forecasted as overcast, but Ororo had cleared the skies with a wave of her hand.

The group had just settled on the sun bathed patio when the sound of a motorcycle roaring up the path was heard.

The entire group went to investigate.

The group ran around to the front of the mansion and saw a shiny black and silver motorcycle parked at the main driveway, in front of the concretestairs.

A tall, muscular and yet lean man, stood there, leaning on his motorcycle with a rakish grin, he stood at around six feet two tall, he had long dark red hair, and bangs that fell over his eyes, he was wearing black sunglasses but he had a devil may care attitude – like a James Dean wannabe.

"Who're you bub?" Logan asked wondering if this man was a threat or not – all he did know was that he was way to calm and controlled for someone in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Names Remy." The stranger said and didn't make any move from his bike.

"And what are you doing here Remy?" Scott asked falling into his newly appointed leader mode.

"Remy heard dat dis 'ere is a school – well Remy be here to offer his services." Remy said still not moving.

"And what services would those be Mr. LeBeau?" Charles Xavier asked, gently probing the mans mind.

"Dat be a little rude non. Trespassing in someone's mind?" Remy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a little rude no – trespassing on someone's property?" Charles asked drolly and even smirked.

"Touché mon ami." Remy said with an easy smile and took a step away from his bike; he pushed his sunglasses up on his head, showing his black and red eyes.

Remy was shocked, no-one had even flinched when they had seen his eyes – usually people screamed or ran away from him when they saw his 'demonic' eyes.

"Well Remy – if you want to come inside and discuss how you heard of this mansion and why you want to join us." Charles said and led the way into the mansion.

Remy had heard of the mansion from his contacts in Louisiana – his father was the head of the Thieves Guild, there had always been a rivalry between the Thieves and the Assassins in Louisiana, but Remy had decided that he didn't want to be any part of that life, so he had left – he had thought that this place would be as good as any for him to live and settle down – for now.

* * *

After a twenty minute long 'interview' Charles Xavier deemed Remy suitable and offered him a place at his 'school' he informed Remy that there weren't any students as of yet, as at the present time they had adults learning to control and make the most of their mutations.

Remy smiled, he needed help in controlling his mutation, he had done well at the present time, but he knew that he could always work harder and always get better control.

Remy was shown to his quarters by the one he found out was the 'leader' of the team. Remy didn't understand what it was that the team did, but growing up in the guild, you learned quickly that it was better to not ask questions, you usually learned more that way.

"This will be your room here, at the present time there isn't anyone else this far down the wing, so you'll pretty much have all the privacy you want." Scott said sincerely showing Remy his room.

"Dis is nice." Remy stated looking around the plain yet obviously luxurious surroundings.

"Yeah it is, Charles Xavier – the Professor, he's a good man, and he's given us all a home when we haven't had anywhere else to go, we all owe him a lot and we'd all fight for him – to the death if necessary." Scott stated and Remy heard the warning loud and clear.

Scott was telling Remy to not get any big ideas in trying to pull anything over on the professor, that all the people he had met would make sure that he regretted such actions.

It reminded Remy of the guild – his family – they all had each others back, it's what families did.

Scott's threat however nicely said, showed that this small rag-tag group was a family.

Strangely enough, that threat was what made Remy decide that staying here would actually be a good thing.

**Authors Note, Part 2.**

_Ok guys, this is chapter 12 done, and huzzah! Remy has been introduced. Chapter 13 is being written and will hopefully be up soon. xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note Part one: Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely words of support and encouragement I really appreciate it. And because of you lovely reviewers here's another chapter and currently working on some more, don't start my new job till Monday so I'll write like mad now that I have some holiday time!_

**Disclaimer in Chapter One!**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN.

Remy felt as if he had been at the mansion forever, it had only been three months in actuality, in that time they had recruited another new member – a kid by the name of Iceman – Bobby Drake.

The kid had been beaten up by scum-bags FOH – it had been the first mission the X-men had, Remy was proud that he had the honour of going on that first mission…

* * *

Remy walked into the lower levels, looking around in awe, he was shocked, impressed and stunned all at once.

He was about to go with the group on their first mission, Logan had unfortunately left three days prior – to finish his private detective work.

Professor Xavier was sitting in a silver room, the team all stood before him.

"OK we know that there is to be an anti-mutant rally tonight, and we know that during these hideous rallies the FOH turn up and torture a mutant to death, well tonight we put an end to this tradition." Charles Xavier stated in the most determined voice any of the others had ever heard.

"But before I send you out there, please go to the locker that has your name over it, you will find inside it a uniform that Hank has made, I had wanted you to train in them first, but the mission has arrived first." Charles stated, he and Hank had made the uniforms together, and Hank had used the most indestructible fabric he could find.

Each of the X-men in turn opened their lockers.

Scott opened his locker and smiled, the uniform was black – the fabric looked like leather, although it was more giving. Scott noticed that it was an all in one bodysuit that zipped up the front, his uniform was all black and Scott smirked, picking his uniform off of the rack and going into a changing room.

Jean opened her locker and grinned widely, her uniform was all black like Scott's, but hers had red detailing, and was more fitted, it tapered in at the waist and had a belt.

Jean plucked hers off of the hanger and rushed into a changing room.

Ororo watched Jean rush around with a smile on her face, she opened her locker and smiled with delight, her uniform was similar to Jean's, only it had silver detailing, including a silver cape, Ororo grinned and went into another changing room.

Hank already had his uniform on.

"Remy my boy, I must say I did not know that we would have another addition to the team so soon, Logan's uniform will not fit you, but I have got two spares, one of which will most certainly fit you – however it will remain a spare, and as soon as I have time, I will immediately begin making your uniform." Hank explained.

"Merci Henri, dat is mighty kind o' y' mon ami." Remy said and took the offered spare and went to the last available changing room to put it on.

Remy had customised the spare uniform by putting his long trench coat on over the top of it.

"My X-men you all look a sight to be proud of, now I have one more surprise for you." Charles stated, and he led the X-men to another room, a room that none of them had ever been in before.

"I have a friend, who is also a mutant – one who does not wish to join the X-men as of yet, but one who is eager to help our cause, his name is Forge, and he and some friends made this for us." Charles said and he opened the door, everyone – including Remy – let out a gasp of shock.

There before everyone lay a jet, the most expensive looking, state-of-the-art fighter jet Remy had ever seen in his life.

"X-men – this is the Black-Bird. The name was chosen by Forge." Charles stated with a smile.

"My stars and garters – that is a phenomenal piece of machinery." Hank stated completely awed.

Remy had to agree with him – it was an amazing machine.

"Hank seeing as you have had flying experience please would you be the one to fly the jet?" Charles asked.

"It would be an honour Charles." Hank said and then bounded towards the plane like an excited child

* * *

On the plane the team discovered that it was as amazing inside as it was on the outside.

They didn't have to fly very far, just to Manhattan, but they knew that it would look more impressive if they arrived by jet.

They had arrived in record time, Scott had spent the short plane journey briefing everyone on their mission, they already all knew what they had to do, as Charles had explained it, but they wanted to show that they supported Scott, in his new leadership role.

They had decided that rather than split up, they would all attack in a group, it would have more of an effect that way.

The x-men stealthily made their way over to the mob, watching as they grabbed the young man by the neck and threw him to the staging area, which in reality was just some ratty ply wood.

"We need to show these scumbag muties who the boss is!" The lead punk shouted and the mob screamed in delight.

"So we'll make an example outta this little shit – we caught him trying to impress one of our women, by turning his entire body to ice – well we ain't impressed!" The man screeched and again the crowd roared.

"Kill the Mutie! Kill the Mutie! Kill the Mutie!" The crowd chanted loudly, getting more and more boisterous, the kid, who was about eighteen just lay still looking terrified beyond belief.

"That's a good idea, but here's a better one – give us the boy!" Scott said loudly and firmly, his voice carried and the mob fell silent.

"Who the hell are you freaks?" The leader – a fat man with rotten teeth spat, seeing the group of leather clad heroes.

"We are the x-men – and you will give us the boy!" Scott said sternly.

"Not gonna happen freak-show, now fuck off!" The crass man screamed and the crowd roared again.

"Did your mother never tell you, that you should not speak like that in front of a lady?" Ororo said sternly.

"Well I don't see no lady, just a slut in leather." The man jeered loudly and Ororo's eyes narrowed.

"I shall be happy to be the one who teaches you a lesson." Ororo said angrily.

"You and what army toots?" The man said arrogantly.

"Myself and the elements, Wind and water and ice, join together and wrap this man in his own cocoon of discontent!" Ororo said loudly, her unusual blue eyes lightened until there was only white where there had been colour, she raised into the air and the wind picked up whistling then roaring, rain poured joining the wind and the temperature dropped until it became bitterly cold.

With a wave of her hands, the wind and rain rushed around the leader until he seemed to be surrounded by a miniature tornado the wind dropped suddenly and there was a small ice dome covering the foul man.

The crowd roared in anger, exclamations of "She's a mutie!" filled the air.

Jean saw them not only advancing on the team, but the young mutant as well, so she spread her arms and focused, using her telekinesis to float upwards, she saw with horror that some of the mob had guns, and they took aim at her and fired.

Jean screamed and was surprised when no bullets hit her, she had somehow been able to put a shield up around herself.

Scott had seen the humans take aim and Jean and he'd set his visor to stun and shot at the disgusting yobs, they went down.

Jean quickly floated over to the boy and extended her shield so that it covered him too, she was too weak to use her powers to float them both to safety however, as she had exhausted them.

So Jean just focused on using her powers to keep them both safe, and she watched the fight.

Scott had been using his powers to wipe out small groups at a time but now he found himself engaged in hand to hand combat with someone much bigger than himself, although he wasn't worried in the slightest he knew that he would be able to beat him.

Hank let out a loud roar and threw himself at a group of the FOH punks and he fought hard, letting his animal side out for once, he kept it in check enough so that he didn't hurt anyone but he knew he would do some damage.

Ororo took to the skies, she knew that she could do some serious damage with her powers if she lost control, and she was so angry with these people that she felt as if she could lose control at any minute, so she decided to provide the distraction, she formed some evil looking black clouds and thunder rumbled loud and ominously, Ororo smirked and directed lightening bolts to the ground watching in satisfaction as the group panicked and ran around in terror.

Remy meanwhile was revelling in the fight, he hadn't had a good fight since he had left New Orleans, and these people, they were deserving of every bit of pain and punishment he inflicted onto them.

The team were so busy with the fight that they didn't notice the media attention they had garnered.

* * *

The X-men made short work of the rally and Scott ran over to Jean, when she caught sight of him she relaxed and finally let her shields down, relieved that the battle was over.

"Jean!" Scott shouted helping her up, he saw how pale she had gone.

"I'm fine." Jean said and promptly fainted.

Scott lifted Jean into his arms and rushed back to the jet, Remy who was with him helped up the kid.

"You take Jeannie t' the jet Homme, Remy got de Ice Kid." Remy grinned and grabbed the kid and helped him up, they all then ran to the jet ignoring the news helicopter flying overhead and the sounds of impending sirens.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" The kid finally spoke up as the jet took off.

"That was us saving y' ass!" Remy stated with a sly smirk.

"Who are you people?" The kid asked he was starting to sound slightly hysterical.

"We're the X-men. We're also mutants, I am the team leader Scott Summers." Scott introduced himself.

"I'm the resident doctor, scientist and beast, Henry McCoy" Hank introduced.

"Cool." The new kid smiled.

"I'm Jean Grey – I'm a telepath and a telekinetic and I also can't believe I passed out!" Jean said with a bright smile.

"I am Ororo Munroe, I can control the elements." Ororo said and the new kid smiled shyly.

"I be Remy LeBeau I'm an empath and can charge object wit' energy making them explode." Remy said with a slight smirk he was glad that he didn't last long as 'the newbie'.

"Cool, well I'm Bobby Drake – the Iceman. What are all your code names?" Bobby asked excitedly.

The group all looked at each other.

"Well, we don't have, any." Scott said slowly looking embarrassed.

"What? What the hell kind of superheroes are you?" Bobby asked looking horrified.

"Well this is actually our first mission, and we hadn't really given much thought to code names." Scott said and everyone wondered how they could neglect such a thing.

"But look at all the superheroes around, you've got Superman, but he has a secret identity Clark Kent, Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, The fantastic four, you had The Invisible Woman, The Thing and the others." Bobby rambled and the others laughed.

"Ok at debriefing we'll discuss code-names." Scott stated.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the mansion, they all sat in the meeting room in the lower-levels, Charles told them of the media interest, he also told them that he was incredibly proud of the team.

They also soon got to discussing code names.

"Scott, remember the time that Logan and you were arguing and he called you one-eye?" Jean said with what everyone knew was her mischievous grin.

"Ye-es." Scott said slowly wondering where this was going.

"Well how about we call you Cyclops?" Jean smiled.

"I love that dude!" Bobby shouted excitedly and everyone laughed.

"Well seeing as everyone loves it so much, sure why not." Scott said and Jean hugged him for being a good sport.

"Jean you're marvellous!" Hank said laughing.

"Ok so, Jean that's a good name, how about we call you marvellous girl?" Scott said, he was only joking but Jean seemed to like it.

"Actually that's not so bad slim, but how about shortening it to Marvel Girl?" Jean said looking pleased.

Scott looked at Jean incredulously.

"Oh-kay, Ororo?" Scott said slowly.

"How about Tempest?" Hank stated and Ororo looked at him with a smile.

"I do like that, but I think that after my stint as a 'Goddess' I should have something simpler." Ororo said respectfully.

"How about Storm?" Bobby said, luckily he was simple.

"I like that. Thank you Robert." Ororo said softly.

Bobby smiled shyly.

"And I think that Hank should be The Beast, you know it's dramatic." Bobby said excitedly and Hank smiled.

"I like it! Bobby your ideas are splendid." Hank said excitedly.

"I know dude, I'm like a genius or something." Bobby said seriously and everyone cracked up.

"Well what should Remy be?" Remy piped up, seeing as everyone had a code name but him.

"How about Frenchy?" Bobby cracked.

"Remy non be French! Remy be from N'awlins." Remy said outraged.

"Sorry." Bobby smirked, looking anything but sorry.

"How about Gambit?" The Professor piped up, he was a big fan of chess and the move seemed to fit somehow.

"Remy like it." Remy smiled nodding.

"Oh I get it, cause of all the cards, he's the gambler." Bobby said nodding wisely.

"Non, popsicle, it be a chess move." Remy said and rolled his eyes.

The Professor looked at Remy surprised, it seemed he had found himself another chess fan to play with.

"So we all have code names; Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Storm, The Beast, Gambit and Ice Man." Scott said happily.

"We will discuss Logan's code name when he returns." Charles stated and the group started to head off when some loud chimes rang out.

"It seems we have visitors."

* * *

End chapter.

**Authors note part 2:**_ Ok there it was the first fight of the x-men and who could it be visiting the mansion? As you can probably tell I'm taking a lot of characters back to the old school, Bobby and Hank the most unlikely of best friends but that's what they shall be. ;)_

_**Musagirl:** Enjoy Remy for now and hold on for a couple more chaps, before Rogue makes her appearance. ;) **L'ange-Sans-Ailes: **Glad you're still liking this and how could I NOT have Remy here? lol. **MagCat: **Glad that you're still with me and don't worry there will definately be sparks :) **Kari-Hermione: **Thanks for the review and as you can see Bobby was next Woohoo! lol._


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note: _**Hello everyone! ;) It's nice to be back and I really hope that you are all still with me here, I've started my new job and I hardly have anytime to myself but fear not, because this story is nowhere near being forgotten, I like it to much!**

**So please don't lose faith I promise I'll continue ;-)**

**P.S DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER ONE!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Charles went to the door with Scott by his side, the others stood in the main hall just out of sight just in case the visitor was here for sinister reasons, although that was unlikely as they probably wouldn't have rang the doorbell.

Charles swung the door wide and then paled alarmingly.

"Hello Charles." The older man at the doorway greeted looking pale himself.

"Erik?" Charles said quietly, obviously in deep shock.

"Hello old friend." Erik said feeling overwhelmed at the moment himself.

"Erik, oh my, please come in." Charles said trying to regain his composure, the others immediately came out of hiding and walked over to the visitor.

The men grabbed the other's hand and held on tightly both looking on the brink of tears, the team decided that the two needed to be left alone in private and immediately went to their rooms.

* * *

"Who was that?" Scott said looking completely bewildered.

"I have no idea, but the emotion radiating from the two was very intense." Jean said looking emotional herself.

"They looked really glad to see each other didn't they?" Bobby piped up, everyone had decided to go and sit in Scott's room.

"Yeah they were, Jeannie was right, de emotion it was somethin' else." Remy said shaking his head and looking out of it himself, his empathy had picked up the men's feelings and he felt them just as strongly as they did.

"I am glad that Charles is happy." Ororo said after a while and the others nodded.

* * *

Charles had regrouped somewhat and led his old friend into his study with him.

"Erik, it has been so long. Where did you go? What happened to you?" Charles felt like a child again, desperate to find out what had happened to his old friend.

"Charles, some awful things exist in this world, things that I am sure that even with your knowledge that you are oblivious to." Erik said a little sadly.

"I am not the naïve boy that I was anymore Erik." Charles said honestly.

"No I am sure that you are not. You wouldn't have a team of superheroes in your mansion if you were." Erik said with a wry grin.

"How did you know?" Charles asked.

"I saw the news, and even though you weren't anywhere to be seen, I knew that you were the only one similar enough to me to have your own team of superheroes." Erik said with a smile.

"Yes, well, it was at one point our dream." Charles said softly.

"And I am proud and honoured that you continued with it." Erik said honestly.

"Erik, what happened forty years ago?" Charles asked, needing to know what had made his friend disappear without a trace.

"I had been showing off my powers, trying to impress a girl." Erik said.

"I remember. Elizabeth Grant." Charles said.

"Yes, well. Elizabeth wasn't impressed with a mutant…"

Erik Lensherr was 22 years old, he was born in England but he had Jewish parents, he was wealthy and a powerful mutant, he had the whole world at his feet.

He had spotted Elizabeth Grant, a beautiful woman who resembled Elizabeth Taylor, with pale skin, black hair and exotic violet eyes; he had immediately tried to win her over.

He had manipulated some metal into a heart and floated it over to her; she had looked at him in disgust and waltzed off.

Erik hadn't figured her for a bigot, but it seemed as if she was so, he decided to cut his losses and move on. Three days later as he was making his way to see his friend Charles he had been approached by a group of heavily muscled men with guns and knocked unconscious.

"I awoke in a cell, it was a mutant experimentation lab, where they did experiments on me every day – it was a government lab and there were soldiers everywhere and they beat me, ripped me open and caused so much pain, that had my hair not been silver before it certainly would have been now." Erik said looking terrified, scared of his own memories and that tore Charles apart.

"Charles, I was at that facility for ten long years, then there was an accident – an explosion of some sort and we got free, but I was scared I met a woman as she was escaping, her name was Raven and we stayed at a safe house, scared to leave for another five years, then we decided that things like that should never happen, and we decided to fight back." Erik stated.

"Erik, I am so sorry that you had to go through something like that." Charles said sadly.

"Do not be sorry for me Charles, be sorry for the others that are still stuck in facilities like that, and feel sorry for the pathetic homo-sapiens that run them, for they will die in horrific ways." Erik said coldly.

"Erik, think about what you are saying, you're not a murderer." Charles said.

"Oh but Charles, I am. They changed me, and that is the only thing that I shall thank them for, for they unlocked my true potential." Erik stated.

"But Erik, how will you go about your revenge?" Charles said bewildered.

"You are not the only one with a team Charles." Erik said dryly.

"You also have a team?" Charles stated surprised.

"Yes I do and I came here today not only to see you, but to ask you to join with my team." Erik said.

"Erik I am sorry, I truly am, I would gladly help to free the mutants that are being held and I would gladly see every one of those soldiers arrested but my team do not kill, not if there is another way." Charles stated.

"Then stay out of our way Charles, for if you are not with us, you are against us." Erik said coldly.

"I will never be against you Erik, but I can not sit by and watch you murder countless people." Charles said honestly.

"I am sorry that you feel that way." Erik said and then got up and walked away.

Charles watched his old friend go and then sat in silence; eventually he sighed, rested his head in his hands and sobbed.

* * *

_Ok there's another chapter done and dusted and I'm halfway through the next one ;-) Please review and let me know what you're liking and what you'd like to see. Much love till next time xx_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** _I hope that everyone is still with me here - I am so sorry that it's been so long, my job has been the main thing that's been getting in the way - but seeing as I'm nearly all trained up - and I have two days off there's gonna be lots more writing done, I must say I've been writing at work in my breaks too - so please stick with me here. :) xx_

Disclaimer in chapter 1

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Three hours after leaving Charles downstairs with his friend they were all mentally summoned by Charles to go down to his office.

"Was it just me, or did he sound totally bummed out?" Bobby asked.

"It wasn't just you." Scott said looking worried and everyone hastily made their way downstairs.

The team walked into Charles' office and were shocked to see how ill their mentor looked.

"What happened?" Jean said rushing to his side.

"It has been a very stressful day, if you would all be so kind as to take a seat, I will tell you all about the man that came today." Charles said sadly and the team all immediately sat down.

Jean sat next to Scott on one of the sofas, Hank, Ororo and Bobby took the other and Remy sat himself on the plush armchair.

"The man that came today was Erik Lensherr he is a mutant who can manipulate metal, and he was my only and best friend growing up.

We went to school together and then he helped me to build Cerebro, we wanted to find as many people as we could that were like us, so we built Cerebro and then when we were twenty-two Erik went missing, I never saw him again until today." Charles said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Ororo asked knowing that there was a story behind Charles' friends' disappearance.

"Apparently there are labs spattered around the world, labs that do experiments on mutants. Erik was captured by one forty years ago and he was there for ten years, although he luckily escaped." Charles said dully.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank gasped, Jean just buried her head in Scott's shoulder horrified.

Scott sat still; disgusted with the world he was born into.

"Oh goddess!" Ororo said and clouds rolled in the outside sky.

"Merde." Remy said eyes narrowed.

"What is with these people!" Bobby exclaimed angry.

"Yes indeed, all of those thoughts went through my head as well, and I was also horrified, Erik then informed me that he had a team of his own, and that team is out for retribution and murder, Erik asked us to join them." Charles said.

"But we can't we aren't murderers!" Scott exclaimed.

"I agree Charles, I do realise that we are out to protect mutants, but we are doing it for the right reasons, I would not feel comfortable joining with Erik's team." Ororo said sadly.

"Me either, I'm sorry Professor." Jean said.

"No, no my dears, I was not suggesting that you join Erik, I told Erik that we wouldn't. And he left angrily but I wanted you all to know that we will now not only have humans, mutant haters and the government against us, but also Erik's team, whoever they may be." Charles said sadly.

"It doesn't matter Charles, we have proven that we aren't an easy team to beat." Scott said determined and the others all smiled, all agreed.

"Well. Thank you team, that is all." Charles sighed and the group all filed out. Hank was the only one who remained.

"Charles I take it that this meeting has hit you hard." Hank said gently, knowing that his friend was saddened by how his reunion with his best friend had gone.

"It was as if all traces of my old friend had been erased Hank, and I couldn't do anything to bring him back." Charles said softly.

"I know Charles, but you must realise, that Erik has obviously gone through a lot, people become occupied with other things so that they don't dwell on a time when they were weak." Hank said gently.

"You are right Hank, but I can't help but blame myself." Charles said sadly.

"Why would you blame yourself?" Hank asked bewildered.

"Because if only I had tried harder, I could have found out where he was and I could have rescued him!" Charles said in frustration.

"Even if you had found his whereabouts how would you have gone about the rescue?" Hank said.

"I do not mean to speak out of turn Charles, but you are a man who is confined to a wheelchair, how would you have taken on a base full of soldiers? Rescued Erik and gotten away. At the time it would have been impossible." Hank said sternly.

"You are right Hank, but that does not stop me from blaming myself." Charles said softly.

Jean went straight to Scott's room with him, the pair lay on his bed and Jean wrapped her arms around Scott and wept.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked softly.

"Everything, the Professor wasn't able to block all of his thoughts from me and he is so sad." Jean said with a frown.

"He'll be ok red; he's just in shock is all." Scott said gently rubbing Jean's back.

"I know, but still, the thought of those labs has me scared Scott, what kind of people can do that to others? How can you willingly hurt people like that?" Jean said angrily.

"Jean, honey you know as well as I do that there are evil people out there who do evil things, and because of them there are good people who do good things, and we are those people and we will be the ones that save those who are being hurt by the evil ones." Scott said earnestly and Jean hugged Scott tighter.

"I love you." Jean said, she knew that it was early on in the relationship but she did truly love Scott, not that she wanted to blurt out her feelings like that.

"I love you to Jean." Scott said and hugged the woman in his arms tighter.

Both glad that they had found the other.

**Authors note: **A special thanks to the reviewer who left me the longest review ever! – RAVEN-TAKES-FLIGHT, and in response I have to say – I'm eagerly awaiting that cookie! Lol and also – even though this is posted in the Evo-verse the story is kinda based on all three x-men products, the original comic the evo-verse and also the movie, so Bobby is younger than he was in the comics and movie but slightly older than he was in evolution. Onto your next point – you'll have to read more for news on Logan, but I like the direction I'm going with him – I hope that you do too! And you'll find out all you need to know about my favourite Southern couple in a couple of chapters … :) And in closing lol, I'll keep in mind your favourite pairing…

MUSAGIRL15 – as always thank you so much for still reading and leaving me great reviews, it really encourages me to keep writing.

L'ANGE-SANS-AILES – again thank you so so much for your ongoing support – I hope you're still with me and the brotherhood chapter is all written – I just have to type it up and post it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer in Chapter one.**

**Authors note:**_ Hey everyone! Lookie here - 2 chapters in one day - shocking!_

_I hope that you are all enjoying this, I have to type a couple of more chapters and I will of course keep writing and I'll try my hardest not to leave so long between updates._

_Enjoy this chapter - it's the introduction of the Brotherhood, and please feel free to comment on what you like, what you don't and any questions and or suggestions are greatly received ;) xx_

CHAPTER 16

Magneto stormed home to his base – it was at one time an abandoned castle, it was now covered in metal and hidden from view by a holograph that Mortimer Toynbee had created.

Magneto stood looking at his castle and he remembered how he and Raven had come across it all those years ago.

Raven ran as fast as she could with Erik, trying not to give in to the pain that seemed to make her woozy, she had to get away, she had no idea if the soldiers from the base were following them or not, but she didn't want to find out either.

"Come on Raven, we must find somewhere safe." Erik said desperately grabbing her hand harder.

Raven knew the fear that chased them, for she had been by Erik's side for nine of the ten years that they were stuck there, she was younger than him only sixteen but he had given her strength to stay alive, and to fight back.

Raven ran, the further that she ran the more free she felt.

The pair ran until all their energy ran out and the pair of them collapsed unable to go on any further.

"Erik look." Raven muttered catching a glimpse of brickwork through the dense woodland.

Raven and Erik had uncovered the huge derelict castle, there were several expensive artefacts that told them that no-one had discovered this ancient castle, and it would be a safe haven for them.

They had made the castle their very own safe haven and home and they had tried to heal and recover from their ordeal, but in doing so they had become bitter and angry – they were strong people and they didn't ever want to be weak again, so they had decided to create a gang of mutants who would take on the labs and the government and protect all of mutant kind from the horrors that they went through, but their first step – would be to get retribution on the people that had hurt them the most.

Raven had left Erik for six months – that in itself nearly killed her because she had become dependent on him, he was the only one who had been there for her since she was sixteen and now she was twenty-five and she hadn't experienced life properly.

Raven had left Erik and she had travelled to Japan where she trained in all deadly martial arts – she returned six months later a stronger and more confident woman, who was ready to take the world on.

Raven had gone to the base where she had endured nine years of torture alone, she had used her mutant powers to transform her into a soldier and she had hacked into the computer system finding out where the man who ran this operation lived, she found out that his name was Lieutenant Grayson.

Raven smiled as she left the base – retribution would be hers.

--

Erik smiled wearily, his meeting with Charles had not gone the way that he had intended it too, but he hadn't lost hope he was just glad to find that Charles was alive and his ideals were as strong as ever.

Erik wearily entered his base only to hear shouting coming from the main living room.

He was used to arguments coming from his small team, they were a temperamental group, he poked his head around the wide door and saw Amara going nose to nose with Sabretooth, and it never seemed to bother her that he was a foot and a half taller than her and outweighed her by almost two hundred pounds.

Magneto just rolled his eyes and made his way to his own private quarters he wasn't in the mood to hear what they were bickering about this time.

"I swear to God you hairy piece of crap if you don't mind your own goddamned business I'm gonna take you out – permanently!" Amara growled.

Her boyfriend St. John Allerdyce sat on the sofa watching a bemused smile on his handsome face, he had seen this argument a thousand times and Amara nearly always won.

"One of these days firebug, I'm gonna take you down a peg or two." Sabretooth growled getting in her face.

"I look forward to seeing you try fuzzy." Amara smirked not feeling at all intimidated.

Sabretooth roared and stalked out of the room.

Amara laughed gleefully and sat down on the sofa next to her boyfriend who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"You know Vic loves you?" John laughed.

"Yeah he loves our arguments." Amara smiled as twisted as it was Amara also enjoyed her arguments with Sabretooth, he was the closest thing to a father that she had.

Amara rested her head on John's shoulder and remembered her journey to the Brotherhood.

Amara had grown up in a small town, she had always been a tomboy but she had also been a good girl who always did what her parents told her to do.

All that had changed when she had hit sixteen however…

She had become a mutant.

She had been in church ironically enough when she started feeling unbearably hot which was odd because it was winter and the old church was freezing cold, but Amara felt as though she was burning up.

She started fanning herself and then screamed when she saw that her hand was on fire.

People had rushed over to her trying to put the flames out, when they realised that the flames weren't actually burning her.

People started screaming, some screamed "Mutant!" whilst the others screamed "Demon!" and Amara had been chased from her own home town by a mob.

Her own parents had turned their back on her and she had been forced to leave with no money, no clothes and no possessions.

Amara had hitch-hiked and made it to a big city whilst there she had stolen all she needed to survive, but then she had gotten into trouble when she had stolen in the wrong part of town, and made herself an enemy of a nasty piece of work called Alex Jambrowski, a drug-dealing coke addict who didn't care about anyone but himself.

Amara had been sleeping rough on the street when she had been picked up by the hair and roughly dragged down the street into a back alley, her tender skin being ripped by the gravel road.

Amara froze, fear taking over her entire body leaving her paralysed, the only thought in her mind being sheer terror over what lay before her, she even forgot that she was a mutant.

Amara felt pain explode through her as fists rained over her fragile body, as stars burst behind her eyes, her survival instincts kicked in, the guy may have been bigger than her, but she wouldn't give in without a fight.

Amara screamed and clawed at her attackers' skin, he cursed harshly and smashed her head on the concrete, pain made her go limp, she hadn't lost consciousness but she had lost all of her energy.

"What the fuck're you doing!" A harsh voice called out.

"Mind your own business buddy and you won't join this bitch." The gruff voice of her attacker rasped.

"How about you back off?" Amara couldn't see the man but he sounded menacing, and for a brief instant she felt hope rise in her, maybe she wouldn't die in this filthy back alley after all.

"You're dead punk!" Her attacker growled.

"Ditto." The voice said, Amara knew that her attacker was strong, and she didn't know how strong the man trying to save her was, she summoned all of her strength to conjure her flames hoping to protect herself in some way.

She felt the comforting fire ripple over her body, but the fire was weak, almost invisible, a small whimper escaped her, her last hope to save herself and it hadn't worked.

She was going to die, and so was the stranger who had been trying to save her.

Flames erupted and Amara's eyes widened in shock, the fire surrounding her body had been pulled off of her and now covered her attacker, he screamed as he was burned alive.

Amara looked over and saw a manic smile flickering in the firelight at any other time that smile would have terrified her, but this was the man that had saved her life, and she felt no fear.

Her attacker let out a low moan and died. Amara still couldn't move, she looked at her hero and saw the look of concern on his handsome face, Amara couldn't hold off her pain any longer and she succumbed to the darkness.

--

When Amara came to, she saw that she was in a well lit warehouse.

"Hey sleeping beauty's awake!" A chirpy voice said and Amara saw a cute, cheeky looking blonde guy.

"Alex give her some space yeah?" A pretty green haired, green eyed and green lipped woman said.

"Sorry," Alex said a little bashfully.

"That's ok – can you tell me where I am?" Amara asked tiredly.

"Sure you're at our pad. I'm Lorna." Lorna said she was British.

"How did I get here?" Amara asked, her head was pounding.

"I brought you here." A masculine voice called out, and Amara's eyes snapped to a handsome guy of about nineteen, the guy who had saved her life.

"Come on Alex let's make ourselves scarce." Lorna said softly and Alex and Lorna left the room.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Broken." Amara claimed and winced as she tried to pull herself upright, he came over and gently helped her up.

"There ya go." He smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." Amara smiled and tears filled her eyes.

"Come on baby, none of that." He said tenderly gently brushing her hair away from her brow.

"I don't even know your name." She said softly.

"It's St, John Allerdyce." He said coyly.

"You're really called Saint John?" Amara asked.

"Yep." He smirked and Amara smiled.

"I'm Amara Aquilla – my daddy was from Nova Roma in Brazil." Amara smiled and he gently took her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled, speaking the truth, Amara was beautiful, she had golden tanned skin, blonde and dark red hair and wide green eyes, she was stunning.

--

Amara stayed with St. John, Alex and Lorna at the warehouse, they were all runaways and all mutants, they all got on well enough but Amara noticed a difference in John when he was around the others. He was a bad-boy he didn't really like anyone but Amara, she was the only one he was nice too.

"Amara!" John yelled coming home; everyone came to find out what the yelling was all about.

"Did I call the rest of you? No!" John yelled angrily and the other two quickly vacated the room.

"What's the matter John?" Amara asked in concern.

"I found out why you were attacked – Alex Jambrowski wants you dead." St. John stated.

"Why?" Amara asked shocked, how could she have made an enemy out of the most powerful person in the city?

"You were in his territory" John said.

"Son of a bitch!" Amara snarled.

"Yeah so we take him out." John said his eyes lightened at the prospect of mayhem.

"He's a dead man." Amara agreed.

She knew that she and John were the perfect team, she could create fire, and John could manipulate fire, those assholes wouldn't know what hit them!

Amara was finding it fun being the bad girl; she knew that St. John wouldn't allow any harm to come to her.

She finally felt free.

"Johnny let's take him out." Amara said softly and St. John smiled knowing that she could cope with his lifestyle, she was perfect for him.

"Just you and me baby, let's blow this Popsicle stand, go into hiding and take those assholes out when they least expect it." John smiled.

"Will you look after me Johnny?" Amara asked coyly.

"Always baby." John said and kissed Amara.

Not only was it their first kiss as a couple but it was her first kiss, Amara felt herself melting into him, it was her first kiss but she knew that it would always be the best kiss.

"We'll go tonight when Alex and Lorna go to bed." John smirked.

"I like that idea." Amara smiled softly.

Amara and John ran away that night and went into hiding, slowly Amara's childish crush morphed from infatuation to real true love.

On Amara's eighteenth birthday she and John celebrated by killing the evil Alex Jambrowski, as the couple stood over the burning remains of the gang leader they shared a passionate kiss, a sardonic voice interrupted their twisted romantic interlude.

"You sick little fuckers – I like your style." Amara jumped in shock and John immediately put himself in between the newcomer and his girlfriend.

"Who – or what are you?" John asked.

"Names Viktor Creed, or Sabretooth." The newcomer stepped into the light and Amara gasped, he was huge, he had to have been seven feet tall and built like a wrestler, but he had almost cat-like features, or more appropriately lion-like features.

"So what did the poor bastard do to you?" Vik asked.

"He tried to kill me." Amara said more confidently knowing that no matter the size of their opponent he didn't stand a chance against John and herself.

"Then he deserved to die." Sabretooth said.

"You think?" John said sarcastically.

"I couldn't give less of a shit, murders a game to me, kill who you want." Vik said with an animalistic grin.

"Do stop this inane bullshit" A female voice called out, Amara threw herself closer to John, this suddenly seemed like a trap to her.

"Oh don't be bashful sweets; we're here to give you a great opportunity." The woman walked over, she was a beautiful blonde, and she looked like a supermodel.

"What are you here to offer, my girl a modelling contract?" John asked.

"Hardly, not that she's not beautiful, but we're here to offer you a place in our group. We need people as ruthless as you with us." The woman said.

"What is your group?" Amara asked.

"The Brotherhood of Mutants." The woman said.

Amara and John knew who the BoM were; they had recently been on the news for assassinating the head of the Pro-Mutant Registration Act.

"Johnny I really want to join them." Amara said quietly, they were the epitome of how they wanted to live.

"Me too." John said.

"You got yourself two new members." Amara smirked.

"Good." The woman said and her long blonde hair shortened to a sleek red bob, her blue eyes melted to amber and her peaches and cream complexion turned blue.

"Follow me." She said, Amara and John shared a bemused look and followed her to an awaiting helicopter.

--

Amara smiled she had been with the brotherhood for three years, and she was now twenty-one years old.

She was so happy she loved being with the 'hood, loved her boyfriend and Mystique was her best friend, mother figure and mentor all in one, Magneto was a grandfather figure, an inspiration and she got to kill and raise hell, she was living the dream.

**Authors Note part 2:**_ Well there we go with my latest fav couple - well after Rogue and Remy of course ;-) Amara and St. John, just so you all know, St. John is the same Pyro from the movies- got to love Aaron Stanford :) and Amara is nothing like any of the Amara's anywhere, sorry if she's grossly OOC but I like her better my way - I'm gonna try and keep the rest of her in character. Please let me know how you feel about this. xx_

**_Also feel free to check out my myspace ;-) it's on my homepage. xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: **_Hey everyone - lookie here another chapter - shocking isn't it? lol. Well I'll be at work every day for a week, so there may be no postings - although I'll try and I'll keep writing in my break when i'm not flirting lol ;)_

_We're still with the Brotherhood, and my second favourite pairing after ROMY - St.John and Amara! ;) But only my version of Amara - she's more hardcore and less whiny than the evo character._

**CHAPTER 17**

"I love you Johnny." Amara said snuggling into John's arms.

"I love you too 'Mara." John said seriously, John didn't say things unless he meant it and he loved Amara more than life, she was the only person that he knew that he would gladly die for.

He could remember the dark days when he had nothing to live for, and life to him was just existing.

John was nineteen, but he looked and acted much older, that was due to a tough upbringing, just him and the streets, he'd been orphaned at three, he couldn't even remember his parents. He had lived in a rough orphanage until he was thirteen. At thirteen he had received his mutant abilities to control fire.

He had been sitting in his room with his friend Matt, they had been playing around with matches, when Matt had accidentally torched the curtains and the room went up in flames quickly, John had been frightened and put his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the flames, the fire had quickly died down as if doused with water.

John and Matt had spent the next few weeks experimenting with different fire to try and discover the extent of John's powers, then the unthinkable happened – Matt had been adopted and John was left alone.

John had decided that he was old enough and tough enough to look after himself and he had ran away to start his new life alone on the streets.

Now at nineteen he lived in an abandoned warehouse and had a reputation and an attitude that could make grown men shake in their shoes.

John allowed two street kids to move into the warehouse with him, they were clueless and in love and completely naïve of the way of the streets, John knew that they were the type to return home in a few weeks, and he knew that if they were left on the streets bad things would happen to them, so John had allowed them the refuge of the warehouse, and the protection of his reputation, he was a badass but he wasn't completely heartless.

It was thanks to them that he met his Amara; he had been sick of hearing their flirty banter one night and had decided to hit the streets, going for a night walk often cleared his mind.

He had been out walking when he saw a beautiful kid, she was a couple of years younger than him with red and gold hair, she was kinda scruffy and sleeping rough in a doorway but that only added to her appeal.

He was about to go over to her, wake her up and offer her a place at his warehouse when he was beaten to the punch by a notorious crack dealer, the guy was disgusting a real slime ball and John watched wondering what he was up to.

The crack addict grabbed the sleeping girl roughly by her gorgeous hair and dragged her roughly across the ground, John winced at the sound of flesh being scraped along the gravel and thought that he should definitely stop this, every instinct in his body was telling him to save the girl, and he was a kid that used his instincts to survive.

He held back for just a moment however in case there were other attackers lurking.

John stealthily made his way over to the entrance of the alleyway, just in time to see the crack head slam the girl's head on the concrete and he knew he had to take action immediately.

He flicked his trusty lighter open and felt his stomach clench when it didn't catch and light.

So he decided to talk and buy himself and the bruised and bloody girl some time – at least until his damn lighter started to work again.

"What the fuck're you doing?" He shouted harshly and saw the guy glance up, he also saw the crazed look in his eyes, he was definitely high and that made him all the more dangerous.

John kept talking hoping to keep the crazed man's attention from the dazed, fragile young woman – and flicking his lighter open, panicking when it steadily refused to ignite.

John quickly racked his brains, wondering what his next course of action should be, he was a good fighter and confident that he could take the guy, but there was a very strong chance that the girl could get hurt in the process.

Whilst John was mulling this over his hands started tingling, his eyes shot towards the girl and he saw a very faint wall of fire surrounding the girl, he smirked and pulled the fire off of her and into his hands, allowing the weak flames to grow in size and intensity, when the fire was hot enough he shot it from his hands to cover the coke heads body, his alcohol soaked clothes ignited, causing the fire to spread quickly.

John watched as the man burned, and then he shot his eyes to the beautiful girl, her amber eyes faded into a beautiful emerald green and then the eyes were closed as she passed out.

John ignored the still smouldering dead man and quickly made his way to her side, cradling her body and lifting her, quickly making his way to his warehouse, hoping that others wouldn't follow them.

John settled her onto the comfiest mattress he owned, the majority of the possessions in the warehouse had been stolen. John settled her down and stroked her long red and gold hair off of her face, frowning when he saw bruises already starting to mar her perfect golden skin.

John felt anger well up inside him, he was usually the person that kept a cool head, he kept his distance from people, he was the indifferent one, but this small slip of a woman made him feel alive, and he knew that he had to look out for her.

John had gone out to get some more supplies – he really hadn't wanted to, he wanted to keep by his beautiful girls' side and he was in two minds about what to do he wanted to stay and protect his girl but they desperately needed food and drink, and more first aid supplies, and Alex wasn't sly enough to steal all of the stuff that they needed without being caught. Lorna was sly but too honest, John knew that, that would change; hunger and desperation usually got rid of the conscience.

So John reluctant to leave his girl in the care of the two urchins, had decided to threaten them and made the quickest 'shopping trip' of his life.

When John had returned the girl had regained consciousness which he was pleased about, although frustrated that he hadn't been by her side.

John had quickly told the urchins to beat it and made his way to her side, he saw the pain in her eyes as she tried to sit up. So he had gently helped pull her into a sitting position.

He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them tenderly, he couldn't remember a time when he had treated a woman tenderly, there had been other girls that had thrown themselves at him, and he had, had his fun with them, but he had never cared for them, not a single one of them.

When she smiled up at him and leaned into his touch, he felt that he had finally found someone that would accept him for exactly what he was. He was a bad boy with a bad attitude, but now he felt as if the misfit had found his perfect partner.

John came out of his memories and smiled hugging Amara closer to him, breathing in her unique scent.

He liked being in the brotherhood, it was a team but he didn't have to conform which was always good, but he mainly did it for Amara, the only light in his perpetually dark life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think it went with Magneto and his old friend?" Amara asked.

"Not good. But with him who knows? He's not exactly Mr. Open is he?" John said disdainfully.

"I don't really care to be honest, so long as that do-gooder bunch of misfits don't get in our way or fuck with our plans." Amara said heatedly.

John smiled widely and bit down gently on his girlfriends' neck.

"Feeling feisty baby?" He asked playfully.

"Always honey, you know me – I'm a bad girl." Amara said teasingly and growled playfully.

"Bad to the bone – two of a kind, live fast die young – the new Bonnie and Clyde." John said his eyes burning intensely.

"Screw them baby, we're more like Mallory and Mickey – Natural Born Killers." Amara grinned and allowed her hair to alight she smiled when John's eyes lit up and he played with her flaming hair.

"I love you fire-girl." John said seriously.

"I love you too fire-boy." Amara said tenderly and the psychotic, yet hopelessly romantic pair, adjourned to their room for the night.

**Authors Note Part 2.**

Well there you go guys, another chapter finished - I hope that you liked it - I have a certain affinity to the Brotherhood, I've always been partial to a bad boy lol. Well as you've probably all distinguised my favourite pairing at the 'Hood will be John and Amara, and we will be back with the X-men soon and everyone's seemingly favourite pairing may be making an apparance soon... ;)

Thanks goes to **MagCat** Thanks for the kind words, hope you're enjoying, I promise things to come you'll like. :)

**MusaGirl15 and Lange-Sans-Ailes **You guys both rock so hard - if I was any good at virtual cooking I'd offer you cookies. ;-) xx


	18. Chapter 18

**_Authors Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but I have been at work everyday today is my day off, this is a short little chapter really, but it's because I'm not keen on the characters lol. It's a little gory be warned. ;) and most of all enjoy. xx_**

CHAPTER 18

Sabretooth stalked up to his room after his little run-in with Amara.

He liked her, he genuinely did, which was saying something in itself, but she was feisty, ruthless and cold-blooded, he would have been proud to have her as a daughter – but he wasn't the paternal kind.

He had been alive for over a century now, he was obviously a mutant, super strong and a quick healer, he had started life as a Viking – a murderer, but as his family and close friends, fellow warriors all got older around him and died, he remained young and strong. As the world around him changed, so did he. Viktor became more ruthless, more bloodthirsty and more dangerous.

And then he had met Raven and his life had changed.

Viktor had always been a solitary man and then he had met Raven, she was everything he wanted in a woman, ruthless, cold hearted, cold blooded, evil, strong and beautiful.

Viktor remembered their first meeting…

Viktor was in the deep woods in Southern California – he had been passing through when a fat-ass biker had decided to challenge Viktor to a fight – Viktor had immensely enjoyed the fight – he had also enjoyed killing the idiot, Viktor may have been a murderer, but he wasn't an idiot he didn't want to draw the attention of the police and the government – so he had dragged his prey to the woods where he had killed him slowly. He was a monster and he was proud of the label, there was nothing better than the smell of fear, quickly followed by the sweet smell of death.

He was tracking his way back out of the dense woodland when he smelled blood and fear that wasn't the residue of the biker. Intrigued he followed the scent.

He followed the smells to a clearing, when he heard a man shriek out he smiled despite the pain the sound had caused to his sensitive hearing. He made his way closer.

"Now, now Lieutenant Grayson, you didn't hear me make so much noise when you did the exact same thing to me, do try and be a man and stop snivelling you pathetic meat sack!" A woman's voice called out, Viktor was even more intrigued and made his way closer still.

He saw a beautiful blue skinned woman, she had short bright red hair and amber eyes, she was slender and athletic in build, she was wearing tight white leather trousers and a tight white top, both were smeared with the crying mans' blood.

Viktor smiled widely when he saw the beautiful woman maliciously break every one of the mans fingers.

"Grayson do stop snivelling, I haven't even started yet, and you remember everything you did to me in that lab over the past nine years? Well you're going to get it all back. Tonight." The woman said with a bright smile, and the man screamed again.

As dawn broke, the smell of blood, fear and something foul hung in the air and it was joined nicely by the stench of death.

The woman stood looking at the dead man and smiled in satisfaction.

"See that is the difference between homo-sapiens and homo-superior – us mutants – we last longer." The woman said and kicked the dead man once more.

"Hey blue – you need a hand with the clean up?" Viktor walked into the clearing, the woman had, had her fun but now he couldn't let her out of his life, she was his perfect match.

The blue woman jumped and immediately whipped out a lethal looking massive gun.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked angrily pointing the gun in his general direction and while it wouldn't kill him it would hurt like a bitch and he wasn't too keen on being shot.

"Hey no harm intended frail, names Viktor Creed, I was enjoying the show – so I thought I'd offer a hand in the clean up." Viktor said feeling even more impressed with the lethal woman.

"You're a mutant aren't you?" She asked getting a good look at him.

"I've been alive for a hell of a long time, not aged and heal real fast so yeah I guess I am." He said sarcastically.

"Good then get your mutant ass over here and help me shift this piece of crap!" She stated bossily.

Usually Viktor would rip someone's head off rather than be spoken to like that, but he just grinned and made his way over to the blue skinned woman.

Together they dumped the man in a ditch knowing that the wild animals would destroy the rest of the evidence for them.

"So what did that guy do to you?" Viktor asked.

"He worked for the government and kept me in a lab since I was sixteen, he tortured me – so I returned the favour." The woman said coldly.

"Fucking government!" Sabretooth said angrily, they were the one group that could probably take him out.

The woman looked at him appraisingly.

"Say, would you like to join my friend Erik and myself in our revenge?" She asked.

"What join you're little team against the government?" Viktor said mockingly.

"In a word yes." The woman said staring at him.

"Sure." Viktor replied, normally he would rather die than become a team player, but to be able to be around this woman all the time he was willing to give it a go, and if they got to kill people together – the better it would be.

"I'm Raven, or Mystique." Raven said holding out her elegant hand.

"Viktor Creed, or Sabretooth." He replied giving his Viking name that he had not used in a lifetime.

The pair shook hands and both knew that this would be the start of something interesting.

**_Authors note 2 - Here it was hope you liked it - we're back to main plot next chapter, it's all written just needs to be typed! xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Authors Note: Well lookie here another chapter! lol. When I have a day off I enjoy typing so lucky you (yeah right! lol) anyhoo we're back at the mansion now. The next chapter will be awesome I promise, it was great to write!_**

CHAPTER 19

At the mansion things were becoming a little tense, the Professor had made himself distant from everyone ever since the visit from his old friend.

Scott walked into his room, feeling bone weary he had just done a gruelling danger room session, ever since they had found out that the government were after mutant kind as well, he had been working himself harder knowing that he was the leader of this team and it was his job to look after his team, he just wished that Logan would be home soon, he'd feel better if he had Logan as his back-up.

Scott was a little surprised to see his girlfriend sitting on his bed.

"Hey red, what you doing?" Scott asked, he wasn't bothered by the fact that she was in his room and on his bed; it was the pained look on her beautiful face that bothered him.

"Concentrating." She said quietly and frowned.

"The blocks getting weaker?" Scott asked, it wasn't the first time that it happened, Jean was a gifted telepath the professor was amazed at how strong she was, but the drawback was that the voices in her head were always threatening to drown her out and drive her insane.

The professor was helping to teach her how to make her shields stronger, but since the visit from his old friend he had forgotten his lessons with Jean and she was too soft hearted to remind him.

"It's ok, I'm just trying to get them up again, it's hard but it's getting slightly easier each time I do it." Jean said with the grimace still marring her perfect features, Scott knew that she was competent but he would always worry about her, and he hated feeling helpless and being unable to help her.

He sat behind Jean on his bed and gently rubbed her shoulders and back helping to take the tension away and also show her that he was there for her.

Jean smiled and kept her concentration at building the shields, she had been there for two hours before Scott had entered the room, she had managed to do the big blocking work but she had to block the thoughts of the people that she lived with separately, she hated it though because when she blocked with the professor he deflected their thoughts away from her, but without him she got their thoughts before she could shield her mind from theirs.

She focused on Scott, and was pulled into his thoughts.

_Scott was standing in a beautiful clearing, the x-men were all there and they were all surrounding Jean who was smiling radiantly, holding a baby in her arms._

"_I love you Jean." Scott said softly. _

Jean slammed up her shields and smiled, it was nice to know that her boyfriend was such a romantic sap and it touched her to know that he also thought of them married with their own family.

Jean took a deep breath and focused on her best friend Ororo next.

_Ororo was standing before a photographer in a beautiful dress, she was a top model and was loving her life, she was then walking down a catwalk, photographers snapping madly. _

Jean smiled; she never knew that her friend wanted to be a model, although she was certainly beautiful enough.

Jean next went to Bobby.

_Bobby stood, muscles rippling, his shirt ripped dramatically, his hair long and tousled, he had a scantily clad woman on each arm, who on further inspection turned out to be Wonder Woman and Cat Woman. _

Jean smiled, trying to contain a giggle, Bobby was a sweet kid, but his mind was deluded, Jean would have laughed but she still felt guilty about seeing his personal, secret thoughts.

Next was Remy, she hoped that his thoughts weren't too perverted and she focused on him.

_Remy was dreaming of a woman, a faceless woman, but though you couldn't see her features you just knew that she was beautiful, and he was worshipping her, happy to have a woman that he could dote on, that he could love. _

Jean was shocked who knew that the resident womaniser could be so deep? She smiled, liking Remy more than she previously had.

Jean went to Hank next.

_Hank was standing in a room with a beautiful woman, the room was crowded with a rich influential looking crowd and the most obvious thing, was that Hank was being accepted, fur and all. _

Jean frowned sadly and came back to herself, she didn't have to worry about the professor thankfully as he always had his own blocks up.

Jean collapsed back into Scott's embrace – exhausted and instantly fell asleep.

Scott hugged his girlfriend close to himself and lay down with her, wondering how he had got so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his arms and he smiled and drifted off to sleep too.

Ororo was in her beautiful room watering her flowers in her rooftop garden with small rain clouds.

She was fantasising about being a model on the catwalks in Milan, but she knew that, that was just a fantasy she knew that her life had turned out to be much more exciting than that.

She looked around at her room and her garden and she smiled warmly, her flowers were watered so her eyes turned back to blue and she walked into her pretty room, she was so happy that she had finally found a place where people treated her as a person rather than a Goddess.

Jean was a good friend to her, she had never had friends before, just adoring public, all that had changed when James Logan had rescued her away from that life.

James Logan was a hero in her mind, a gruff, surly hero, and she wondered when he would be coming home, he had been gone for so long, she wanted him home so that her new family was whole again.

Ororo sent a little prayer to the Goddess' above and then succumbed to sleep.

Remy was asleep in his room dreaming of her. She had no name, no face but the she appeared in his dreams every night and Remy remembered her when he awoke, and he longed for her. He just hoped that she would be in his life for real some time soon.

Bobby was asleep too in his room, he was dreaming that he was a superhero, the ultimate superhero that everyone else looked up too, including his girlfriends Wonder Woman and Cat Woman. He smiled in his sleep and enjoyed his dream life.

Hank was also dreaming, dreaming of Trish Tilby the gorgeous news caster, she was pro-mutant and amazing, a real spitfire, she was a woman to be admired, and admire Hank did. He dreamt of her and him at a gala and she was proud to be with him and no-one judged him by his furrier exterior.

Whilst the rest of the mansion was in the land of slumber Charles Xavier was in his office, with his head in his hands, a look of pure worry on his face.

Ever since Erik had been to visit him, he had been torn apart, he was upset at the ordeal that his friend had been through but what worried him more was the threat of the government looming over him and his team.

What worried him most however was James Logan, Logan had gone to sort out his last job over a month and a half ago, he was due to return three weeks ago and he hadn't the Professor hadn't worried at the time because he had, had no reason too.

But if the government had camps out there, and experimentation labs, then Logan's lateness home could have a more sinister reason behind it and Charles knew that something must be done about this.

He was giving Logan one week to come home, or at least get in contact, if there was no word then they would be going to rescue him.

He just hoped that his team was up to it.

**_Authors note 2: Okay you guys here's the build up! Also Rogue will be appearing in this story, but not for a while yet I'm afraid._**

**_Also I've been getting questions about Lorna and Alex - they were mainly used for filler but they will be used again - not sure when though.  
_**

**_Thank you so so so much for the reviews they make me want to continue so all of you who reviewed it's thanks to you that I didn't give up on this in the early stages. :D xx_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Good lord, I am so so sorry that it has taken me so very long to update. I haven't forgotten this story, my laptop exploded and so I have been writing my story up by hand and then typing it into the computer, the good news is, I have tons of chapters, and i'll be updating a lot. I really hope you'll get back on track with this. Thanks you guys! xoxox**

Disclaimer - I own nothing but my ideas.

Chapter 20

The door to the mansion blasted open and the team all got into defensive positions.

Logan; with a pretty blonde woman, collapsed onto the plush carpeting, both looked roughed up and on the verge of consciousness.

"Merde, James what de hell happened?" Remy asked in panicked concern and rushed over to help his friend.

"There's no time-enemies approaching couldn't shake 'em." Logan said on the verge of passing out.

"You were in a lab?" Jean screeched looking distraught.

"Jean he was right, now is not the time. X-men defend the mansion with all you have" Charles said his voice icy his demeanour stormy.

The team weren't in uniform, but they all rushed out to the lawns.

Ororo was dressed in her silken white pyjamas and white transparent robe; she ran to the lawns and commanded the winds to raise her in flight, her blue eyes clouding to pure white.

"You should not have come here, and you should not have toyed with my family." Ororo stated coldly and the clouds darkened and rolled above her.

Jean was next to run out, her eyes flashed with a strange pink light she floated off the ground, her hair blowing in the strong wind Ororo had created.

_Protect the mansion with all we have_ Jean sent out telepathically.

Scott was next out, his ripped jeans and white shirt blowing around his torso-you couldn't see the grim determination in his eyes but you could see it in the set of his jaw.

Remy took another look at Logan and the pretty blonde woman and frowned, his hands glowed pink as energy rushed and he prepared himself for the biggest battle of his life to date.

Bobby stood looking terrified –his first battle and it was going to be against the people who messed Logan up.

Bobby took a deep breathe and downed a gallon of water before turning himself to his ice form.

Hank himself was scared, the government were behind this and they could do bad things to them all, if they were to save themselves then they would have to fight an epic battle, and Hank was also sure that they would need him as the medic of this battle, there were sure to be casualties, so Hank rushed to prepare the med-bay.

"I do believe they will need a hand." Charles head shot around and saw Eric standing flanked by his brotherhood.

"Eric I do not think that is wise." Charles said he didn't want to join forces with the Brotherhood, the X-men didn't murder but at the same time he knew that all of their lives were at risk in this battle.

"Charles you do not have to join with us-this is just a case of old friends helping one another." Eric said sincerely.

"Then I accept your offer old friend." Charles said happy to have his old friend on his side.

"Lets get out there already!" a striking woman with red and gold hair growled, her hair flickered and her emerald green eyes glowed amber and fire rushed over her, leaving her in a magma form.

"Be careful and stay in sight." A guy with longish swept up blonde hair stated protectively.

"Where's the fun in that?" She replied and laughed the guy leaned in and kissed her, Charles was shocked when her flaming skin did not burn him.

"Pyro, Magma, be careful!" The blue skinned woman said, looking at the two seriously.

"Always am Mystique" Pyro said and then he, Magma, Mystique, Sabretooth and Toad all rushed out to join the x-men, the choppy sounds of helicopter blades loud in the still, night sky.

"Good luck Erik." Charles said seriously, knowing that he would be no help in this battle.

"Thank you Charles." Erik said humbly and put a metal helmet over his head before rising into the night air.

3 Military helicopters arrived first.

Ororo's eyes glowed bright white and the wind roared.

"Wind - I command you to obey me – create a shield and push these machines away!" Ororo cried and the wind shrieked and obeyed the weather goddess, the wind pushed hard, so hard it blew one helicopter completely out of the sky. The explosion rocked the earth and shocked Ororo.

"By the Goddess" She whispered, appalled that she had just ended someone's life.

The wind died down completely and Ororo slumped to the ground horrified.

Amara and St. John had watched it all happen with matching maniacal grins.

"Awesome! I like her!" Amara said with her usual beautiful, twisted smile.

"Baby-doll now is so not the time!" St. John said with a humouring grin.

"Gonna make me fly?" Amara asked, her amber eyes glowing with hope.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." St. John said and spread his arms; Amara's arms were pulled outwards as St. John manipulated her fire.

Scott and Jean looked on, impressed.

The fire around Amara grew and spread and soon took on the shape of a dragon with Amara in the middle.

With one hand he kept Amara floating, with his other hand he clicked his flamethrower on and shot a stream of fire at Amara, when the fires combined, St. John let out a yell and fire shot off of Amara in a huge explosion. The fire around Amara evaporated and she fell from the sky.

"'Mara!" St. John screamed, horrified.

Jean gasped, and grabbed the girl, using her telekinesis; a faint purple light glowed around Amara as she was lowered safely, onto the ground.

St. John ran to her side and pulled her into his chest; it looked as though she had been hit by some shrapnel because there was a deep gash to her right temple that was still bleeding.

St. John immediately hoisted his girlfriend onto his shoulder and looked over at Jean, who still looked pale and shaken up.

"Thanks. I owe you one." He said sincerely and raced back to the safety of the mansion.

Gambit may now work for the good guys, but that had not always been the case and he had no qualms about taking out those who had hurt his friends or threatened his family.

Remy charged the playing cards that he always kept with him, they were light to carry and he could throw them accurately, he threw a handful of charged cards at the spinning blades of an overhead helicopter and was pleased to see he hit his mark, causing the helicopter to lose control and crash to the ground in a shower of sparks.

The remaining helicopter started to return fire in earnest.

Jean let out a surprised squeak as she was shot in the shoulder, the force of the shot enough to knock her off of her feet.

Magneto had seen Jean save Amara earlier, and he frowned and clenched his fist. The helicopter crumpled as if it were made from paper as Magneto manipulated the metal molecules.

Sparks rained over the battlefield as the ground units arrived.

Mystique was a skilled fighter and she quickly took out about ten soldiers.

Ororo had shaken herself out of her daze and quickly taken Jean to the med bay.

Remy brought out his bo-staff and fought valiantly, he too had been trained in the art of hand to hand combat, although it was not a strong point for him.

Scott was getting better at fighting, but this time he was using his optical blasts, he was furious because Jean had gotten hurt.

Bobby was freezing soldiers' feet to the ground and then hitting them until they lost consciousness, he wasn't a skilled fighter but he knew what worked and he stuck with it.

Toad, a small man with dark green hair, yellow green skin and reptilian features fought like a ninja, he had incredibly powerful legs and was a highly skilled fighter.

Sabretooth happily ripped into soldiers, an evil grin twisting his animalistic features.

St. John ran out of the mansion to re-join the battle a demented smile on his handsome face.

The battle continued. It was reaching a fever pitch when suddenly everything around the mutants froze.

A strange pink light surrounded the soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?" Amara asked as she walked out of the mansion and stumbled down the steep stone steps.

St. John immediately rushed forward and steadied her, pulling her into his side.

"No clue" he replied looking around with a frown on his face.

_X-men and Brotherhood please all make your way inside_ Charles Xavier's voice rang through their heads.

"Why? These Assholes are at our mercy!" St. John scowled.

"John, we are outnumbered here and you yourself are injured so let us go into the mansion." Magneto stated and led everyone into the mansion.

"You're hurt?!" Amara asked in concern and dragged her boyfriend into the mansion.

Everyone obeyed Charles' order, everyone except Scott – he wasn't going to leave the Professor and Jean out here alone.

Suddenly a bright white light shot from the Professor's head and a bright pink light shot from Jean's head and joined the white light, then the lights were gone.

"Come, Scott, Jean, into the mansion." Charles said urgently and they all hastily made their way back inside.

"They are retreating!" Ororo said in surprised shock from her vantage point of the big bay window.

"The Professor and I wiped their memories." Jean explained looking drained and also wincing in pain.

"I also implanted a false memory that all they found here was an abandoned derelict mansion." Charles said, looking extremely tired himself.

"You see that, we do make a good team eh Charles?" Erik said with a wide smile.

"Yes we do Erik, and I am eternally grateful to you and your team, but nothing has changed." Charles said wearily.

"I am surprised and disappointed Charles. Come team; let us not outstay our welcome." Erik said coldly and walked from the mansion without a look back.

Mystique immediately followed without saying another word, Sabretooth quickly followed with Toad.

"Later X-geeks" Amara said coldly and haughtily tossed her red and blonde hair over her shoulder and narrowed her emerald green eyes mockingly.

"Later. And Red, whether I like it or not, I owe ya – you saved my girl." St. John said and followed his girlfriend out.

"Ok. What the hell just happened here?" Scott asked, shocked beyond all belief.

**Ok that's another chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this, and I'm hoping to post way more often now. ;) xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Well lookie here, another day another chapter. I'm trying to be good, because of the awful delay, hopefully the updates will be coming thick and fast. Thanks to **_L'ange-Sans-Ailes _**who is just THE best reviewer ever! Thank you. Hope you all enjoy this, and feedback is so totally appreciated ;) **

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN!

Logan was up and about two days after returning to the mansion – oddly enough so was the woman that he brought back with him

Logan was up and about two days after returning to the mansion – oddly enough so was the woman that he brought back with him.

Charles called a meeting.

Once everyone was present and accounted for, Logan stood up.

"Ok, I know you've all got questions but I ain't so willing to share and I want you all to respect my privacy and not pry – I'll share if I want to – got it?" Logan stated as blunt as ever, and everyone nodded mutely, shocked.

"Good. Now my friend here is Carol Danvers, AKA Miss. Marvel." Logan introduced the blonde woman who was looking much more put-together and healthy since her arrival two days ago.

"Miss. Marvel? You've got to be shitting me!" Bobby stated loudly, jumping from the sofa to his feet looking around wide-eyed.

Everyone gaped at him with the exception of Carol and Logan.

"You people are so square! She's like wonder-woman – Oh my God, I can't believe that you're here!" Bobby ranted excitably and Carol laughed, the sound clear and happy and infectious.

"You know, that's the first time I've laughed in months – thank you." Carol said with a soft smile, and Bobby blushed.

"I think that I should introduce myself properly." Carol stated softly and got to her feet, Logan sat down in her place which was next to Gambit and the entire room gave her their undivided attention.

"I am Carol Danvers and I have the ability to fly, superhuman strength, a type of sixth sense and I am invulnerable – not invincible." Carol stated all of the facts calmly, seemingly oblivious to the looks of awe she was getting from everyone in the room.

"I had been working with the Avengers, a German based group, similar to yours: A group of mutants who have strong powers and are trying to protect those mutants who need our protection." Carol continued and Charles' eyes widened with surprise and happiness, if there were other groups like the X-men then they could soon all liaise and correspond with each other.

"I was on a mission in America to shut down a lab when I was captured, and lost all contact with my team." Carol finished.

Bobby was looking at her in rapture, he had heard of Carol Danvers, of course he had, but he had never dreamed that he would have the opportunity to meet her in the flesh. She was beautiful, about twenty-seven years old, tall and muscular with long blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes.

"So will you be rejoining the Avengers?" Scott asked, his place as team leader feeling slightly threatened.

"Eventually yes, but I would like it if I could temporarily join the X-men and shut these labs down." Carol stated softly, a determined and cold look filling her beautiful eyes.

"We would be honored to have you." Jean said with a gentle smile, glad to have another woman on the team, especially one as powerful as Carol.

"Thank-you God!" Bobby cheered loudly, even going as far as to punch the air in joy, causing everyone to chuckle – even Logan.

Battle simulations became more challenging and more frequent. The team was no-where near ready to partake in another battle like the one they had faced the other day, and they probably wouldn't have the Brotherhood on their side any longer.

Logan was still deeply troubled, everyone knew but he still refused to talk about it, to anyone.

The person it bothered the most, was Remy. Remy's empathy was picking up everything that Logan was feeling and Remy wanted to help his friend, but Logan refused to talk, every time the subject was brought up Logan would walk away.

Carol was faring better because she had sought out Jean and Ororo and opened her heart to her new friends.

She had told them of the power suppressor, the alien feeling of helplessness, the beatings, the pain and the constant fear.

It had hurt her to relive it all again, but as soon as she was done she felt better, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She wished that she could help Logan, but he wouldn't even to talk to her, he was a stubborn man.

The tension at the mansion was rising by the day and no-one knew how to make it better.

The unbearable tension was broken by a new addition.

The F.O.H were up to their old tricks again, assuming that Bobby's kidnapping had been a one-off.

"X-men please report to the hangar" Charles Xavier's voice came over the loudspeaker.

It would have been easier for Charles to summon them all telepathically, however Logan had complained about the "brain phone" being used "all the goddamned time" so Charles had fitted a loudspeaker system throughout the mansion and the grounds.

Logan and Remy had been shooting some hoops when they heard the call, they looked at each other and then bolted for the hangar, an unspoken race between the competitive duo.

Ororo had been in her rooftop gardens, she sighed and took off at a run.

Jean and Scott had been sitting beside the lake, they looked at one another and then hurried back to the mansion.

Hank had been in his lab so he just sighed and walked through the big metal doors and through to the hangar.

Bobby had been having a conversation with Carol and he scowled at the interruption, the first time that he had, had her to himself and now this happens.

Carol smiled and playfully nudged Bobby, the two smiled at each other and made their way to see what was happening now.

Charles was sitting on the ramp leading down to the hangar when the team all rushed in.

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asked in concern.

"The F.O.H are at it again – they are trying to draw you down because of how you interfered last time – so this time, be aware – they will be dangerous." Charles said grimly, knowing that he was sending his team into a trap, but he could not leave a fellow mutant in their clutches.

"I've been itching for a good fight" Logan stated with a growl, cracking his knuckles and stalking onto the jet with a predatory look in his feral eyes.

"Good luck team – Carol will stay with me as her powers have yet to return to full strength." Charles stated seriously.

"Good luck you guys, stay safe." Carol said looking slightly apprehensive.

"Don't worry Carol – we got this." Bobby said confidently and smiled flirtatiously. The rest of the group laughed and rolled their eyes, then made their way onto the jet to suit up.

"James my good man, here is your uniform, it shall protect you, I am aware of your rapid regenerative powers, but please just humor me." Hank said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks McCoy" Logan said gruffly and took his leather uniform.

The team got in their uniforms quickly and took their seats, Hank at the controls.

Hank put the headset on and got the co-ordinates from Charles and the jet took off.

"Ok team, last time we took these idiots by surprise but this time they've set it up – they know we're going to be there and we must ensure our safety as well as that of the hostage. This is what we're going to do." Scott explained the mission brief on the plane journey.

They landed the jet a mile down from the rally and Ororo immediately called on the elements.

"Clouds hear me, billow and darken show your Goddess' rage. Wind I command you to carry the dense fog and cloak us from our enemies view." Ororo stated coldly and the weather immediately obeyed her, her long white hair crackling with small sparks of static electricity, her eyes glowing with that eerie white colour.

The team made their way to the grounds of the rally.

Ororo and Jean then took to the skies and hovered, surveying the scene below.

Scott they all have weapons, the majority have knives a few have guns, I see their hostage, she's about eighteen, they've got her tied by her hands, she's just hanging there Jean sent telepathically to Scott.

Scott then relayed that message to the rest of the team.

"Well let's go get 'em" Logan stated, his eyes icy with rage and at Scott's nod, he and Hank rushed in with animalistic roars of fury, they were to be the distraction.

Bobby and Scott were next in, making flashy shows of their powers, scaring the majority off.

Gambit was next into the fray, and he took off at a run, his eyesight was slightly more advanced and he didn't have any trouble seeing through Ororo's fog smoke-screen.

He saw the woman, she was beautiful. She was also dangling from what looked like a hangman's stalls, but thankfully she was hanging from her wrists not her pretty little neck.

Gambit ran directly into the trap. He had been too focused on the beauty and missed the two burly men with knives, it was only thanks to his incredible reflexes and flexibility that he only got scratched by the knife that was intended for his heart.

The girl looked on horrified and started thrashing against her bonds, kicking her long shapely legs out at the burly men, ignoring the blood that started trickling down her toned arms, the rope bonds digging deeply into her petite wrists.

Another loud roar was heard and James Logan was suddenly there to help his friend.

One of the burly attackers thought that Logan's concern was for the girl, so he laughed and jammed one of his wicked looking knives into her thigh – the girl flinched hard, but didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Logan had been angry before, but it was nothing to the pure rage and hatred he felt now.

He roared and six metal claws shot out of his hands from between each knuckle.

Remy stumbled, horrified as it became apparent what had happened to Logan in that lab.

Logan made quick work of the idiots, slashing and stabbing with those new shiny metal claws.

Once they were disposed of Logan made his way over to the girl who was still hanging, he pulled the knife out of her thigh quickly, ignoring her yelp of pain and the blood that began to pour down her leg in earnest.

He then used his claws to cut her down before stalking to the jet leaving the girl in a shocked heap.

"'Ere chere – we better be goin'." Remy said and pulled the girl up, hefting her onto his shoulder before running after Logan.

In the sky above Jean and Ororo had watched the scene unfold and they shared a shocked glance, Jean sent out a telepathic message of retreat to the team and made their way back to the jet, Ororo staying behind to continue with a distraction so that they would not be followed.

**Authors Note part 2. **

**So who do you guys think the new addition is? Next chapter coming soon. xoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note:**

**Well lookie here, another chapter for you wonderful readers! ;) I've been so rubbish with updating over the last year, but i'm going to get this done for sure! I'm raring to go! lol. Ok so we had a couple of guesses who the new addition may be, and I'm really happy, because I deliberately made it between two characters, and they were the two guessed, you'll find out just who has joined, a little down the page ;).**

**Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for reviewing, it makes my fingers itch to write more when I get so many kind words ;)**

**Enjoy!**

At the jet, Logan was sitting in the back in silence cracking his knuckles and staring at the perfect skin where not ten minutes before the lethal looking blades had been

At the jet, Logan was sitting in the back in silence cracking his knuckles and staring at the perfect skin where not ten minutes before the lethal looking blades had been.

Remy climbed in, quickly followed by Bobby, Hank, Jean and Scott.

"Hank start the engines, Ororo will be joining us once we're airborne." Scott said calmly and Hank hastily started the engines.

Remy gently put the girl he was carrying down and started to untie the rope from her pale wrists.

"Be Careful!" The girl snapped and everyone on board looked over to the girl curiously.

"I won' hurt y' cherie." Remy said gently, trying his hardest to look harmless.

"It ain't that Cajun, It's m' skin, it's toxic. You touch your bare skin t' mine, y' die. Or get hurt, an' I get y' in m' head." The girl looked down self-consciously and visibly drew herself inwards, making herself as small as possible, she was only wearing a tiny little tank top and denim short-shorts.

The tension in the jet was momentarily broken by Scott who rushed down to the cargo area of the jet to open the hatch and let Ororo in.

The two rejoined the group and saw that everyone was still sitting in the same terse silence.

"But Logan touched y'." Remy said seriously, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Which is why m' wounds are healed all up and why I got his memories in m' head." She said looking haunted.

Logan shot to his feet, quicker than they had ever seen, with gloves on now, and he pulled the girl up roughly and snarled into her face.

"You keep everything you saw locked in your head, or you'll lose it. Got me?" He said menacingly, his voice taking on a tone that none of the team had ever heard before.

"Yeah." The girl squeaked looking terrified.

"Logan, leave her alone." Scott said in a commanding tone of voice, not really understanding why he was treating her like this.

Logan roughly pushed the girl down into her seat and with one last warning look, stalked back to his own seat.

The girl sat wide-eyed, and rubbing her now healed wrists, Remy sat down next to her and gently and carefully untied the rope from them.

Hank and Jean decided that the poor girl had certainly been intimidated enough for one day and so they went over together to give the girl some friendly faces to talk with.

"Hello my dear, I am Henry 'Hank' McCoy and I am a doctor at the mansion where we all live." Hank said with a wide smile on his handsome blue, furry face.

"Pleased to meetcha, I'm, well I'm just me. I don' remember m' name." The girl said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Hank asked perplexed.

"Well, when those guys took me, I guess I got a knock t' m' head, cause I woke up with a bump on m' temple an' now I jus' don' know things." The girl said quietly with a shrug.

"Amnesia." Hank stated knowingly.

"Our very own rogue mutant." Logan said mockingly from his seat at the back.

"I guess I am. Ok then, I'm Rogue." The girl said she didn't much care for James Logan's attitude towards her.

"Well then Rogue, if you would allow myself and my colleague Jean to take a look at your injuries." Hank said, going into doctor mode.

"Thanks for the offer doc, but as I said earlier, I'm all healed up, thanks to Logan's 'borrowed' powers." Rogue said, shooting a tentative smile to the red head who was hovering anxiously, pleased to see her smile returned.

Conversation on the rest of the journey back to the mansion stopped.

As soon as they arrived however, Rogue spoke again.

"Wow! Ya'll live here?" Rogue asked wide eyed.

"A little better than the trailer park you call home huh?" Logan sniped spitefully.

"I don't have a home actually, and also that's a little pot, kettle, black dontcha think?" Rogue said with her eyes narrowed.

"Stay outta my thoughts, and keep your mouth shut!" Logan snarled and stalked off.

"I guess I'm one o' those people who make friends easily huh?" Rogue asked with a sad smirk.

Remy looked at Rogue with a half smile and gently reached over to squeeze her shoulder in reassurance, when Charles Xavier wheeled himself into the Hangar and greeted his team.

"Hello team, hello my dear, if you would all like to follow me through to the study, I will make the appropriate introductions Charles stated with a wide, kind smile and led everyone through the giant house.

"Ok, so you're all a bunch of mutant super heroes. Scott is the leader, his girlfriend is the resident doctor in training Jean, her best friend is the weather Goddess Ororo, her close friend is scientist Hank, who hangs out a lot with the excitable Bobby, who loves Carol, who arrived with Logan who's best friend is Remy." Rogue stated and then smiled when everyone nodded.

"Cool."

"Yes, quite, well I think that it may be wise if you get settled in, that is if you wish to stay." Charles said.

"That would be great!" Rogue said with a hopeful look on her beautiful face.

Remy smiled when he heard that, he felt drawn to this woman, she was incredibly beautiful, smart, brave and best of all; Southern.

Jean smiled, happy that there was yet another woman to join the mansion.

Ororo however was undecided, she wanted to give the girl her friendship and her trust, but Logan had taken a very strong and very obvious dislike for the girl and Ororo trusted Logan's judgment.

Scott liked the new addition; she was feisty and also beautiful – not as beautiful as his Jean but still very attractive.

Hank smiled, he thought that Rogue would be a wonderful addition to the team; she was taking all of these changes to her life, in her stride which was impressive, especially as she had an enraged Logan to deal with.

Bobby had yet another instant crush, and was happy to have another gorgeous single girl at the mansion.

Rogue smiled a little nervously, all of the mutants in the room were scrutinizing her and it made her feel a little uneasy, Remy as if sensing this, came immediately to her aid.

"Hey cherie, Remy be happy t' show y' t' y' room." Remy offered with his sexiest smile.

"Did y' just refer t' yourself in th' third person?" Rogue asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"Did y' voluntarily name yourself Rogue?" Remy asked sardonically.

"Touché Cajun, let's go." Rogue said with a wide smile. The two southerners left the room, Remy not missing Bobby's petulant scowl.

Remy took Rogue to her new room, it was the room nearest to him.

"So cherie, this is y' room!" Remy said dramatically throwing the door open wide with a flourish.

"Oh m' goodness!" Rogue gasped in awe, the mansion was exquisite but her room was something else.

It was huge, the size of two large rooms and there was a massive double bed covered by a luxurious red canopy.

"This is m' room?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Sure is cherie, nice eh?" Remy said with a grin.

"Nice? It's beautiful!" Rogue whispered.

There was a mirror on one wall with a big wooden dresser underneath, directly opposite the door was a window with a beautiful view of the grounds.

"An' look at this petite." Remy said, finding himself getting caught up in her excitement.

Remy walked over to a panel, it looked like a light switch but when Remy flicked it, the wood paneled wall shot up to reveal a massive walk in closet.

"No freaking way!" Rogue screeched and threw herself at Remy, wrapping her arms around his neck in her excitement.

Remy closed his arms, carefully around her, thankful of his fully covering uniform and held her tightly.

"Y' gotta lot of clothes chere?" Remy asked with a husky chuckle.

Rogue immediately pulled away and then frowned.

"Well, no. Jus' th' clothes that I'm wearin' it's jus' exciting t' have something so decadent as mine." Rogue said honestly with a small embarrassed smile.

All she could remember of her life was fear and being at the mercy of vicious murdering yobs.

Remy frowned, remembering that this beautiful woman before him had amnesia.

"Tell y' what petite, Remy got some stuff t' do now, how 'bout y' relax, get settled in an' then Remy take y' shopping?" Remy said with a smile on his handsome features.

"What? I can't ask y' t' spend y' money on me!" Rogue frowned.

"Y' didn't ask cherie, Remy offered, see y' soon." Remy said bowing low and then leaving the room with the same flourish he had shown when he entered.

"Why that presumptuous, egotistical…sweet swamp rat." Rogue said with a small smile, happy with the extreme twist her life had taken.

She had awoken, with no idea to who she was, or what she was in a dingy motel room, with three ugly, smelly, filthy, burly men. She had panicked when one of them had grabbed her, his life force being drained into her by there skin to skin contact. She hadn't killed the man, but he would certainly be out for a good long time, and she had got his appalling thoughts in the process, how he and his buddies were going to kill her and the X-men whoever they were.

Then she had been rescued, and Logan hated her, she thought that it was because she had seen his innermost secrets, things he hadn't told anyone, and they were appalling things, she wished that she could help him, but his hatred for her was very deep at the moment, and nothing she did would help, it would more than likely make things much, much worse.

And now she was going to be living here, in the lap of luxury with people who had saved her life, she felt safe again and it was a reassuring feeling, and Remy, the most handsome man, she was sure she had ever seen in her life, was showing an interest and being so very kind to her, it was all too much and Rogue collapsed onto her massive bed and she cried, unsure as to just why the tears were flowing.

Remy had left Rogue's room and stalked straight to Logan's.

"Come in Cajun." Logan said before Remy even had a chance to knock on his door.

"James why man, why didn't y' tell me?" Remy demanded, hurt and saddened by what had happened to his best friend.

"Listen Cajun I told you I didn't want to share what happened!" Logan said angrily, getting to his face and pacing around his room.

"There's a difference between not sharin', and keepin' somethin' like this t' yourself!" Remy shouted getting worked up himself.

"Cajun just drop it." Logan growled.

"Non! Logan what happened?" Remy pleaded his voice shaking with emotion.

"They experimented on me!" Logan roared.

"They cut me open just so they could watch me heal. They cut me, burned me, electrocuted me, and drowned me. Just to see if I would heal and I did. Every fucking time. So then they put molten metal on all of my bones." Logan said his voice harsh with emotion.

Remy stared at his friend in horror and disbelief for several minutes. Then he sat down heavily.

"Shit." Remy cursed and he and Logan looked at each other.

Logan huffed out a laugh.

"Eloquently put." Logan smirked.

The friends sat in silence for a while, Logan felt better, felt as if his secret burden had been lifted.

Remy was glad his friend had finally snapped, so that now he could focus on getting over his ordeal.

"So why don' y' like Rogue?" Remy asked a while later.

"I don't know. There's just something not right about her." Logan stated.

"Do you think it's 'cause she took y' memories?" Remy asked.

Logan knew that the Cajun liked the new kid so he didn't say much; he just wanted to see how this would play out at the moment.

"Yeah that's probably it." Logan said.

"You jus' need t' get t' know her mon ami, she be a good girl." Remy said obviously smitten.

"Ok man, whatever you say." Logan knew to trust his instincts over his skirt chasing friend.

"Well, Remy off t' take the petite out shoppin'." Remy said beaming and waltzed out of the room, leaving Logan to shake his head and watch him go.

**Authors Note part 2: Ok this was really hard for me to write, purely because I love Logan and Rogue, and often write them as a couple, however I have a reason for doing what I do, so please don't be discouraged fair reader, it won't always be hatred in the ranks, I hope! ;) xoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**X-Men TRS - Chapter 23.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay again, haven't been home all week, but i'll make up for it with a couple of chapters tomorrow...**

**If there is anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know... :P xoxo**

Back at the Brotherhood castle Amara sat on the sofa watching John pace a hole in the carpet, he had been doing it for the last hour and she was bored now

Back at the Brotherhood castle Amara sat on the sofa watching John pace a hole in the carpet, he had been doing it for the last hour and she was bored now.

Magneto and Mystique were holed away in his office discussing some random bullshit and Sabretooth had gone off to 'hunt' somewhere.

Amara sighed and watched John pace.

"Baby what's the matter?" She asked again for the fifth time.

"I'm fucking bored!" John snapped loudly, stopping his incessant pacing to stare at Amara angrily.

"Well, there's no need to bite my head off!" Amara snapped back.

"Well, shut up going on!" John snarled.

"If you'd answered me the first time I asked you, I wouldn't keep going on!" Amara yelled angrily.

"Amara, I wish you knew when to shut up." John said menacingly.

"Is that a threat Saint John?" Amara asked not backing down in the slightest.

John's hand shot out & he grabbed Amara by the throat.

"Don't start!" John snarled squeezing her neck and cutting off her air supply.

Amara didn't fight him, she didn't even flinch, she wasn't scared of him, not at all, she loved him and she knew that he loved her. The trouble with John is that growing up on the streets as he had, had made him try to solve all his problems with his fists, but he'd never been properly violent towards her, never even slapped her, this was all posturing, and she was used to that.

Amara just glared into his eyes.

"Sometimes I wish I'd just walked away when that prick was trying to kill you." John snarled.

Amara's glare was replaced with hurt and tears filled her gorgeous jade eyes.

Amara flinched, his violent actions didn't phase her but his vicious words cut her heart.

She slapped at his arms and he immediately let her go, she slumped to the ground, sobbing.

John felt his anger drain away at the sight of her tears, he had never meant to hurt her, and seeing her cry, something she never did, finally made him realize that he had hurt her badly.

"'Mara, I'm sor-" John reached down, to help her to her feet but she immediately shoved him away from her and rushed from the room.

John let out a roar of fury and punched a hole into the wall, he had always had issues with his anger & he knew that he didn't scare Amara because he would never ever hurt her, but his unthinking and untrue words had hurt her – badly.

Amara fled the castle sobbing, she never cried, she was stronger than that but hearing John say that he wished he had never saved her life had hurt her badly.

She loved him so much but it was obvious that she was just a pain in his ass.

He was the only person that she had, and if he didn't want her, then she was all alone.

Amara was so caught up in her grief she didn't hear the soldiers creeping up on her.

She wasn't even aware of their presence until she was hit by a tranquilizer dart.

* * *

Remy and Rogue came into the mansion, arms filled with bags and laughing.

Jean sat on the patio and watched the pair approach, she smiled when she saw how happy the pair looked, and she thought that there was a definite spark between the two.

The pair carried on up the stairs; there attention was so focused on each other that they walked into the mansion without stopping to talk to the others.

"Remy, thank y' so much for everything" Rogue said softly, she'd had such a wonderful day with him; they'd had so much fun.

"Hey none o' that, Remy like's buyin' y' things." Remy said with his usual charming smile.

"I didn't mean jus' the stuff. I meant for bein' nice t' me." Rogue said softly, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"Y' know what?" Remy asked.

"What?" Rogue asked sweetly.

"I wish I could kiss you." Remy said staring deeply into her eyes.

"I wish that too." Rogue whispered.

"Remy willing." Remy said huskily and leaned in closely, there lips were about to touch when the security alarms screeched.

* * *

The alarms had been tripped by the Brotherhood.

"Erik what is it, what can I do for you?" Charles asked as he, followed by his team, went into the front grounds.

"Where's Amara?" John yelled aggressively, making his way forward aggressively, he had to be restrained by Sabretooth.

"I can assure you that she is not here." Charles said earnestly.

John sagged deflated.

"Then where is she?" He said brokenly.

Jean looked at the young man, horrified. She remembered the battle that they had helped to fight, the love that the two had obviously shared.

"We'll find her." Jean said looking to the professor for moral support.

"Yes, we shall do all we can." Charles said seriously and the entire group entered the mansion.

"Wow, that boy sure seemed sad." Rogue said softly as she and Remy entered last.

"Yeah, Amara, she's his girl." Remy said, John was a cocky SOB but he genuinely loved the equally cocky Amara.

The next day dawned bright and clear but Remy found his energy lacking, which was almost unheard of due to his mutant powers. He just felt drained, and he wasn't the only one.

"Scott. I don't mean to be harsh, but you don't look so good." Jean said softly, sitting next to Scott at the dining room table.

"Yeah, I don't feel so good red, I feel drained, and I so don't need to get sick at the moment." Scott said with a tired sigh.

"Well honey, if you stay in bed, I'll bring you up some breakfast." Jean said with a gentle smile.

Scott sniffed and sighed feeling pathetic, then dragged himself up to his room.

Jean enjoyed taking care of people and she loved looking after her Scott.

Jean bustled around the kitchen but stopped short. Remy, Hank and Bobby all sat down looking ill.

"Do you all feel unwell too?" Jean asked shocked.

"Urgh!" Bobby said eloquently.

"How about you Ororo?" Jean asked.

"I feel fine, as does Carol, but the men, with the exception of Charles, Logan & the Brotherhood – Although Rogue won't leave her room either." Storm said.

Both women were worried – how come so many of them had fallen ill at the same time?

Jean knew that she had to speak to the Professor.

John sat in his room at the mansion scowling at the wall and flicking his lighter open and closed.

He hated sitting and doing nothing while his Amara could be in trouble.

Amara awoke feeling freezing cold & confused, she tried to flame up but nothing happened. It was then that she felt the cold thick cuff on her neck.

"Oh hell no." Amara stated. She was in an experimentation lab.

"Oh look, sleeping beauties awake!" A mocking cockney accented voice called out.

"Wow, sharp wit there Limey!" Amara taunted and got to her feet stretching carelessly, as though she had just awoken from a nap at home.

"You're a smart arsed bint ain't ya?" The guard sneered.

"Why are you still here? You're boring me." Amara dismissed the guard, after living with Sabretooth, nothing could intimidate her. Amara was purposely antagonizing the guard, John had taught her a lot, and even though she was mad at him she knew that he had given her good advice, and she would be taking it.

"You little bitch!" The guard snarled angrily and stalked into her cell.

Amara grinned, she may not have her mutant powers, but she knew how to fight, her Johnny had taught her.

**Authors Note: So how you guys liking it? Let me know! xoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Ok so I'm gonna not be able to update over the weekend, stupid family computer is inaccesible when family is home ;) But fear not, many more chapters are ready and awaiting posting ;) Please enjoy... xox**

**Chapter 24**

At the mansion, Rogue was just waking up, she had a terrible headache, she didn't move from her bed, just stared up at the ceiling

At the mansion, Rogue was just waking up, she had a terrible headache, she didn't move from her bed, just stared up at the ceiling.

She thought that she would regain her memories soon though, because she had fragments of memories running through her head, they didn't make any sense to her, but she knew that soon they would. Or at least she hoped; it was disconcerting not having any clue to who you really were, if you had a family that was worried about where you are.

Realizing that her train of thought was not helping her headache any, she got out of bed with a tired yawn and walked into her en suite bathroom.

After a refreshing shower, she got dressed in the new clothes that Remy had bought for her. She pulled on Jeans and tucked them in to the gorgeous black calf-length boots, a tight skinny-fit black roll-neck. She left her auburn hair down and pulled on the ridiculously expensive sheer gloves that Remy had bought for her.

Rogue smiled at her reflection, for a change she looked healthy – glowing.

She was starving so she decided to go downstairs for some much needed breakfast,

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, Remy was at her side.

"Petite, how y' feeling?" Remy asked.

"I feel great Rem why?" Rogue asked slightly bewildered by his protective attitude.

"Its jus' y' been in y' room f' the last two days." Remy said a look of obvious concern on his handsome face.

"Two days!" Rogue asked shocked, she had no idea that she had slept for so long.

"Don' worry petite 's long 's y' feel alright now." Remy said softly, laying a reassuring hand on her arm, knowing how she took comfort from touch of any kind.

"You are so good t' me Remy." Rogue smiled softly.

"M' Tante always said t' treat de femmes' wit' decency an' respect." Remy said seriously.

"Do you miss Mattie and you're Pere and Brothers?" Rogue asked softly.

Remy looked shocked and stared at Rogue like she'd grown an extra head.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Remy didn't think he told y' 'bout his family." Remy said looking confused.

"Well y' had to have Cajun. Jean's th' mind reader – not me." Rogue said with a wry smile.

"Y' right Chere, Remy need t' get more sleep." Remy smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders, as the two walked from the room; James Logan lowered his newspaper and frowned.

* * *

John yawned, he was tired. Tired of waiting: His Amara could be at the mercy of some psychopath – he needed to save her – now!

Just as he was leaving his room, determined to find the rest of the 'hood so that they could take action today, the Professor's voice came over the speaker.

"All mansion inhabitants, advance to the lower levels immediately, I have a fix on Amara's location."

John almost broke his door down in his rush to get to the lower levels.

In the war room, everyone stood looking at the 3-D map that Hank had made.

"Her co-ordinates are here, in Alberta, the entire team will go with the exception of Carol, Rogue and I." Charles said.

"I am afraid that Amara is in an experimentation lab." Charles continued grimly.

Jean let out a gasp of shock, there were obviously so many of these labs how would poor Amara cope, she'd seen what the labs had done to Logan.

John let out a harsh curse, a look of pure fury twisting his handsome face into that of a fearful snarl.

Sabretooth let out a low growl, his eyes looking even more feral than normal.

Magneto and Mystique were both showing obvious signs of distress and anger, having been in one of those labs themselves.

"Ok, enough talking let's get this show on the road!" John snapped and everyone quickly boarded the jet.

The X-men suited up in their leather and Mystique looked around realizing that the brotherhood had no such protection, and she made a mental note that something would have to be done about that when they returned home.

Meanwhile they had to make do with borrowing the X-men's 'spares'.

The tension on the jet was palpable. Hank was steering and Scott was beside him, they only had one plan of action, to save Amara and permanently shut the lab down.

Jean was sitting next to Ororo; the two were both feeling nervous, they just didn't know if they could deal with what was expected of them.

Next up was Remy and Logan, both were geared up for a fight, Logan was looking to extract some revenge.

Mystique and Magneto both sat quietly, both knew that they would do anything to get Amara back, the girl was like a daughter to Mystique, her protégé, and Magneto had a soft spot for the obnoxious child too. Both were terrified of Labs still, after their ordeal, many years ago, but both would not leave a member of their team behind.

Sabretooth and Toad came up next, both sitting quietly, Toad enjoyed these scuffles, it was a chance to get his anger and frustration out and Sabretooth, well he just enjoyed kicking ass, especially when he was doing it to get the kid back, the kid who despite being a pain in his ass, he kind of enjoyed having around.

Finally there was John, Amara was his life and if she was dead he could guarantee that no-one was getting out of there alive. No-one.

**OK, things are really going to start getting good from here on out, as we're nearly finished with book one of X-men TRS. There will however be 5 books in total, maybe 6 depending on what's going on in my head...**

**Please let me know how you're liking it and any ideas for couples etc, just throw it all my way, it's very much appreciated. L'Ange - this means you ;) xox**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: Woah, I am a bad author, stupid lack of updating. Sorry guys. This is only a short one, but I'm typing up the next part straight away, so the next part will be up soon!**

**Hope you enjoy!! xox**

X-men The Real Story - Chapter 25.

* * *

The team arrived at the lab in amazing time, the team stormed off of the plane and straight into the huge compound, using the element of surprise

The team arrived at the lab in amazing time, the team stormed off of the plane and straight into the huge compound, using the element of surprise.

Scott was the first out of the jet and used the highest power of his visor and destroyed the front of the compound.

Magneto was next, and he threw up a magnetic field to stop the hail of bullets that were heading their way.

Jean sprang into action next, she closed her eyes and threw her hands out, a huge wave of pink energy shot from her and knocked all of the soldiers down and out.

Once the immediate threat was taken care of Magneto put the magnetic force-field down and Wolverine and Sabretooth shot off, their animalistic sides fully in control.

Wolverine shot his new shiny blades out of his skin and tore into the tainted supple flesh of the evil soldiers.

John clicked his flamethrower, threw his head back and let out an animalistic roar that rivaled both Sabretooth and Wolverine's.

Ororo cried at the sounds and the sights that surrounded her, Ororo had lived the life of a Goddess, she was a woman of peace and right now, she was stuck at the gates of Hell.

Her team mates were searching for Amara, her job here was to try and save some of the poor souls that were trapped here.

Ororo rushed down the long metal corridor leading to the holding cells.

A massive solid steel door blocked her way, she had no way of getting through, as she stood pondering on what to do she found herself with the unlikeliest of allies – Erik Lensherr – he used his powers to rip the door open, as though it were made of paper.

The two entered the corridor, and at Ororo's startled gaze he smiled somewhat grimly.

"I have been in their position before my dear, and I would never leave a brother alone in this hell." He said grimly and the two started to methodically save the prisoners.

Meanwhile Pyro, Wolverine and Sabretooth ran through the icy cold, slippery tunnels.

Pyro felt rage consume him, he knew the reason for the artificial coldness, the manufactured ice, it was to torture Amara.

With her mutation, her body temperature was always slightly too high and when the temperature dropped, so did her energy.

Pyro picked up the speed, knowing that he was close to his love, he took a corner at full speed and slipped, he fell painfully but that fall saved his life, because as just as he fell a bullet shot just above his head.

"John!" A female voice screamed; a voice filled with terror and anguish.

Amara ran, and slipped, falling to her knees beside her fallen lover.

"Oh Johnny, my Johnny, oh baby, oh no. No, no, no." Amara sobbed clutching desperately onto his prone body.

She had heard them approach, who wouldn't with the general chaos their arrival caused.

She had seen John, her hero, come barreling down the corridor, she had also seen the guard take aim, so much time to see all of this and absolutely no time to save him, she heard the shots ring out, had seen her lover slump. She didn't even register Wolverine tearing into the soldier.

Amara threw herself upon the body of her still-warm love.

"I take it you missed me then?" John wheezed and Amara shot up looking bewildered.

"Oh Thank God!" Amara sobbed and peppered John with kisses.

"Doubt God would've saved me." John joked feebly.

"Don't doubt it Saint John!" Amara said pointedly and kissed him deeply.

"Jesus Christ you two, save it for later!" Sabretooth called rolling his eyes.

"Pleased to see me alive and well Vic?" Amara taunted approaching the man mountain.

"Yeah. No-one gets to kill ya but me." Victor snarled in her face.

Amara just grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

Sabretooth managed to hold his grin off and quickly grabbed Amara in a tight hug.

"You want this collar off?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Amara grinned, the promise of retribution in her eyes.

"How are you out of your cell?" John asked coming over to her side.

"You're the one who taught me to fight remember?" Amara answered with a grin and John smiled back, proud of his girl.

Using his lion-like claws, Sabretooth ripped the collar off of her delicate neck.

Amara kissed John once more and then let the fire rush over her body, glorifying in its warmth.

The battle raged and there were many fatalities, all were lab staff.

They rescued eight other mutants from the compound, all of whom had harmless mutations, all of whom would soon be returning back to their lives.

Amara and John had blown up the entire lab, making it look like an accident so that the government wouldn't be any wiser.

As soon as they got back onto the jet with everyone else, Amara finally gave up the fight and passed out and John sat with her cradled in his lap.

He knew that it would only be a matter of time, the cold had drained the majority of her energy, and flaming up had quickly drained the rest.

The team was just starting to unwind from the mission when Scott piped up.

"Everyone, be prepared for more trouble; we're getting no response from the mansion and Jean picked up a distress call from the professor." Scott explained; his face grim.

The fatigue everyone had been feeling was now replaced with an adrenaline rush.

**Authors Note: Ooh, getting good?? Let me know what you think... Please!!**

**L'Ange - As always thanks for the support luv! And of course there's gonna be more of the brotherhood, but they take a while to appear... ;)**

**Questique - Thank you for the review! ;) And Nightcrawler will of course be in it, I love him, but it probably won't be for a while... Stick with me though kiddo ;) lol. xoxo**


	26. Chapter 25 part 2

**Authors Notes: See I can be quick and good at updating sometimes lol. This is part 2...**

* * *

X-men the real story - chapter 25, part 2

* * *

The team arrived and immediately stormed into action, including the Brotherhood

The team arrived and immediately stormed into action, including the Brotherhood.

Charles was still Erik's best friend, he would have helped him no matter what, but the rest of the Brotherhood knew that they owed the X-men too; they had helped to save Amara.

The mansion was quiet and empty with no signs of distress or destruction.

They rushed from room to room, wondering what had happened here; they all got into the main hall and saw Carol slumped on the floor.

"Oh my God – Carol!" Jean cried and rushed to her friend's side.

"She's dead." Jean whispered horrified.

There was no time to mourn; they still had to find the Professor and Rogue.

Remy took off at run; he had to see that Rogue was ok.

The rest of the team followed Remy; they ran to Professor Xavier's office.

It was there that they found both Rogue and the Professor.

Charles was sitting at his desk, completely catatonic, Rogue's lethal bare hand reaching toward him.

Logan read the situation the quickest and threw himself onto Rogue, knocking her to the ground and putting his claws to her throat.

"Logan Stop!" Jean cried out, horrified, the whole situation was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

Logan kept his claws where they were, just exerting enough pressure to draw blood from her pale throat.

"Logan what're y' doing?" Rogue blinked up in confusion.

"Don't open your fucking mouth! I am this close to gutting you!" Logan roared; pure animalistic rage contorting his features.

Rogue's wide green eyes filled with terror.

"What's goin' on?" Rogue implored trying to look at her friends.

Everyone just stood frozen, surveying the scene in front of them.

"Wolverine, get off of her." It was Mystique who unexpectedly spoke out.

"Shut the fuck up!" Logan snapped at her.

"Watch your mouth runt!" Sabretooth growled and took a step forward.

"Enough!" Magneto said and Mystique and Sabretooth reluctantly stopped.

"What's happening?" Rogue asked again.

"You killed Carol!" Logan screamed in her face, his face purple, spittle hit Rogue in the face.

"What?" Rogue cried bewildered.

"Logan enough!" Scott said tiredly.

"Take her to the holding cell." Scott continued.

Logan roughly hauled Rogue to her feet.

"What! No! I didn't do anything!" Rogue screamed pure fear in her eyes.

"Remy please, don' let them take me away!" Rogue implored looking at him desperately.

"'M sorry Rogue." Remy said and looked away.

"Remy! Y' don' believe I could do this do y'?" Rogue begged.

"Remy don' know what t' believe." Remy said sadly, his eyes downcast.

Rogue slumped at his words, and allowed Logan to drag her brutally down to the holding area.

"The Professor seems catatonic; let's get him to the med-bay." Hank said breaking the awkward silence and he and Jean took the Professor to the infirmary.

Scott took Bobby to take the body of Carol Danvers to the infirmary too, not that anything could now be done for her.

"What the hell do we do now?" Victor asked, knowing that the crisis was over; there wasn't anything else that they could do.

"Victor you, John and Amara go back to base. Raven, Mortimer and I will stay here for a while." Erik said looking grave.

"Jeez, this is one fucked up place." Amara sighed.

"Yeah, and I thought we were bad." John nodded.

"I feel bad for the Southern chick." Amara frowned as they walked from the mansion.

"Really?" John asked.

"Yeah, did you see her face? She is obviously in love with the Cajun and when he didn't stick up for her, she just crumpled." Amara frowned.

"Oh Johnny, I just want to go home." Amara felt deflated.

"Shut up you pansies! Let's just get home." Victor sighed.

* * *

Once back at the base Victor gave Amara one last hug, kissed her forehead and loped off.

"Did he just kiss you?" John asked bewildered.

"Yeah." Amara said looking freaked out.

"This day just keeps getting weirder." John stated and Amara smirked.

"Let's just go to bed, I feel like I could sleep for a million years." Amara stated.

Once the two fire-bug mutants were bed together John wrapped his arms around Amara and rested his head in her hair.

"'Mara baby. I'm so sorry." John whispered brokenly.

"It's ok, Johnny." Amara said quietly.

"I didn't mean what I said; I don't even know why I said it!" John stated honestly.

"I know." Amara replied and the two drifted off to sleep, knowing that all was right in their little world once more.

Sabretooth lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, today had stressed him out. For years the only person he had cared about was himself, but then he had fallen in love with Raven, it wasn't conventional love, but it was true. He had struggled so hard with letting Raven in, and today he realized that Amara had somehow wormed her way into his heart too.

"Who next, John?" He asked himself and then huffed out a laugh; he turned to his side and turned his lamp off, allowing the darkness to bring with it a sense of peace.

* * *

Gambit sat in Rogue's room, shuffling a pack of cards, his mind trying to process what the hell had happened at the mansion when they had been gone.

He remembered Rogue's rescue.

"_It ain't that Cajun, it's m' skin, it's toxic – you touch m' skin with yours y' die – or get hurt and I get y' in m' head."_

_"So why don' y' like Rogue?" "I don't know, there's just something not right about her." _

_"Do ya miss Mattie and y' pere an' brothers?" "Remy didn't think he told y' 'bout his family."_

And suddenly it all clicked into place for Remy, he hadn't told her about his family, she had taken his powers.

The day when all of the males felt ill, she had drained them all!

Remy got to his feet, if she had all of their powers, the holding cell wouldn't hold her for long, and is if by magic a blast shook the mansion and alarm bells began to ring.

* * *

**Authors Note: I do realise I always leave off on a cliffhanger, it's mean but I hope it keeps interest lol. I'll post again tonight. Feedback as always feeds my muse and makes me very, very happy, so please drop me a line ;) xoxox**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Notes: Hello guys another chapter, I'm gonna try to get this done pretty swift, because I'm going to America in 10 days for three months and there won't be any updating then. So I'm going to soldier on. Please be aware that whilst some things are similar to the comics lots of others will be my take on things. Just to clear that up ;) xox**

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Rogue lay slumped in her cell, too tired to even cry

Rogue lay slumped in her cell, too tired to even cry. She didn't know what was going on, she remembered waving the jet off with Carol and The Professor, everything after that was a blank.

She often suffered from blackouts; she assumed that they were due to her head injury and amnesia.

She knew that she hadn't killed Carol: Carol was invulnerable, super strong and could fly. The only way that she could have killed Carol would have been to drain her with her skin, and if she had used her skin she would have Carol in her head and her powers – none of which she had.

That didn't stop her from being scared though and she was; scared of what the Wolverine would do to her, he hated her.

The others believed that she had done it too, even Remy and that had hurt the worst, and how could he have believed the worst of her so easily?

Rogue whimpered and hugged her knees to her chest, feeling more alone than ever. She sighed sadly and let sleep overtake her.

Remy ran down the stairs and all the way to the lower levels, he was joined on his was by Ororo and Logan. Scott, Jean and Mystique were already down at the holding area.

There was a great smoking hole in the metal cell wall and Rogue stood there, her eyes were black on burning red. Remy saw his own eyes staring back at him.

Logan roared and threw himself at Rogue, she didn't even flinch, just shot red lasers from her eyes, blowing Logan back into a wall.

Remy looked wide-eyed at his friend, seeing that Rogue had blown chunks of his skin off, he also saw that the metal covered his skeleton too, not just the claws.

Thankfully even as Logan lay unconscious, his body started repairing itself.

Ororo's eyes went white and the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

"My child, I do believe you need to cool off." Ororo said coldly.

Rogue looked at Ororo and smiled mockingly, ice crawled up her body from her feet to her head until she looked like an ice sculpture.

"Too Late!" Rogue called and using Bobby's powers she froze Ororo's feet to the floor.

Remy's eyes widened, the voice didn't sound like Rogue's at all, it was missing the honeyed drawl.

Rogue flew at Ororo and quickly touched her face knocking the weather witch out.

Rogue let out a loud scream, her eyes bled to pure white and two bands of hair that framed her face turned pure white.

And then all hell broke loose.

Ororo was incredibly powerful and she kept herself under tight control at all times. Rogue had none of that control and the room went into chaos.

Gale force winds started to rip around the room, moisture got whipped around and starting to freeze in massive clumps of ice that pelted the mutants.

Rogue screamed and the wind blew impossibly harder causing pressure to build in the room, until Rogue stood alone in the middle of a vortex.

"Scott what do we do?" Jean implored knowing that they could well all suffocate from the pressure Rogue was exerting, either that or she would call lightning and electrocute them all in this small metal room.

Scott looked grim, but he made a decision on the basis that he had to keep his team safe, he reached up and fired his lasers – directly into Rogue – at full blast.

Rogue should have been killed, but due to Carol's powers she was just hurt, badly.

Jean looked horrified at the horrific burns covering the southern mutant, she tried to ignore the smell of scorching flesh and went into doctor mode, and she ordered Remy to take Rogue to the medical bay whilst Hank tended to the already recovering Logan.

Remy looked at Rogue, wondering how he could have been so wrong about her, and why seeing her in such a bad state broke his heart.

Jean hooked Rogue up to several monitors and tended to her wounds as best she could, but Rogue fell into a deep coma.

Mystique stared at the scene, a look of horror on her face, she wasn't sure what was going on, but things weren't adding up for her, she didn't like this mansion, she didn't trust any of the people in it; for look at how quickly they had turned on one of their own.

Mystique wanted to return to the haven that was the castle, she missed Victor already, they had a bond, one that couldn't really be explained, but she had always believed in soul mates, and Victor was the closest she had ever come to finding someone that matched her perfectly, other than Erik; but she and Erik had been forced to share the same ideals, that's what the lab had done to them. Victor was something else to her. He was unique.

Bobby had watched the entire scene with wide-eyes, in the space of a week his haven had been reduced to a hellish nightmare. He had seen the woman he adored, dead on the floor; the invincible woman had been killed, what did that say about his mortality?

Rogue, the other woman he adored had been the one to take Carol's life. She could have so easily killed him too; she had obviously absorbed his powers. What made him so special that he should live whilst Carol died? Bobby didn't think he could take much more, his whole life had done such a massive turn around and now he didn't think he liked it so much.

Scott immediately went to his bathroom and threw up. He couldn't believe what he had just done to Rogue, he knew that she needed calming down; he knew that he was right in using his 'gift' on her. He also knew that there had been no need to use the power that he had, he didn't know why he did, but he had meant to kill Rogue, and that knowledge frightened and sickened him. The look of her burned body, the smell of her charred skin: That would haunt him for a long time to come.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with this, hope you enjoyed it and please let me know. Much love xoxox**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Ok guys, another post tonight as the computer is often stolen from me on the weekends. I'm really struggling with writers block at the moment, I'm trying to just push my way through it, but it's really hard at the moment, I've kind of written myself into a corner. Anyhoo, please read and enjoy and give me feedback, a few words makes all the difference. I just hope that those few words are "You" and "Suck" lol.**

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Rogue opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bedroom and she smiled – she remembered

Rogue opened her eyes and saw that she was in her bedroom and she smiled – she remembered!

Her name was Anna Marie and she was 17 years old, although she looked older, and she was home at Meridian Mississippi.

She jumped off of her bed and ran out of her room and down the stars and froze when she saw Professor Xavier standing in her living room.

"Professor?" Anna Marie asked bewildered.

"Hello Anna. I've been waiting for you." The Professor said with a kind smile.

Rogue and The Professor remained in their comas, it had been sixteen days and Jean was exhausted with worry, she had tried everything and she could get neither of her patients to respond. Rogue's body was healing nicely, but there was no response.

With a sad sigh Jean left Hank to his duty in the med lab and trudged up to her room to get some much needed sleep.

Jean got to her room and frowned when she saw her bedroom light was on.

She hesitantly pushed the door open and smiled when she saw Scott sitting on her bed.

"Hey Red, bout time you took a break." Scott said teasingly, but Jean smiled when she saw how his whole face had lit up when he saw her.

"I know Slim, I know." Jean said tiredly and pulled her long red hair out of its tidy bun and let it cascade down her back.

"I ran you a bath, so how about you go and relax?" Scott smiled and got to his feet; he walked to her side and tenderly ran his hands through her silky strands of hair.

"Thanks Slim." Jean said, genuinely appreciative of his thoughtfulness and kissed him softly. With a small coy wave she went to take that glorious bath.

Ororo meanwhile sat in her beautiful room and mourned. She mourned the death of Carol a kind woman with a good heart, but she also mourned for Rogue, she didn't understand why Rogue had done what she had done, and she knew that James Logan would not forgive her. He would put an end to that child's life and she knew that, that would also destroy a part of him.

Ororo just wanted, more than anything for peace to be returned to her home.

Logan was standing at the med lad, looking in through the unbreakable glass window at the prone figure of the girl. He had been locked out of the med lab, he couldn't believe that they had locked him out, couldn't believe that they were allowing the bitch to stay, couldn't believe that they were helping her.

It was only a matter of time, but that traitorous little bitch was dead, she just didn't know it yet.

Logan snarled once more and stomped back up to the higher levels.

Mystique had, had enough, she knew that Erik was worried about his friend, but there was nothing more that they could do, Charles and Rogue were both locked in the med lab. The only people allowed in were Hank or Jean and Mystique couldn't stand to be in this stuffy mansion a moment longer. She missed the fire-bugs and their incessant flirting, at least those two had guts and passion, here she had to watch Jean and Scott fawn all over each other and tip-toe around each other at the same time and it was far too sickening.

Another sad fact was that she missed Victor.

She had never before imagined her capable of love, she had only allowed herself the luxury of love twice before and both times it had gone horribly wrong. Then she had met Victor and he had taught her that it was ok to take chances sometimes.

He was tall, and muscular and handsome in a rugged sort of a way. He was vicious and sadistic but the few that he cared about, he would fight to the death for.

Mystique stood and stretched, she adjusted her long white dress, ran her fingers through her short red bob and went to find Erik – it was time to go home.

* * *

At the Brotherhood Castle Amara was in the Gym working on her agility, she swung her lithe body around the gymnastics bar and flipped elegantly, she was just about to grip onto another affixed metal bar when Victor got in her way, and she slammed into him and then slammed just as hard into the ground.

"Victor you great fucking ox!" Amara groused as she picked herself up.

"If you weren't prancing around like a fair it wouldn'ta happened." Victor said with a sarcastic grin.

"If you weren't lumbering around like some dumb oaf it wouldn'ta happened. Dumbass!" Amara snarled.

"You can't take knocks; you shouldn't be on the team." Victor growled.

"I'll show you knocks asshole!" Amara snapped and fired up.

"Oh you wanna go some sparky?" Victor mocked and flexed his considerable muscles.

Amara didn't raise to the bait, only jumped up and grabbed one of the metal bars, she flipped and flew over to another bar behind Victor, she kicked him in the back and watched him stumble and go down to one knee.

"Trick hip grandpa?" Amara mocked indolently.

"Oh it's on!" Victor roared, incensed.

"Victor, Amara, do you ever take a break?" Magneto asked from the doorway.

"Hey! Mags, Mysti and Toadmeister are back!" Amara cheered and powered down.

Victor looked at Mystique and smiled wolfishly.

"Miss me?" Mystique purred and sashayed her way over to Victor.

Victor didn't say anything, but as soon as she was arms length away he reached out and tangled his hands into her hair and pulled her head back roughly, and savagely kissed her.

"Oh good god, get a room!" Amara said and flounced out of the room, noticing that Magneto and Toad had already vacated the premises.

"Amara!" Magneto shouted as Amara was passing his office.

"Yeah?" Amara asked lazily leaning against the doorframe.

"Would you be so kind as to show our latest edition around?" Magneto asked cordially.

"When the hell did you have time to recruit someone?" Amara asked, shocked.

"She has been on my radar for some time." Magneto said cryptically.

"Oh-kay, so where is she?" Amara asked.

"In the dining room." Magneto said, in a clearly dismissive tone of voice.

"Alrighty." Amara said sarcastically and wandered off to find the latest recruit.

Amara walked into the dining room to find the newbie flirting – with her boyfriend!

"You; with your hands all over my boyfriend – move 'em or lose 'em" Amara said in an obviously threatening tone.

"Hey chill out ginger." The blonde said with a bitchy smile. Amara narrowed her green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Amara snarled.

"Names Tabitha or Boom Boom." The latter of that sentence was directed to a bewildered Pyro with a cheeky wink.

Amara took in the petite, yet curvy frame, the elfin beauty with cropped spiky blonde hair and cocky attitude.

Within three steps Amara was directly in front of Tabitha.

"I'm Amara. Or Magma." Amara smiled, then her hand flashed out and she punched Tabitha square on the jaw, knocking her down and out.

"Mara, what the hell?" John said with a bemused smile.

"You're my man Johnny." Amara said possessively. John laughed and wrapped his arm around Amara's waist leading her from the room, stepping over Tabitha's unconscious body as they did so. Amara stopped at the door and looked back at the fallen girl.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood."

**I love writing the Brotherhood, I love it. They're so like the x-men, just you know, evil. I do realise that they aren't too diabolical at the moment, give it time. Things will get good and evil for them. :D**

**As always, any ideas, thoughts, feelings please share them.**

**Many thanks. xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: Wow, things are hectic! I'm going to America one week from today for three and a half months - so I am trying my hardest to get things posted, but sadly I have hit a heck of a writers block barrier. It also didn't help that I just re-read through everything so far, and seeing as I originally started this about two years ago, things aren't going in the same way and even my writing style seems to have changed. All those who have stuck with me - I truly thank you!**

**This is only a short one, but so much more tomorrow xoxox**

**X-men TRS - chapter 28**

* * *

Another day dawned, the mood in the mansion as dark and as tense as it had been for the last couple of weeks, and Remy found himself staring into the med-bay from his vantage point of the viewing window yet again

Another day dawned, the mood in the mansion as dark and as tense as it had been for the last couple of weeks, and Remy found himself staring into the med-bay from his vantage point of the viewing window yet again.

He stood and stared at the prone figures of Charles and Rogue, something just didn't add up and it was nagging at him.

He ran a hand through his long auburn hair and sighed tiredly.

He couldn't understand how he had been so wrong about her, he trusted his instincts, they had never steered him wrong – never.

He also didn't understand why the professor was in a coma, Rogue hadn't touched him, she had lost control completely when she had touched Storm, she couldn't have absorbed power like the professor's and controlled it.

Something didn't feel right and Remy was going to get to the bottom of it, and seeing as he couldn't grasp it, he was going to find someone who could; he went to Doctor McCoy's office.

Hank was sitting at his desk pouring over the same reports on Rogue and Charles, he was interrupted by a knock on the door, with a tired sigh he got up wearily; he was a very exhausted man lately.

"Come in." He called and the automatic door opened to reveal an equally tired looking Gambit.

"Why hello Remy, what brings you here?" Hank asked, motioning for Gambit to take a seat.

"Bonjour, Henri, Remy got t' thinkin' an' some things, they jus' don' add up. So Remy wanted t' get y' thoughts seein' as y' th' smartest man Remy know." Remy said and took the aforementioned seat, staring intently and the blue furred genius before him.

"Why Remy, that sounds a most intriguing notion, please continue." Hank said giving his Cajun friend his full attention.

Remy may have only been 23 years old, but he had a much wiser head on his shoulders than most men his age.

Remy took a deep breath and told Hank all of his suspicions and by the end of his discussion Hank's eyes were alight with ideas.

"Remy you genius boy!" Hank said excitably.

"It makes perfect sense, it is very likely that the reason behind Charles remaining in a comatose state is because he is not there – he's in Rogue's mind!" Hank concluded his eyes wide with exciting possibilities.

"Let us go and get Jean, she will undoubtedly be able to aid us in getting Charles back!" Hank smiled.

* * *

The Professor and Anna-Marie sat on the embankment of the Mississippi River.

"How do you feel today Anna?" Charles asked with a gentle smile.

"I feel good Charles, relaxed. The controlling shields are working well now – Carol is quiet, I think that she understands now – thanks to you." Anna-Marie said softly.

"I am glad that I am able to help you." Charles said with a gentle smile.

"I'm scared 'bout wakin' up." Anna-Marie confided quietly.

"Do not worry Anna, I will help you." Charles said earnestly.

"I'll try t' be brave, for you." Anna-Marie smiled.

"I think that today is the day that we rejoin the world." Charles said with a bright smile, knowing that he had done all that he could for Anna, for the mean time.

Anna-Marie smiled at him nervously, but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hank, Jean and Remy all stood in the med-bay looking down at the comatose bodies of Rogue and Charles Xavier.

Hank had explained his musings to Jean and she was going to try to probe Rogue's mind to see if she could find the professor.

Jean was slightly nervous about doing it, her telepathy wasn't too strong and she didn't want to become trapped in Rogue's mind also.

Jean took a deep breath and put her hands on either side of Rogue's head – careful not to touch her bare skin.

Jean slowly closed her eyes and a pink light glowed around her head and Rogue's.

After exactly seven minutes of terse silence Rogue, Charles and Jean's eyes all popped open; all of their eyes glowing with the pink energy, the energy faded and all three slumped.

"Jean!" Hank said in concern and rushed to her side.

"I'm ok Hank, check on Charles and Rogue." Jean said shakily.

Hank rushed to Charles' side and saw that there was indeed brain activity showing on the monitor, he checked Rogue and saw that the same applied for her too.

"Oh Jean, you clever, clever girl!" Hank cried elated.

"Not really, they were almost ready to wake up anyway; I just gave them a little push." Jean murmured quietly.

"Well it's only a matter of time before they awaken." Hank said cheerily and set about tidying the med-lab.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: Well there we have it - hope it's making some sort of sense. Just want to thank L'Ange as always for being a super sweet darlin ;) and also new reader/reviewer Proud to be an x-nerd. I don't think proud's up to this chapter yet, but I'm thankful for the time taken to let me know what i'm doing right and wrong.**

**Until next time (some time tomorrow) mucho love xoxox**


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note: Woohoo ohohoh! Wow been a while eh chickies?**

**My bad. I was working in Wisconsin in a special needs camp for the last 3 and a half months, with hardly any computer access. Sorry for the HUGE MASSIVE delay. Things are starting to come together in the story I think/hope. Anyways much love to everyone for sticking with me...**

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Hank had, as usual been correct in his assessment, Charles and Rogue both awoke fairly quickly

Hank had, as usual been correct in his assessment, Charles and Rogue both awoke fairly quickly.

Charles was the first awake. He blinked slowly and owlishly and smiled his gentle, warm smile.

"Charles how are you feeling my good man?" Hank asked quietly.

"Good. Thank you Henry." Charles said croakily, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"How is An- Rogue?" Charles asked.

"She has not yet awoken." Hank said quietly.

"I'm awake." Rogue called croakily and all eyes shot to her.

"How are you Rogue?" Charles asked.

"I'm good. I'm ready." Rogue replied seriously.

"Ready f' what chere?" Remy asked.

Rogue didn't respond, she just pulled herself into a seated position and swung her legs off of the bed.

Logan walked into the med-bay just as Rogue was making her way – on shaky legs towards Professor Xavier.

She wasn't on shaky legs for long, Logan had thrown himself across the room and tackled her to the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat, the gloves he was wearing protecting him from her skin.

"Logan!" Jean cried, worried about the violence that was sure to occur.

"Glad you've woken up bitch. Now I can finish you off!" Logan roared into her wide-eyed face.

"Logan! Mon ami – stop!" Remy shouted and grabbed Logan's arm, only to be swatted off as if he were a fly.

"Logan enough!" Charles roared and it was more than enough to stop everyone in their tracks.

"Everyone get out – get out now!" Charles shouted and everyone left quickly, even Logan.

Rogue stayed on the floor curled into a fetal position.

"It's ok Anna-Marie – get up." Charles said softly.

"I don't wanna do it anymore." Rogue whimpered.

"Anna-Marie, I am sorry that Logan manhandled you in such a way, but you know that we must act, and we must act now." Charles said seriously and after a sniffle Rogue got to her feet and shuffled over to the professor.

"Ok now one brief touch should do it, and shield exactly as I showed you." Charles said patiently.

Rogue took a deep shuddering breath and slowly brushed her fingertips along Charles' hand.

Both shuddered, Rogue pulled away and then collapsed.

Once Charles had recovered he called for Hank's assistance, Hank walked into the lab and saw Rogue unconscious on the floor.

Hank carefully scooped Rouge off of the floor and put her back into her bed, he then put the professor in his wheelchair.

"Thank you Henry, now, I am going to go to my room and freshen up. If you could please make sure that everyone meets me in my study in half an hour and also please ensure that no-one can get in here to Rogue, she must be protected at all times." Charles stated grimly.

Half an hour later everyone was gathered in the study awaiting Charles' arrival.

Remy was perched on the armchair gingerly rubbing his jaw where Logan had inadvertently hit him.

Scott and Jean were seated on one of the sofa's holding hands and looking anxious.

Ororo was sitting stiffly on one of the armchairs.

Bobby was sitting on the floor, his eyes darting backwards and forwards the tension in the room becoming unbearable.

Hank and Logan were standing, Hank was standing so that he could control Logan if the need arose.

Finally the professor arrived, he entered the room looking pale and drawn but also determined. Scott was glad to see him up and about, he didn't even really notice the strain on his face.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. Now I know that the last couple of weeks must have been hard for you, but some things need to be cleared up." Charles stated and the group noticed that his demeanor was decidedly frosty.

"Perhaps it would be best if I started from the beginning, Amara was kidnapped on purpose, he knew that we would go to help rescue her and he also knew that Carol, Rogue and I would remain behind." Charles stated.

"Who knew?" Jean asked looking bewildered.

"Mesmero," Charles stated coldly.

"Who's Mesmero?" Scott asked.

"As I said Scott, I will start at the true beginning." Charles explained.

"When Erik and I were first researching mutants we found record of one other powerful telepath known only as 'The Shadow King' a telepath so powerful he no longer had a body, he lived solely on the astral plane. He is not so much of a mutant as he is an entity,"

"I am sorry Charles, but what does that have to do with what happened?" Ororo asked bewildered.

"I'm just getting to that, you see the Shadow King is tired of being non-corporeal, and he can take control of other peoples bodies for a time – if they are a telepath, although he eventually gets ejected. Well it seems that the Shadow Kind has heard of me, and my team." Charles stated and the group all looked at him wide-eyed.

"You see Rogue was a pawn to the Shadow King, to get to me. She developed her powers several years back when she had her first kiss, she drained the boy and he was in a coma for several months. Rogue ran away from her home town and lived alone in solitude for 2 years, but she was found by Mesmero, a mutant who can hypnotise. He planted several 'suggestions' in her head and when he was done he gave her to the F.O.H and made her think that she had amnesia. After she had been rescued Mesmero continued to control her, from a distance. When all of the males were suffering from fatigue it was a result of her using her powers. When Amara was kidnapped it was down to a tip-off from Memero. Whilst you were gone Rogue changed, because of the way her powers worked it somehow allowed for the Shadow King to briefly take over her body. His intention was for Rogue to drain me and as soon as all of my personality was in her mind leaving my body on the brink of death he was going to take over me and as there wouldn't be enough of my mind to fight him off. However Carol was familiar with the Shadow King, the Avengers had apparently had run-ins with him. Carol had grabbed Rogue, but the Shadow King used Rogue as a weapon to kill Carol." Charles got choked up at this point, Jean and Ororo were crying quietly.

"I couldn't stop her, but I knew that it had nothing to do with Rogue and because of Carol, the Shadow King had spent as much time as he could in Rogue's mind and was banished back to the astral plane. I sent myself into Rogue's mind. What I found there was a mass of confusion, but underneath it all I found the real Rogue. A confused, vulnerable seventeen year old." Whilst in her mind I could find the 'suggestions' and mental blocks that Mesmero had put in her mind. He is powerful to a degree but I knew how to correct the damage he had done to Rogue's mind, the only thing I couldn't do was shut the mental door to the Shadow King, if I had done that, I would have locked myself in Rogue's mind." Charles explained.

"The days we were in a coma, I spent teaching her how to shield and how to 'contain' the personalities in her mind. Carol helped Rogue in her mind, she understood that it was not her fault, however Rogue does not see things this way, she blames herself." Charles said sadly.

Logan stood stock still barely even breathing.

"When we both awoke, I got Rogue to touch me, so that she could shut the door to the Shadow King, she could be out for days, but when she does awaken, she will need our full support. Let me reiterate – none of what happened was Rogue's fault. She was used as a weapon." Charles stated grimly.

Ororo sat completely still, as she absorbed what Charles had said and how she had treated the poor child, she knew that Rogue would now need all of their love and support.

Jean sat in shock and felt tears course down her cheeks, the ordeal Rogue had gone through, the death of her friend Carol, and the threat of the Shadow King, it all felt too much for her, she took a deep shuddering breath and squeezed Scott's hand.

Scott frowned, he felt incredibly guilty, how had he not known what was going on. And he had shot Rogue, hurt her badly. He also knew that there was nothing else he could have done in that situation. He was also worried about the threat of the Shadow King, he didn't like the idea that someone so powerful was still a threat to them.

Hank sat in silence, wondering what could be done to protect the people of the mansion from the threat of this 'Shadow King'.

Hank also felt for the poor girl who was, at this moment lying comatose in the med-bay.

* * *

**So there we have it, another chapter in the caper of Xmen TRS.**

**I wasn't totally happy with this chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm a little rusty, things'll be getting good soon! xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: Hey guys, here's another installment. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Remy paced the room; he had known that something wasn't right; he had caught glimpses of the real Rogue

Remy paced the room; he had known that something wasn't right; he had caught glimpses of the real Rogue. He had known that the Professor was in Rogue's mind but he hadn't known just how much was going on.

He felt so guilty however, he'd allowed them to lock her up, she had looked to him for help and he had let her down, he knew that he would make it up to her – somehow.

Logan stormed out of Charles' office with a disgusted growl. He was so angry with himself, the way that he had treated Rogue. He had sensed that something was off with her, but it was something that was out of her control, he had hurt her, threatened her, and treated her like crap and she was just a kid. He knew what it was like to be used as a weapon – that is what the government intended for him, to be a weapon; weapon X, but Carol had helped him to escape that hell-hole. Logan felt as though the guilt would eat him up, he had to make amends with Rogue.

Charles had told his tale and now he felt exhausted, however there was no time to rest, he had to speak to Jean and Hank and try to get a device made to protect them from the influence of The Shadow King.

Charles, Jean and Hank all made their way to Hanks lab intent on finding a way to block the Shadow King.

Scott and Ororo went to do some research to see if they could find out more about this 'Mesmero'.

Remy and Logan paced anxiously around the mansion waiting for Rogue to wake up.

* * *

At the Brotherhood things were tense, to say the least.

Mystique and Sabretooth had gone away for some 'quality time' with one another

Toad has holed himself up in his lab with his 'experiments'.

Magneto was tucked away in his office and normally this wouldn't be a problem, because that would mean that Amara and John would have the place to themselves, but now they had Boom-Boom appearing all the time.

"Hey Johnny! Hey Mari." Tabitha called cheerily as she burst into the living room.

Amara, who was sitting on Johns lap, ignored the blatant attempt to annoy her.

John just looked at Tabitha with a look of distaste on his face, he didn't care that she flirted with him, he did care that she went out of her way to humiliate and disrespect Amara.

Amara was John's most precious possession; he adored her and wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her in any way. Amara was the bright spot in his otherwise bleak life.

"Don't start Tabitha." John said seriously.

"Don't what Johnny?" Tabitha said flirtatiously. John gave a wry grin, there was no humor in that smile however, and his eyes remained cold.

"Don't be a complete dick Tabby." Amara said sweetly but her eyes flashed amber.

"Scared I'll take your man Maggy?" Tabitha taunted insolently.

"Enough!" John shouted and the pair looked at him in surprise.

"Tabitha, you could never take me away from Amara – never!" John said in the coldest voice both Amara and Tabitha had ever heard.

"Oh faced!" Amara said mockingly and grabbed John and the pair waltzed from the room.

Amara and John walked up the vast stairs to their room.

"Sweet Jesus Johnny, I've never heard you sound so mean before." Amara smirked and kissed him passionately, the two falling into their bedroom giggling.

Tabitha sat on the recently vacated chair and pondered, she was just eighteen years old and an immature eighteen at that, despite thinking that she was street smart, she wasn't overly, not compared to Amara and John.

She was an orphan and had lived in an orphanage since she was six, and then her mutation had appeared at fourteen.

She had the ability to create tiny little plasma bombs, it wasn't an impressive power by any means, but she had used it for petty crime, breaking into stores.

It was during one such time when Magneto had discovered her and brought her here.

As usual she had no friends, although she couldn't really blame them for not liking her. She had gone out of her way to antagonize Amara, purely because she liked John, if she wanted something she went out of her way to get it; but today John had shown that he wasn't interested and she didn't enjoy making a fool out of herself.

With a sigh, she fluffed her short blonde hair and headed out towards town.

* * *

**Ok so you know a little bit more about Tabby, sorry if you're a fan of hers, but I was never that keen. Can you tell? :D**

**We'll be back with Rogue next chapter. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Howdy. Well we're back at the mansion...**

**P.s. Thanks L'Ange! mwah x**

* * *

At the mansion, another clear day was dawning and Rogue was still in the med-bay, still out cold

At the mansion, another clear day was dawning and Rogue was still in the med-bay, still out cold.

Logan sat at her bedside, he looked at her, she was lying so still and looked so fragile, Logan frowned, she was just a kid and he had hurt her, he had always thought of himself as honorable, now he wasn't so sure.

The door to the med-bay _swooshed _open and Remy walked in.

"Petite popular." Remy said quietly and took a seat next to his best friend.

"Y' not still feelin' guilty are y'?" Remy asked, fully aware of the answer to that question.

Logan didn't say anything.

"Look Mon Ami, y' trusted y' instincts and y' were right, she was dangerous, but she was being controlled, y' did th' right thing, but now we jus' got t' make it up t' her." Remy said seriously.

"What the hell is the world comin' to when you start making sense?" Logan joked feebly and the 2 friends sat in companionable silence.

After 20 minutes of silence Rogue started stirring, Logan didn't want to scare her with his presence and so he quickly left the room.

Remy leaned forward and took her bare hand with his gloved one, and smiled warmly.

Rogue groggily opened her eyes and blinked owlishly.

"Hey petite." Remy said softly with a nice warm smile on his handsome features.

"Hey." Rogue said wearily, she looked down and saw Remy holding her hand and she smiled.

"How y' feeling?" Remy asked.

"A lot better, the Professor helped me get my memories back." Rogue smiled looking relieved.

"That's great chere!" Remy said earnestly.

"And Remy, he owes y' a big apology, Charles, he told us everything." Remy said.

"No apology needed Remy, I didn't even realize I was being manipulated, how could anyone else know?" Rogue said earnestly.

"Y' are a very special person m' petite." Remy said thoughtfully and kissed her hair covered head.

"Remy could y' do me a favor? Could y' help me out of this place? I jus' wanna go back t' my room." Rogue said softly.

"O' course mon cherie, Remy would love t' take y' t' y' room." Remy said with a joking leer, taking delight at Rogue's soft chuckle.

Remy escorted Rogue up to her room; they didn't run in to anyone else on the way.

"Remy leave y' be f' now petite, but I'll come back later." Remy smiled softly and Rogue blushed slightly.

Rogue walked into her room, since getting her memories back she realized just how lucky she was to be here.

Rogue sat on her bed and let the memories wash over her.

She had lived in Meridian Mississippi all of her life with her mother a local waitress and her drunken abusive father who worked in a factory.

Her childhood had, had its ups and downs; her mother adored Anna who was her only child.

Anna had to work hard to keep her father happy so that the random beatings would stop.

When Anna turned fifteen, she started to go steady with Cody Robbins, who was the star quarterback, Anna's popularity had skyrocketed and her father had never been prouder, her home life had finally become stable.

Cody and Anna had been going out for six months when they took a stroll next to the beautiful Mississippi River in the moonlight. Cody gently cupped her head in his hand and leaned forward, brushing his lips softly against hers.

Anna felt butterflies in her tummy, they evaporated at the first touch of his lips and all she felt was warmth that spread through her with the firm, yet soft pressure of Cody's lips.

The gentle warmth soon became an unbearable scalding, prickly heat. Anna pulled away and Cody dropped to the grass twitching.

Anna could only stare at him in horror as is memories and thoughts rapidly shot through her head.

Anna didn't remember anything more about that night, only that help had come because Anna had screamed continuously until she had lost her voice.

The help had come from two college students who had also been on a romantic walk.

Anna had been delivered home, Cody had been taken to the hospital, and he was in a coma. Everyone had believed that he had, had an epileptic fit.

Anna had spent the next couple of days in her room; her parents had assumed it was due to the shock of her boyfriend collapsing.

When Cody hadn't regained consciousness after a week, people began to talk, what if he didn't have epilepsy? The word mutant was soon banded about.

Anna's dad had taken her out to their barn so that they could have a 'private' chat.

He had looked her in the face, so earnestly and asked softly.

"What happened?"

Anna had opened her heart to her father, telling him exactly what had happened, and watched her father's open face twist into an ugly snarl.

"Mutie freak!" He had screamed in her face and then he had beaten her.

Once he was done, Anna just lay sobbing.

"Get out of my house, my daughter is dead!" He had spat, and walked out of the barn, and out of her life.

Anna had limped away from her house, fear driving her pained movements, her hip was dislocated and every step was agony.

Eventually her hip popped back into place and she fell down sobbing.

She had no money, no possessions, just the clothes on her back and a few broken ribs, without a plan and in agony, Anna went on her way, not knowing where to go, she decided to head to the railway station, at least when she was there she could make a plan on where to go.

Anna made it to the railway station after a long and painful journey.

It was there that she met an attractive older blonde lady named Lara Drokenmevh, she was married to a Russian millionaire and she had immediately taken Anna to get medical attention.

Lara had shown Anna friendship and support and love. Eventually Lara asked Anna if she could adopt her, Anna agreed, happy that she finally had someone who genuinely cared for her and wasn't scared of her mutation. Lara was a mutant too; she could become a 'mermaid' once in water.

Lara didn't want Anna to meet her husband; he was apparently a tyrant who spent time with less than reputable men who would be tempted to hurt Anna.

So Lara had put Anna in an apartment of her very own and she had tried to visit whenever she could.

The one day two years later Anna had come home to find a strange man in her apartment. She remembered being scared and then nothing else, until she woke up with the F.O.H.

Rogue was jolted back to the room when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

Rogue slowly got to her feet and walked to her bedroom door.

Logan stood on the threshold, looking as nervous as she had ever seen him.

"Hey." Rogue said softly, and a little unsurely.

"Um, hey kid." Logan replied, coughing and fidgeting.

"Hey. Do you, um, do you want to come in?" Rouge asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure thanks." Logan said and followed her into her room.

Rogue motioned towards the room's only chair and Logan sat down, Rogue sat opposite him on her bed.

The pair sat in an awkward silence for a long while until Logan finally started talking.

"Look kid, I've got a lot of apologizing to do." Logan said sincerely.

"No Logan, you don't." Rogue said seriously.

"Look Logan, I'm not gonna lie – you treated me really badly, you bullied me, threatened me and hurt me, but saying that, I know why. I've got your memories in my head, I know how much you feared getting caught by the government after that near-miss fifteen years ago, and I know how badly they treated you. I also know that you are a good man and I want you to know that I'm a good woman and we can hopefully start again." Rogue said honestly.

"I believe that you're a good woman, and I'd like to start fresh." Logan said truthfully.

"Deal. Hi I'm Anna-Marie – but keep that quiet." Rogue said with a small smile, she wanted to keep her name secret, she wasn't sure why.

"James Logan – but keep that quiet." Logan said and Rogue saw him smile for the first time.

Meanwhile Charles, Jean and Hank were trying to think of ways that they could stop an attack. Charles had deducted that the only time the Shadow King could stage a takeover attack, it was likely he would go after Jean but Hank didn't want to take any chances, he immediately went to create a psy-blocking helmet. Thankfully Charles had the prototype for the one her already had in Cerebro.

When Hank left, Charles turned to Jean.

"Do not be scared Jean. I will protect you. I promise you this." Charles stated earnestly.

"I believe you Professor. I'm just very scared, there madmen turned Rogue into a murderer, killed Carol. I don't want them to make me kill someone." Jean said sniffling.

"He will not get to us again Jean, this I promise you." Charles said his voice steely.

"Now let us go through the exercises I showed you." Charles said, determined.

Jean smiled and gathered her strength, she would make Charles proud.

Rogue walked downstairs with Logan, she smiled warmly at him and the two parted ways. Logan went out to the garage and Rogue walked to the kitchen, famished.

Scott was sitting at the table eating.

"Hey." Rogue said warmly.

"Rogue. I am so sorry that I blasted you!" Scott blurted out, apparently not one to beat around the bush.

"Let it go Scott, you did what you needed to do." Rogue said openly and gave him a soft smile.

"But…I…" Scott stuttered, only to be gently interrupted by Rogue.

"Seriously Scott. Let it go." Rogue smiled and fixed herself a cheese sandwich.

When her snack was made, she winked at Scott.

"Catch y' later." Rogue smiled and made her way back up to her room.

Scott just sat in bewildered shock; he had never encountered someone like her in his 19, nearly 20 years.

"Rogue, she special non?" Remy said, leaning on the doorframe.

"She really is." Scott said, still looking bewildered.

"Don' let it make y' head explode." Remy joked and waltzed out to the garage to see Logan.

Logan was working on his motorbike when Remy waltzed in.

"Y' ok man?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, that kid. She's somethin' special." Logan said gruffly wiping the grease off his hands on a rag.

"That she is mon ami, what Remy been tellin' y' all this time?" Remy smirked.

"You know I never listen to you Gumbo." Logan joked.

"True, so mon ami, what we gon' do 'bout this Mesmero?" Remy said, all hints of his jokey demeanor gone.

"Wondering when you'd cut to the chase. I say we go after that fucker now." Logan said, feral grin in place.

"Jus' need t' find a good private detective." Remy grinned.

"Wonder where we'll find one?" Logan smirked and the two immediately went to pack a bag.

**A/N: SO how do you like it darlings? Please let me know - it's really gonna start heating up soon on the action front xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Oh good lord, I am a terrible author when it comes to updating! I am so sorry. As those of you who have been reading for sometime will know, I went to America to work, whilst there I had NO time for writing, not even in my notebook! It was a hard three months not having time to write, other than that I loved it however.**

**Now the reason this is so dang late, is because when I got home I had to find a job, and in this recession it's damn hard, and also I have been writing an original story that I am hoping to get published, it's hard to write other stuff cause that is so in my head. However I decided to stop being a doucher and finish this. It's nearly done I'd say ten more chapters til the end. Maybe.**

**Thank you so much for bearing with me, you are all awesome. Special 3 to my L'ange. :D**

**Disclaimer on Chapter one.**

* * *

Tabitha was dancing in the club, she was only 18 but her fake ID often got her in without any trouble.

She loved this club, true it was often frequented by less than refutable types but that is why she loved it.

"Tabby!" A distinctive British voice rang out loudly; clear even over the pulsating music.

"Betsy?!" Tabby cried delighted.

Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock strutted over, she was tall 6 feet 1 to be precise, she was Japanese and could easily be a supermodel with her perfect, clear complexion, unusual purple eyes and purple hair, sadly the perfection of her face marred by a long red scar that ran down from her forehead to her cheekbone.

When Tabitha had first been taken to the orphanage, older girl Betsy had taken her under her wing and the two had become firm friends.

Betsy was Tabitha's personal ninja, Betsy knew 15 different kinds of martial arts and she was scary strong.

Betsy had gone to Japan to train with legend Ki-Ah-To, Apparently she was now finished, because here she stood.

Tabby threw herself into her best friends' arms.

"Miss me?" Betsy asked laughter clear in her voice.

"'Course." Tabby grinned; her partner in crime was back.

* * *

Rogue had taken a shower and a nap, then she went to see Professor Xavier, he was still with Jean, still teaching her control. Hank was locked up in his lab, working hard to create a device that would keep them all safe from another mental attack.

Remy and Logan had disappeared, and Rogue was finding herself surprisingly bereft without them.

Rogue needed to find someone to spend time with otherwise she would likely go insane. Silence allowed for her sanity to be drowned out by the voices in her head.

Rogue walked into the living room and saw Ororo sitting reading.

"Hey Ororo." Rogue said hesitantly and hovered anxiously by the door, not wanting to intrude.

"Hello Rogue." Ororo said with a pleasant smile.

Rogue bit her lip and then entered the room slowly, taking a seat opposite the regal older woman.

"Ororo. I want t' jus' say how sorry I am f' usin' m' skin against you." Rogue said obviously ashamed.

"Child you should not apologize for that – it was not your fault." Ororo said earnestly.

"But it was my fault. Even if I was used as a weapon, it was still my fault!" Rogue shouted her eyes filling with tears.

"I take it we are no longer talking about me." Ororo said knowing that Rogue's thoughts were now centered on Carol.

"How could someone do that? I mean why me? Why wasn't I strong enough to stop him?" Rogue ranted, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Child it was not your fault – he used you." Ororo stated passionately.

"It is my fault though, if I didn't have this stupid power. If I had died it would have been better!" Rogue cried and finally the dam broke and she completely broke down, she fell to the floor sobbing. Her cries were so heartbroken, so raw, and so pain-filled it hurt Ororo just to hear them. Ororo sank to her knees and cradled Rogue in her arms, giving her as much comfort as she could.

Ororo looked up and saw Jean and Scott standing in the doorway, Hank, Bobby and the Professor behind them.

Without a word Jean came over and hugged Rogue as well.

It was in that moment that the team was solidified again.

* * *

Back at the Brotherhood residence Magneto was calling his own team meeting.

Amara and John arrived, both of them laughing at a joke John had told, still laughing he threw himself into a chair and pulled Amara down to sit in his lap.

Mystique walked in next and stood beside Magneto, she was shortly followed by Sabretooth who grinned at her and even threw her a wink.

Mortimer walked in next looking supremely annoyed at being interrupted from his work.

"Thank you for coming; I called this meeting to let you know that we have another new member." Magneto said looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Yeah, because Tabitha worked so well." Amara said sarcastically.

"Yes well, Tabitha and our new arrival are somewhat of a joint package." Magneto said.

Magneto motioned with his hand and the door opened, Tabitha walked in followed by a tall beautiful woman wearing black leather pants and a pink silk blouse that left little to the imagination.

"Team meet Psylocke." Magneto grinned.

* * *

Life at the mansion seemed to return to normal, well as normal as it got for a mansion full of mutants.

Rogue was having counseling with Jean and the Professor over her continuing feelings of guilt over Carol's death.

Hank had created small helmets that Jean and the Professor wore when sleeping.

Logan and Remy were still absent, the Professor knew that they were going after Mesmero, Logan was putting his detective skills to use, it would surely only be a matter of time before they brought him back to the mansion.

Scott also knew where Remy and Logan had gone and he was pissed, he was the team leader and they hadn't even run this little excursion by him.

Jean felt more alive than ever, between learning her medicine, counseling Rogue and her blossoming relationship with Scott. For the first time in her life she felt needed, appreciated and most importantly in charge.

Hank was feeling ill at ease, he didn't like the threat of the Shadow King looming over them, and he was trying to keep his mind occupied by continuing to teach Jean about medicine.

Ororo realized that calm had somehow been restored to the mansion but she was also well aware that this was purely the calm before the storm, but for now she was going to enjoy the calm.

* * *

Amara stared at the new arrival with a look of pure hostility,

"Great." She smiled; it was neither sincere nor friendly.

"So what are your powers?" John asked interest evident.

Amara scowled at him.

"I'm a telepath with psionic energy." Betsy answered and a red knife of energy appeared from her hand.

"Wow." John gasped in awe.

"I'm also technically classed as a ninja." Betsy said smugly.

"Woo-hoo." Amara said sarcastically and Sabretooth grinned at her, Amara was a cocky little thing and she hadn't liked Tabby and obviously hated Betsy. Sabretooth himself wasn't particularly bothered, who cared about hot gals joining the team when your woman was a hot shape shifter?

Magneto was glad to be expanding his team but he knew that it would cause friction – Amara was queen bee – mainly because Mystique allowed it to be so, and she obviously did not like these girls.

"So what is it that you do?" Betsy asked smugly.

"I do a lot sweetheart, maybe one day you'll find out." Amara replied her eyes taking on a decidedly sinister light.

Mystique realized that things could well get out of hand if something wasn't done.

"Amara, could you and John please go to my room and wait for me there?" Mystique asked.

Amara looked at Mystique and the aggression drained from her eyes, she didn't even wait for John, she just stalked from the room.

"Well isn't she a bundle of joy?" Betsy said sarcastically.

"Betsy – a word of advice – you are new here, you can be replaced, do not step out of line." Mystique said coldly and Betsy fell into a sulky silence but seemed to relent. She knew all about Mystique and Magneto and she wasn't about to piss either of them off. Mystique, satisfied that her point had been made, left the room.

"What's up Mara?" John asked sensing his girlfriends pissed off mood.

Amara turned to look at John the pure rage clear in her eyes.

She didn't say another word she just stormed from the room passing Mystique on the way.  
"I'll talk to you later Raven, I need to calm down first." Amara stated her eyes flashing amber, Mystiques own eyes widened at the use of her actual name, Amara usually called her Mysti.

"Ok." Mystique nodded and watched the simmering rage that was Amara leave.

Mystique walked into her room to see John frowning in confusion.

"What is with that girl?" John asked in frustration.

"John you were practically all over Betsy and Amara already didn't like her." Mystique explained.

"What?" John asked bewildered.

"Oh give me strength." Mystique sighed.

"It's simple John, Amara is insecure, she hates Tabitha and Betsy by association and you were blatantly checking Betsy out. Hence Amara's 'problem'" Mystique explained.

"But Amara's my girl." John replied non-plussed.

"Oh god." Mystique huffed and left the room, there was no talking to some people.

* * *

**Ok so there it is another chapter. I promise to update more frequently now. Please review, it helps me write faster, it guilts me into it lol. xxxx 3 3**


End file.
